


Apfelkuchen

by Dekowolke



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekowolke/pseuds/Dekowolke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders und Fenris entdecken ihre Liebe zu Kuchen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apfelkuchen

Es gab vieles, was Fenris noch immer nicht an der Dunkelstadt und seinen Bewohnern verstand. Etwa wie diese den penetranten Geruch aushielten oder den Dreck, der den Boden schon seit Jahren ersetzt hatte. Noch weniger verstand er, warum ihre persönliche Abscheulichkeit seine Klinik dort führte. Unter dem Einfluss Hawkes hätte dieser schon lange eine Klinik in der Ober- oder zumindest Unterstadt errichten können. Selbst die Kirche würde seine Magie doch mit Kusshand annehmen! ...Wäre da nicht das kleine Problem mit dessen Besessenheit...  
   
   
   
Mit einem leisen Seufzen schüttelte der Elf den Kopf und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Zehenspitzen. Je weniger Fuß den "Boden" berührte,  desto besser und außerdem lenkte ihn dies davon ab, weiter über den Magier nachzudenken. Schlimm genug schon, dass er sich überhaupt auf den Weg machte und den Magier aufsuchte. Aber Hawke hatte ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn persönlich zur Klinik tragen würde, sollte er die nervige Verletzung am Bein nicht behandeln lassen. Dabei halfen die Heiltränke genauso gut. Es dauerte nur länger.  
   
   
   
Trotzdem war er nun hier und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen in der Dunkelheit zur Klinik. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte die Abscheulichkeit die Laterne bereits gelöscht und sich zur Ruhe gelegt. Ein kleiner Hauch von Schadenfreude zeigte sich auf den Gesichtszügen des Elfen während er daran dachte, den Magier aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Doch diese verschwand recht schnell wieder, als ein vollkommen untypischer - zumindest untypisch für die Dunkelstadt - Geruch aus der Klinik zu vernehmen war. Es roch vertraut und doch völlig neu, weswegen Fenris für den Moment stehen blieb und überlegte. Erst als er ein lautes Scheppern gefolgt von leisem Fluchen hörte, erwachte er aus seiner Starre und er klopfte an der breiten Holztűre.  
   
   
   
Für einen Moment war alles still, dann hörte er schnelle Schritte und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich die Türe ein Spalt, so dass sich Fenris mit den bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Magiers konfrontiert sah. Kurz musterten sich die beiden Rivalen, dann trat Anders zurück und ließ den Elfen eintreten, während er selbst in die Mitte der Klinik trat. Dort brannte ein kleines Feuer und daneben stand ein kleiner Schemel, auf dem etwas zu liegen schien. Was genau, blieb dem Elfen jedoch verborgen, den der Magier versperrte ihm den Blick darauf, doch den Duft des Etwas konnte er nicht verbergen.  
   
   
   
Um nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken begann Fenris stattdessen den Heiler zu mustern. Wie üblich trug er die Stiefel zusammen mit seiner Hose und dem Schal. Doch den Schulterschutz und auch den Mantel hatte er abgelegt so dass er lediglich ein einfaches Leinenhemd trug. Und dieses war sogar noch weiß! Vielleicht ein Geschenk von Hawke? Wundern würde es den Krieger jedenfalls nicht.  
   
   
   
"Setzt Euch auf eine der Liegen dort. Ich muss nur noch etwas auswischen, dann werde ich mir die Verletzung ansehen", bemerkte der Heiler und auch wenn Fenris der Aufforderung schweigend Folge leistete, sah er ihn doch überrascht an. Woher wusste dieser-  
   
   
   
"Seht mich nicht so an! Ich brauche keine Magie um zu wissen, warum Ihr hier seid. Schließlich ist es ja nicht so, als würdet Ihr jemals für etwa anderes kommen", unterbrach der Magier seine Gedanken und sofort bildete sich eine tiefe Furche auf der Stirn des Kriegers. Woher wusste die Abscheulichkeit wie er ihn ansah? Dieser hatte doch nicht einmal zu ihm gesehen!  
   
   
   
Mit einem stillen Seufzer verwarf Fenris den Gedanken und machte sich lieber daran, Anders weiter zu beobachten. Der Blick auf den Schemel blieb ihm verwehrt, doch dafür könnte er nun sehen, warum der Magier zuvor so geflucht hatte. Auf dem Boden lagen Scherben und ein weißer Fleck ließ nur erahnen, was einmal in der Schüssel gewesen war. Sobald die Scherben aufgelesen und der Fleck beseitigt war, wandte sich Anders ihm wieder zu. Ein wenig widerwillig zog sich Fenris die Leggins soweit herunter, so dass die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel zu sehen war.  
   
   
   
"Die Wunde scheint nicht allzu tief zu sein. Wahrscheinlich von einem Dolch?", fragte der Heiler mit teilnahmsloser Routine und ging dabei vor ihm in die Hocke um sich die Wunde genauer anzusehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung verzichtete Anders jedoch darauf, ihn zu berühren und Magie zu wirken. Stattdessen sah die Abscheulichkeit auf und sobald Fenris nickte, richtete er sich auf und ging zu einem Regal. Sofort nutzte der Elf die Gelegenheit und sah zu dem Schemel nur um gleich darauf überrascht die Augen zu weiten.  
   
   
   
"Ein Apfelkuchen... Eine Patientin hat mir heute Äpfel gegeben und ich fand sie zu schade um sie so zu essen", bemerkte Anders und brachte Fenris dazu zusammen zu zucken. Bevor dieser jedoch etwas sagen konnte, reichte ihm der Magier einen Tiegel aus Porzellan in dem eine leicht grünlichen Salbe ihr Dasein fristete. Der Krieger kannte die Salbe und trug sie ohne zu fragen großzügig auf seiner Wunde auf. Anschließend reichte ihm Anders noch eine Bandage und ließ ihn sich selbst weiter verarzten. Sehr zu seiner Freude wohl gemerkt. Als Fenris schließlich fertig war und die Leggins hoch zog, richtete er erneut sein Augenmerk auf den Kuchen am Feuer.  
   
   
   
"Es ist genug da... Wenn Ihr wollt... " Der Magier ließ seine Worte ins Leere laufen und wandte sich gleichzeitig von Fenris ab, so dass dieser genug Zeit hatte ihn überrascht und gleichzeitig misstrauisch zu mustern. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte und ob das nicht nur ein Versuch war ihn aus den Weg zu räumen. Andererseits hatte der Duft des Kuchens etwas verführerisches und außerdem würde Hawke die Abscheulichkeit sicher umbringen, sollte er es wagen ihm etwas anzutun.  
   
   
   
"Habt Ihr Magie verwendet?"  
   
   
   
Diesmal war es an Anders überrascht zu schauen, doch Fenris hielt eine ernste Miene aufrecht und legte die Hände in den Schoss. Scheinbar wartete der Magier auf etwas, aber als Fenris weiterhin schwieg, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Gut, mehr musste er erst einmal nicht wissen. Magie verdarb einfach alles, auch einen Kuchen.  
   
   
   
"Also?" Fast meinte Fenris etwas Erwartungsvolles in der Stimme der Abscheulichkeit zu hören, doch das war sicher nur Einbildung. Warum sollte sich der Magier darüber freuen mit ihm zusammen etwas zu essen? Und sei es nur so etwas Banales wie ein Kuchen? Und doch begann die Abscheulichkeit zu lächeln als Fenris langsam nickte.  
   
   
   
Kurz darauf verschwand Anders hinter einer Türe die zu seinem privaten Raum führte und kam mit einem Messer zurück. Ohne weiter auf Fenris zu achten ging er damit zum Kuchen und begann ihn in vier Teile zu schneiden. Der Geruch würde sogar noch etwas intensiver und bevor sich der Elf versah, kniete er neben dem Magier am Feuer und sah gebannt auf den Kuchen. Ein leises Lachen war vom Menschen zu hören, ehe er Fenris vorsichtig ein Stück reichte.  
   
   
   
Das Stück lag warm auf seiner Handfläche und der Duft nahm ihn völlig für sich ein. Vorsichtig setzte er es jedoch auf seinem Oberschenkel ab und zog sich die Handschuhe aus, bevor er es erneut in die Hand nahm. Ein Blick zu Anders zeigte ihm, dass auch dieser ein Stück auf der Hand hielt und auf ihn wartete. Ein gereiztes Kommentar behielt er jedoch für sich. Stattdessen widmete er sich erneut seinem Stück zu und zupfte vorsichtig ein Stück ab, welches er sich kurz darauf in den Mund schob. Auch Anders aß nun etwas von dem Kuchen und beobachtete ihn dabei lächelnd. Fenris war nur schon zu sehr mit dem Kuchen beschäftigt.  
   
   
   
Er konnte den Apfel schmecken, den süßen Teig und sogar etwas Zimt, wobei er sich fragte, wo Anders all das her hatte. Zumal der Magier stets Geschenke jeder Art abzulehnen schien. Weiter dachte er jedoch nicht, denn schon reichte ihm der Heiler ein weiteres Stück.  
   
   
   
"Ich hatte auch Sahne gemacht, aber die ist mir leider aus der Hand gefallen. Entschuldigt also, sollte der Kuchen zu trocken sein", bemerkte der Blonde und entlockt Fenris einen weiteren überraschten Blick. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass solche ruhigen Momente zwischen ihnen selten waren, hatte er den Magier selten so sehr lächeln sehen. Aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, weswegen er einfach auch das zweite Stück aß.  
   
   
   
"Lehrt man Euch im Zirkel etwa auch das Backen?" Der Kuchen hatte ein zufriedenes Gefühl in ihm ausgelöst und als Anders ihm sogar noch ein drittes Stück reichte, hob er verwundert die Brauen, nahm es jedoch dankbar an. Er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, schon einmal einen solchen Kuchen gegessen zu haben. Damals, als seine Haare noch schwarz gewesen waren.  
   
   
   
"Nein, meine Mutter hat es mir beigebracht. Bis ich zwölf war haben wir jedes Jahr zu meinem Geburtstag einen Kuchen gebacken." Noch immer lächelte der Magier, doch nun war sein Blick ins Feuer gerichtet, während Fenris' Verstand zu arbeiten begann. Kurz darauf traf ihn die Erkenntnis und verwirrt sah er Anders an.  
   
   
   
"Warum seid Ihr nicht bei Hawke? Sie würde sich freuen und mit Euch feiern", fragte der Krieger schließlich und legte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten. Doch die Abscheulichkeit schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und starrte weiterhin in die Flammen des Feuers. Das Lächeln verblasste kaum merklich und sein Blick ging in die Ferne.  
   
   
   
"Was hätte ich denn groß zu feiern? Noch ein Jahr, das mich ein Stück näher an mein Ende bringt. Außerdem ist Hawke sicher nicht lange allein sobald Isabela dazu kommt, wird der Abend weniger angenehm für mich werden. Zumal Hawke nicht die Person ist, mit der ich gerne meinen Geburtstag feiern möchte." Die letzten Worte hatte der Heiler mit einem weiteren kleinen Lächeln und einem anschließenden Lachen von sich gegeben.  
   
   
   
"Ach? Ihr verbringt diesen Abend also lieber mit einem Elfen, der mit Euch auf Kriegsfuß steht?" Auch der Krieger ließ sich zu einem kleinen Schmunzeln hinreißend, doch sobald Anders kaum merklich nickte, verspürte er den Drang aufzustehen und zu verschwinden. Genau das tat er dann auch und ohne die Abscheulichkeit noch einmal anzusehen, stand er auf und rannte fast schon zurück zu seinem Anwesen. Alles was er jetzt brauchte, war eine Flasche Wein.  
   
   
   
Diese fand er auch recht schnell, doch statt sie sofort zu entkorken, zögerte er und sah einfach nur auf das Etikett. Der Gedanke, wie Anders an seinem Geburtstag allein in der Klinik am Feuer saß, wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessierte was die Abscheulichkeit tat aber... Er hatte seine Handschuhe vergessen!  
   
   
   
Fluchend stürmte der Krieger wieder zurück und pochte erneut an der Tür der Klinik. Erst jetzt bemerkte Fenris, dass er die Flasche mitgenommen hatte. Kurz darauf flog die Tür aber schon auf und er sah sich direkt mit seinen Handschuhen konfrontiert. Scheinbar hatte Anders nur darauf gewartet, dass er sich die Handschuhe holen kam und wieder verschwand. Stattdessen entschied sich der Elf um, schob die Abscheulichkeit zur Seite und trat erneut in die Klinik um sich wieder ans Feuer zu setzen.  
   
   
   
"Keine Fragen, setzt Euch einfach nur hin und trinkt mit mir", murrte Fenris sofort und nach kurzem Zögern folgte der Magier seinen Anweisungen. Rasch entkorkte er die Flasche, nahm einen großen Schluck und reichte die Flasche an Anders weiter. Ohne Zögern trank auch er etwas von dem Wein und gab die Flasche wieder zurück. Als sie schließlich leer über den Boden rollte, hatte keiner von ihnen ein Wort gewechselt. Fenris war es nur recht so,  Worte zwischen ihm und dem Heiler hatten bisher fast immer zu Streit geführt.  
   
   
   
"Fenris." Genervt schloss der Krieger die Augen, da hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut, nicht wahr? "Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen..."  
   
   
   
Überrumpelt öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah zu dem Menschen, welcher einfach nur ins Feuer starrte. Sicher, er hatte auch schon daran gedacht zu gehen aber praktisch rausgeworfen zu werden weckte den Trotz in ihm und er ließ sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen. Sofort sah Anders zu ihm wobei sein Blick ein wenig verschleiert wirkte. War der Magier etwa schon betrunken? Hielt der denn gar nichts aus?  
   
   
   
"Nein." Schon immer hatte der Elf so etwas zu einem Magier sagen wollen. Aber als Sklave hätte es seinen Tod oder zumindest Schmerzen bedeutet. Jetzt spürte er jedoch nur eine Art tiefe  Befriedigung dabei und er schloss zufrieden die Augen für einen Moment. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn die Augen jedoch wieder öffnen und sofort sah er sich mit dem Augen der Abscheulichkeit konfrontiert. Augenblicklich spannte sich sein Körper an, erwartete die schmerzhafte Magie des Magisters- nein, Anders war kein Magister, er war zu schwach dafür. Und wenn Fenris wollte konnte er dessen kűmmerliches Leben sofort beenden. Dort er tat es nicht und blieb einfach abwartend liegen.  
   
   
   
Selbst als der Heiler immer näher kam, zwang er seinen Körper zur Ruhe. Schließlich konnte der Elf sogar dessen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren, während seine eigene Atmung immer flacher und langsamer wurde. Es wäre so einfach, er müsste nur seine Hand ausstrecken und sie durch dessen Brust stoßen. Binnen weniger Sekunden würde er das Herz am Schlagen hindern und eine weitere Bedrohung würde aus seiner Welt verschwunden sein. Stattdessen lag er jedoch da und betrachtete die Wimpern, die viel zu lang schienen, die Augen, die gebrochen und doch gerade voller Wärme waren.  
   
   
   
Bevor er sich versah, hatte Fenris eine Hand gehoben und an die Wange des Menschen gelegt. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit dem Daumen über dessen Lippen und als diese sich leicht unter der Berührung öffneten, schluckte der Krieger hart. Langsam beugte er sich etwas hoch, hielt jedoch wenige Millimeter vor den Lippen des Heiler inne.  
   
   
   
"Ich sollte gehen." Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich rau in seinen Ohren und sein Hals begann auszutrocknen und zu schmerzen. Fenris sah die Enttäuschung in den Augen der Abscheulichkeit aufblitzen, doch dann nickte dieser und lehnte sich zurück, gab Fenris die Möglichkeit, sich erneut aufzusetzen. Rasch nahm er seine Handschuhe und verschwand erneut in die Dunkelheit. Er wusste, dass es falsch war und doch stand er in der nächsten Nacht erneut mit einer Flasche Wein vor der Klinik.


	2. Kirschkuchen

Anders hatte sich wirklich gefreut, als Fenris ihn zu sich eingeladen hatte. Oder zumindest ging er davon aus, dass „Ich bin es Leid, ständig durch den Dreck der Dunkelstadt zu wandern“ so etwas wie eine Einladung in dessen Anwesen war. Und wenn nicht... Nun, dann konnte er ja noch immer die Beine in die Hand nehmen und rennen, nicht wahr?  
   
Seit Fenris vor Wochen an seinem Geburtstag in seine Klinik gekommen war, hatten sie so etwas wie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen: Niemand erfuhr etwas davon und es wurde nie auch nur ein Wort über die folgenden Abende verloren. Nicht, dass es da etwas zu erzählen gab. Nein, sie saßen einfach nur schweigend auf den Liegen, die Anders ans Feuer gezogen hatte und tranken schweigend die Flasche Wein, die Fenris mitgebracht hatte. Sobald diese einmal geleert war, war es auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Elf schweigend aufstand und ging.  
   
Nicht, dass es den Magier störte. Ganz sicher nicht. Auch wenn sich niemand von ihnen einzugestehen wagte, so hatten sie es doch beide relativ satt, die Abende allein zu verbringen. Warum Fenris sich entschlossen hatte, diese Einsamkeit ausgerechnet mit ihm zu teilen blieb ihm jedoch weiterhin schleierhaft. Doch auch das störte ihn nicht.  
   
Anders erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln und löschte anschließend die Laterne vor seienr Klinik. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick in diese, ehe er die Türen auch schon abschloss und sich auf den Weg in die Oberstadt machte. Viele mochten denken, dass es Abends besonders gefährlich war, doch das war reiner Blödsinn. Die wirklichen Gefahren suchten das Licht des Tages und dem Lärm des Marktes um ihre Opfer aus den Weg zu räumen.  
   
Sicher, notfalls konnte er auch den geheimen Weg durch den Keller des Hawke Anwesen nehmen, aber das wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er etwas für Hawke übrig gehabt hatte, aber diese Gefühle waren rasch verflogen, als er sie zusammen mit Isabela gesehen hatte. Und er war sich sicher, dass diese ihn sogleich in ihre „nächtlichen Aktivitäten“ einbinden würde, sollte er des Nachts durch den Keller kommen.  
   
Außerdem hielt Gerechtigkeit ebenfalls nicht allzuviel davon. Wobei der Geist selten viel von etwas hielt, dass ihn von ihrem Vorhaben abhielt. Dass er jetzt schwieg und auch die restlichen Abende zusammen mit Fenris still gewesen war, wunderte ihn sogar ein wenig. Wenn auch nicht viel. Mit all seinem Lyrium hatte der Krieger wohl etwas beruhigendes auf den Geist.  
   
Und während Gerechtigkeit in Erinnerungen an das Nichts schwelgte, war Anders schon froh, wenn Fenris sein Herz dort ließ, wo es war. In seiner Brust. Dass dieser ihn außerhalb ihrer Treffen noch immer mit Blicken zu töten versuchte, machte die ganze Angelegenheit auch nicht besser, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber er wollte auch nicht auf die Abende verzichten, die dafür sorgten, dass er sich entspannte.  
   
Verwundert blieb der Magier stehen und starrte die Türe vor seiner Nase an. Durch seine Gedanken hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er bereits in der Oberstadt angekommen war und nun vor dem Anwesen des Elfen stand. Vorsichtiger geworden sah er sich kurz um, ehe er zu einem der zerbrochenen Fenster ging und durchschaute. Bedrückendes Schweigen und eine tiefe Schwärze war alles, was ihn empfing. Hatte er sich am Ende vielleicht doch vertan?  
   
„Unmöglich! Ich kann mich nicht so sehr geirrt haben!“ Verwirrt trat er von dem Fenster zurück und starrte stattdessen nun die Türe an. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er könnte es wagen und einfach in das Haus einsteigen, aber am Ende hielt ihn Fenris noch für eine Gefahr und wie das enden würde... nun ja, lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nett anklopfen?  
   
Gesagt, getan, baute sich der Heiler vor der Holztür auf und hob die Faust zum Klopfen, als diese auch schon aufschwang und ihn überrascht zurückstolpern ließ.  
   
„Wollt Ihr noch länger dort herumstehen, oder wartet Ihr lediglich drauf, dass Euch ein paar Templer aufgabeln?“ Der Elf klang gereizt und gleichzeitig noch genervt dazu. Grund genug also für Anders, ein passendes Kommentar dazu abzugeben. Nur blieb ihm dieses Wortwörtlich im Halse stecken und stattdessen begann er zu husten und anschließend zu lachen. Dass die grünen Augen des Kriegers dabei gefährlich aufblitzten bemerkte er dabei nicht einmal wirklich.  
   
„Was ist so witzig, Magier?! Habt Ihr nun vollkommen Euren Verstand verloren oder zumindest das, was davon übrig geblieben ist?!“  
   
Sich der drohenden Gefahr wohlweißlich bewusst versuchte der Heiler, nicht erneut zu lachen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich daran, als er den Elfen erneut ins Gesicht sah. Fenris war dieses Verhalten jedoch langsam Leid und so entschloss er sich dazu, Anders einfach die Türe vor der Nase zu zu knallen. Zuerst völlig perplex, begann der Magier erneut zu lachen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, dafür war der Anblick einfach zu gut gewesen.  
   
„Fenris, es tut mir Leid. Wirklich, ich verspreche Euch, nicht wieder zu lachen“, beteuerte der Heiler, sobald er sich erneut gefangen hatte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ließ sich der verdammte Elf jedoch mehr Zeit wie nötig gewesen wäre und gerade, als der Magier seufzend gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Türe erneut einen kleinen Spalt breit.  
   
„Ein Wort, Magier... Und Hawke wird sich einen neuen Heiler suchen müssen“, grollte der Krieger durch den Spalt und sobald der Magier genickt hatte, öffnete sich die Türe vollständig. Erneut überkam Anders dabei der Drang, lauthals loszulachen, doch stattdessen lächelte er einfach nur und hob eine Hand um mit ihr über die Stirn des Elfen zu streichen. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn der Elf packte seine Hand bevor diese ihn überhaupt berühren konnte. Aber immerhin war der Griff nicht allzu schmerzhaft, hatte der Krieger diesmal doch tatsächlich auf seine Handschuhe verzichtet.  
   
„Mehl... Ihr habt Mehl auf Eurer Stirn, Fenris... Und auf Eurer Nase“, erklärte Anders bereitwillig und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Hand aus dem Griff zu befreien. Warum auch? Im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen Elfen hatte er jedenfalls keine Berührungsängste. Und eine Hand an seiner war eine weniger, die sich um sein Herz schließen konnte.  
   
„Dessen bin ich mir vollkommen bewusst“, knurrte der Krieger jedoch nur und im nächsten Moment ließ er Anders‘ Hand los, als hätte diese plötzlich Feuer gefangen. Was sie nicht hatte, wirklich nicht! Immerhin kannte der Magier seinen persönlichen Sargnagel nun schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass unangekündigte Magie außerhalb eines Kampfes schmerhaft für ihn enden würde. „Habt Ihr noch mehr solcher Weisheiten oder wollt Ihr endlich eintreten, damit ich die Türe schließen kann?“  
   
„Warum? Habt Ihr etwa Angst, dass Eure Skelette hier aufstehen und abhauen könnten? Oder das den Pilzen dort die saubere Luft nicht bekommt? Oder das der Staub-“  
   
„Oder das die beiden Templer dort hinten hierherkommen und Euch mitnehmen könnten?“, unterbrach der Krieger ihn leicht genervt, erzielt damit jedoch genau die erhoffte Wirkung. Binnen weniger Sekunden stand Anders jetzt in dem Anwesen und knallte rasch die Türe hinter sich zu. Da er kurz darauf zu einem der Fenster schlich um nach den vermeindlichen Templern zu sehen, entging ihm das kleine Lächeln auf Fenris‘ Lippen.  
   
„Dort sind nirgendwo Templer... Vielleicht sollte ich mir einmal Eure Augen ansehen, wenn Ihr schon in irgendwelchen Schatten ein paar Templer seht, Fenris. Oder... Oh, Ihr verdammter-“, begann der Magier und drehte sich um, damit er dem Elfen direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Doch dieser hatte den Eingangsbereich bereits verlassen und so starrte ihn lediglich ein Skelett aus dunklen Höhlen an. Sorgsam sah sich Anders um, doch außer weiteren Skeletten, Pilzen und einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht gab es hier nichts viel. Wohin war der Elf nur verschwunden? Die Frage erübrigte sich für’s Erste, als besagter Elf durch eine Seitentüre erneut in die Halle trat.  
   
„Wollt Ihr weiterhin dort herumstehen und die Spinnweben zählen? Ich wusste schon immer, dass mit euch Magiern etwas nicht stimmt.“  
   
„Ihr könntet auch einfach mal das Anwesen säubern, dann bräuchte ich keine Spinnweben zählen! Und die Pilze sind auch kein sehr gutes Zeichen, ich habe schon drei Sorten hier entdeckt, welche hochgiftig sind!“  
   
Wortlos drehte sich der Elf erneut um und schritt zu einer weiteren Türe. Dahinter schien jedoch nur ein kleiner Raum zu liegen, denn Fenris blieb am Rahmen stehen und als er sich wieder umdrehte, hielt er einen Besen und ein Kehrblech in den Händen. Mit beidem ging er auf Anders zu, welcher die Utensilien fragend beäugte.  
   
„Wenn es Euch so sehr stört, dann macht doch sauber!“, grollte Fenris auch schon und drückte ihm beides in die Hände, nur um es kurz darauf wieder zurück zu bekommen. Nicht, dass es den Elfen gewundert hätte. Trotzdem lächelte er nun erneut ein wenig, während Anders die Arme verschränkte.  
   
„Seh ich aus wie Eure Putzhilfe? Nein, das könnt Ihr schön alleine machen!“  
   
„Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Wenn Ihr also nicht kehren wollt, könnt Ihr genauso gut nach oben gehen und dort warten.“ Mehr sagte der Elf nicht, denn schon verstaute er den Besen und auch das Kehrblech wieder, verschwand dann erneut durch die Seitentüre und ließ Anders wieder in der Eingangshalle stehen.  
   
„Verfluchter Elf...“, murrte dieser leise für sich, folgte dann aber der Anweisung und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben wo er wusste, dass dort das Schlafzimmer des Elfen lag. Und im Gegensatz zur Eingangshalle war dieser Raum sogar verblüffend sauber und aufgeräumt. Im Kamin prasselte fröhlich ein Feuer und auf einen sauberen Tisch stand sogar etwas, dass verdächtig nach einem Kuchen aussah. Die drei Flaschen mit Wein übersah er dabei großzügig, auch wenn er für sich vermerkte, Fenris später einmal auf sein Alkoholproblem anzusprechen.  
   
Doch für jetzt sog er einfach nur die Wärme des Kaminfeuers in sich auf, während er zuerst seinen Stab und anschließend seinen Mantel ablegte. Kurz fiel der Blick des Heilers erneut auf den Kuchen und er fragte sich, ob Fenris wohl sehr sauer sein würde, sollte er einfach ohne ihn anfangen. Sicher würde der Elf sauer sein... Aber verdammt! Der Geruch der süßen Backware war wirklich zu verführerisch! Probieren konnte er doch zumindest, oder?  
   
Für einen Moment verharrte der Magier horchend, doch da er nichts hörte, schlich er langsam näher an den Tisch heran. Als er direkt davor stand, horchte er erneut, ehe er vorsichtig mit einem Finger den Kuchen antippte. Weich war er auf jeden Fall und saftig sicher auch. Vielleicht sollte er einfach nur ein Stück vom Rand abbrechen? Immerhin konnte es doch gut sein, dass Fenris ihn versalzen hatte, oder?  
   
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“  
   
In genau diesem Moment war der Magier froh, dass er noch nichts in der Hand hatte, denn dieses wäre sicherlich sonstwohin geflogen, wenn nicht sogar dem Elfen ins Gesicht, welcher es geschafft hatte, sich unbemerkt hinter ihn zu stellen. So zuckte er jedoch nur heftig zusammen, wirbelte herum und sah Fenris entgeistert an.  
   
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Ihr mich nicht vergiften wollt.“  
   
„Warum sollte ich das tun wollen?“ Würden sie sich nicht schon seit Jahren gegenseitig bei jeder Gelegenheit an die Kehle springen, hätte Anders dem Elfen seine überraschte Miene vielleicht sogar abgekauft. „Ich essen schließlich ebenfalls von dem Kuchen.“ Ah okay, das war dann doch einleuchtend. „Und jetzt setzt Euch, oder wollt Ihr vielleicht doch noch das Anwesen putzen?“  
   
Mehr brauchte der Magier nicht zu hören, denn schon rutschte er auf einen der Stühle am Tisch und sah freudig wie ein Kind dabei zu, wie Fenris den Kuchen viertelte und jeweils ein Stück auf einen Teller legte. Sogar Gabeln hatte der Elf und sobald dieser sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatte, spießte Anders ein kleines Stüc zum Probieren auf seine Gabel auf. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn ab der Mitte traf er auf seltsamen Widerstand.  
   
„Fenris... Habt Ihr den Kuchen selbst gebacken?“  
   
„Allerdings... Gibt es ein Problem damit?“  
   
„Habt Ihr frische Kirschen verwendet?“, fragte der Magier langsam weiter nach, ohne auf die Gegenfrage einzugehen.  
   
„Verdorbene hatten sie leider nicht mehr im Angebot“, grollte der Elf auch schon, während Anders nun mit einem schiefen Lächeln von seinem Kuchenstück aufsah.  
   
„Ihr habt die Kirschen vorher aber nicht zufällig entkernt, oder?“  
   
„Ent- was- ...Oh...“ Am Liebsten hätte der Heiler jetzt wieder gelacht, während Fenris nun mit großen Augen auf den Kuchen starrte und beiläufig nach einer der Weinflaschen griff. Aber ihm blieb das Lachen im Halse stecken, als er sah, wie etwas Kleines mit eindeutig viel zu vielen Beinen und Augen auf den Kuchen zukrabbelte.  
   
Ohne zu zögern sprang der Magier erneut auf, doch diesmal folgte dieser Aktion ein kleiner Feuerball, welcher auf den Tisch knallte und einen Brandfleck dort hinterließ, wo zuvor noch die kleine Spinne gewesen war. Sehr zu Fenris‘ Mißfallen, denn dieser sah Anders nun grollend an.  
   
„Magier!“  
   
„Da war eine verdammte Spinne!“, gab der Magier auch schon zurück und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick vom Krieger. Verständlich, immerhin kämpften sie in dieser verfluchten Mine von Hawke doch ständig gegen diese Viecher. Und die waren sogar um einiges größer, als alles, was er hier in dem Anwesen je begegnet war.  
   
„Eine Spinne? Und wie groß war diese? Ein Fingerbreit? Sicher nicht so groß wie die, die wir schon in der Mine bezwungen haben....“  
   
„Ihr versteht nicht... Die sind groß und nicht zu übersehen. Bei denen muss man keine Angst haben, sie plötzlich im Essen oder im Mund zu haben und-“, beschwertes ich Anders und schoß einen weiteren Feuerball ab. Diesmal auf eine Spinne, welche sich ihren Weg über eine Weinflasche bahnte. Diese zerschellte auch sofort und ein tiefes Grollen war plötzlich von Fenris zu hören.  
   
„Raus...“  
   
„Aber-“  
   
„RAUS! Und zwar SOFORT!“, knurrte der Elf und funkelte Anders mordlustig an. Dieser hatte eindeutig ein Alkoholproblem!


	3. Blaubeermuffin

„Also, Hawke... Welches Problem besteht noch gleich in der Mine?“, fragte der Elf wie beiläufig, während er mit dem Daumen über den Rand seines Weinglases fuhr. Die Angesprochene Kriegerin hob verwundert die Braue über die Frage, doch Anders wusste es besser. Dieser elende Misthaufen hatte die Frage doch mit purer Absicht gestellt!

„Spinnen. Es sind doch eigentlich fast immer Spinnen. Nun, die sind mir ehrlich gesagt auch lieber wie die letzten Drachlinge“, erwiderte Hawke schließlich und zuckte anschließend mit den Schultern, während Fenris noch immer über den Rand des Glases fuhr und damit langsam einen recht nervtötenden Laut erzeugte.

„Hmm... Spinnen also... Nur große oder sind auch ein paar kleine dabei?“ Auch jetzt wanderten die Brauen der Kriegerin wieder in die Höhe während Anders nun das dringende Bedürfnisse hatte, dem Alkoholiker neben sich seinen Krug ins Gesicht zu werfen. Ob es ihn wunderte, dass Fenris ihn nun gezielt ärgerte? Nein... Ob es ihn aufregte? Beim Erbauer, ja!

„Große, kleine, dicke, dünne, picklige, behaarte, unbehaarte... Spinnen nunmal! Warum habt Ihr plötzlich so ein Interesse an Spinnen, Fenris?“ Der Elf wollte gerade antworten, als die Türe zum Gehängten Mann aufflog und Isabela mit einem Strahlen auf den Lippen und einem Karton auf der Hand eintrat. Kurz sah sich die Piratin um, entdeckte die drei am Tisch und bahnte sich anschließend ihren Weg zu ihnen durch.

„Vielleicht hat er ja vor sich eine Spinne als Haustier zu halten“, warf Anders schließlich ein und erntete dafür ein kleines Lächeln vom Elfen. Und dieses Lächeln war nun wirklich nicht eines von der Sorte, welches ihm ein warmes Gefühl im Magen verpasste. Eher sorgte es dafür, dass sich sein Magen unheilvoll zusammenzog.

„Ah, Hawke hat euch also schon über die Mine aufgeklärt“, bemerkte Isabela und ersparte Anders damit eine Antwort. Fast schon erleichtert wollte er ihr zulächeln, hätte er da nicht das verhängnisvolle Glitzern in ihren Augen gesehen. Das Letzte was er wollte war, dass Isabela irgendetwas mitbekommen hatte. Denn diese würde zusammen mit Varric sofort wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. Aber die Piratin sagte nichts weiter dazu und schenkte stattdessen Hawke einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie den Karton aufklappte und ihnen deren Inhalt zeigte.

„Nur eine kleine Gefälligkeit der Minenarbeiter, weil wir uns schon wieder daran machen, deren Arsch zu retten“, erklärte Isabela und nahm einen hellen Muffin heraus, welchen sie Anders reichte. Auch Hawke bekam einen hellen, während Fenris sich mit einem dunklen begnügen musste. Nicht dass es den Elfen zu stören schien, so groß wie seine Augen bei dem Anblick geworden waren. „Ich hoffe, sie schmecken euch. In der Mitte ist im Übrigen eine Blaubeerfüllung.“

Mehr brauchte die Piratin nicht zu sagen, denn schon begann Hawke ihren zu essen und sobald auch Fenris ihrem Beispiel folgte, probierte auch der Heiler von seinem. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte dabei das Lächeln, mit dem Isabela den Elfen am Tisch beobachtete. Sobald die drei fertig waren sah sie auch schon wieder zu Hawke und begann damit, Karten für eine Runde Wicked Grace zu mischen.

Wie gewohnt zog die Piratin sie alle über den Tisch und wie gewohnt, verlor Anders fast jede Runde. Nicht, dass es ihn noch sonderlich störte oder gar frustrierte. Sie kannten einander nun schon lange genug und er wusste genau, dass er morgen die Hälfte seines Verlustes seltsamerweise in einem Beutel vor der Klinik wiederfinden würde. Der Rest landete anschließend wieder mal bei Lirene, was ihm nur recht sein konnte. Seine Klinik konnte jegliche Hilfe gebrauchen.

„Mir ist heiß“, murmelte Fenris und fuhr sich demonstrativ über die Stirn, so dass jeder von ihnen für einen kurzen Moment dessen Karten sehen konnte. Und verdammt! Der verfluchte Elf hatte eindeutig eine Gewinnerhand, auch wenn diese ihm jetzt wohl nicht mehr viel bringen würde. Das dachte sich dieser wohl auch, denn kurz darauf legte er seine Hand komplett ab und sah gereizt zu Anders. Gerade so, als wäre dieser es schuld, dass ihm zu warm war.

„Heiß? Ist mit Euch alles in Ordnung, Fenris?“ Die Besorgnis, die Anders angesichts des Blickes gänzlich fehlte, schwang hörbar in der Stimme ihrer Anführerin mit. Als Fenris einfach nur nickte, zeigte auch Isabela ihre Anteilnahme an dessen Leid. Denn sie trat dem Heiler nun leicht gegen den Fuß und sobald dieser sie ansah, nickte sie zum leidenden Elfen. Ein unmissverständliches 'Mach was!', welches ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

Trotz allem stand der Magier auf, nachdem er seine Hand ebenfalls abgelegt hatte. Damit hätte er sowieso auch dieses mal nicht viel reißen können. Dabei widerstrebte es ihm ja nicht einmal aus Prinzip, dem immer meckernden Krieger zu helfen. Aber seit ihrem letzten Treffen hatte der Elf ihn immer und immer wieder mit kleinen Sticheleien genervt. Wobei sein liebtes Mittel dabei die Erwähnung von Spinnen war, natürlich! Sollte Fenris dann doch auch ruhig mal leiden. Wahrscheinlich war ihm der ganze Alkohol einfach nicht bekommen!

Jetzt verdrängte er den Gedanken an einer willkommenen Rache und legte dem Elfen eine Hand auf die Schulter und eine weitere auf die Stirn. Sofort wurde er mit Grummeln und einem weiteren bösen Blick konfrontriert, aber dabei blieb es zu seiner großen Überraschung auch. Trotzdem wagte es der Heiler nicht, Magie anzuwenden. Ersten wusste er bisher ja nicht einmal was los war und zum Zweiten mochte er seine Organe dort, wo sie waren, danke.

„Die Temperatur ist ein wenig erhöht, aber bei Weitem noch kein Anzeichen für Fieber“, erklärte er auch schon und nahm eine Kerze von ihrem Tisch. Langsam bewegte er diese vor den Augen des Kriegers hin und her und auch wenn dieser erneut leise grummelte, folgte er dem Licht bereitwillig mit den Augen. Kurz darauf wurde die Kerze wieder weggestellt und stattdessen fühlte Anders nun den Puls des Elfen. „Der Puls ist ebenfalls ein wenig erhöht, aber ansonsten scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.“

Sobald der Magier fertig war, setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und nahm seine Karten erneut in die Hand. Er war sich der drei paar Augen mehr wie nur bewusst, aber was sollte er denn noch großartig machen? Magie durfte er nicht anwenden und ansonsten gab es nicht viel, was er tun konnte. Sicher, er konnte den Elfen in seine Klinik bringen, aber wirklich viel Lust hatte er da nun wirklich nicht drauf.

„Magier...“

Oho! Er war also nun wieder nur der Magier und keine Abscheulichkeit? Vielleicht hatte der Krieger ja doch schon einen leichten Schaden davon getragen? Aber trotzdem reagierte er für’s Erste nicht darauf, auch wenn die Blicke sich langsam wie Dolche anfühlten.

„Magier!“

Nope, nein. Immernoch reagierte der Heiler nicht darauf und nahm sich lieber seinen Tee vor. Sicher, sobald Hawke einschritt würde er sich auch weiter um den Elfen kümmern, aber für jetzt wollte er einfach mal nicht als Magier tituliert werden, auch wenn er einer war. Aber sobald Fenris es sagte, klang es wie eine Beleidigung.

„Venhedis! Mir ist noch immer heiß, Anders!“, zischte der Elf schließlich und erlangte dadurch auch wirklich die Aufmerksamkeit des ehemaligen Wächters. Abermals legte er seine Karten ab und sah zu Fenris, welcher ihn zumindest mit mehr mit allzu gereizt ansah.

„Und was soll ich jetzt tun?“

„Ihr seid der Heiler, nicht ich!“

Ach? Jetzt war er also der Heiler, weil dieser ihn brauchte? Na, das war doch mal ein Fortschritt der ihm fast schon gefiel. Aber auch nur fast. Nur wusste er absolut nicht, was er hier und vor allem ohne Magie ausrichten sollte.

„Ihr solltet Euch am Besten hinlegen und ausruhen, Fenris“, bemerkte Hawke langsam und da Fenris ihn noch immer ansah, nickte der Magier zustimmend. Sobald sich der Krieger jedoch erhob, begann er auf Tevene zu fluchen, schwankte ein wenig und suchte Halt am Tisch. Grund genug für Isabela, ihm erneut gegen den Fuß zu treten und ihn erneut seufzen zu lassen.

„Also gut... Ich bring unser Prinzesschen zurück in ihr Schloss und sehe zu, dass es ihr besser geht.“ Noch während der Heiler sprach, schnappte er sich einen Arm des Kriegers und legte ihn sich um die Schultern, während er selbst einen Arm um dessen Hüfte schlang. Natürlich erklang sofort wieder obligatorische Grummeln zusammen mit diversen Flüchen auf Tevene, die sogar einen Meister des Fluchens hätten erröten lassen.

„Ich pass auf eure Waffen auf“, versprach Hawke mit Erleichterung in der Stimme, während sie Isabela am Handgelenk fasste, damit dieser den beiden Rivalen nicht sofort folgte. Sobald diese aus dem Gehängten Mann getreten waren, sah Hawke ihre Freundin auch schon mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Also gut, was habt Ihr gemacht?“

„Ich? Ich hab nichts gemacht, meine Liebe. Fenris allein hat sich dazu entschieden, den Muffin zu essen, nicht wahr? Aber vielleicht – wirklich nur vielleicht – hatte dieser nicht die erhoffte Wirkung gehabt“, gab die Piratin mit einem Lächeln zu, die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt.

„Und welche Wirkung hattet Ihr Euch erhofft?“

„Nun zumindest nicht, dass ihm so heiß wird. Körperlich gesehen meine ich“, meinte Isabela nur und lächelte weiter vor sich hin. Anders hingegen hatte ganz andere Probleme und diese bestanden nicht nur in dem kleinen Größenunterschied zwischen Fenris und ihm. Oder der stacheligen Rüstung, nein, die wäre ihm jetzt sogar recht willkommen! Auch dessen ständiges Fluchen hatte nachgelassen.

Stattdessen kicherte der Elf nun leise... Ja, verdammt noch eins, der Elf kicherte! Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Fenris so gut wie nicht kicherte, war dieses Geräusch sogar gleich noch bedrohlicher wie dessen Kampfschrei. Außerdem nutzte er seine Hände dazu, immer wieder über die Federn auf seinem Schulterschutz zu streichen. Beim Erbauer, was war nur mit dem Elfen los?

„Die Federn sind so weich... und fluffig“, bemerkte der Krieger, während Anders ihn halb schleppend durch Kirkwall zu dessen Anwesen eskortierte. Als er diesen Kommentar hörte, blieb er jedoch verwirrt stehen und sah zu dem Elfen an seiner Seite. Denn dieser hatte nun zwar mit Kichern aufgehört, dafür jedoch seine Nase in den Federn vergraben.

„Fenris... Ist das Euer Ernst?“ Okay gut, die Frage hätte er sich wirklich sparen können, nicht wahr? Scheinbar war ja doch ein wenig mehr an der Tatsache dran, dass dem Elfen heiß war. Denn für gewöhnlich würde der Krieger eine derartige Nähe nicht zulassen und schon gar nicht von ihm, einem Magier. Aber woher kam dieser Sinneswandel?

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst... Und mir ist heiß!“, grollte der Elf in die Federn und schien sich darin wohl ziemlich gut zu fühlen. Zu gut für seinen Geschmack, zumal es ihn wirklich unruhig machte, dass der Elf so bereitwillig den Körperkontakt zuließ. Wüsste er es nicht besser würde er denken, dass der Krieger irgendetwas-

„Oh, Isabela! Ich glaub’s nicht!“, stöhnte Anders und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sicherlich hatte die Piratin etwas mit dem Zustand des Elfen zu tun. Natürlich! Darum hatte sie sich auch so seltsam verhalten. Vielleicht sollte er zurückgehen und fragen, was in sie gefahren war? Oder eher, in Fenris?

„Fenris...“

„Was?“

„Fenris, nicht Isabela... Ich bin hier und nicht sie.“ Die Stimme des Kriegers klang gedämpft, aber was wunderte es ihn? Immerhin schnüffelte der doch noch immer an seinen Federn, während er sich nun fast schon an ihn hängte. Also gut, vielleicht sollte er sein Gespräch mit der Piratin auf später verschieben. Jetzt galt es erst einmal, sich von dem Elfen zu befreien!

Zumindest half dieser dabei noch immer ein wenig mit und sobald sie die Haustüre erreicht hatten, ließ Fenris sogar von ihm ab um diese zu öffnen. Nicht, dass es sonderlich schwer gewesen wäre... Immerhin schloss Fenris diese nie ab, wobei er es auch nicht unbedingt benötigt hatte. Schließlich musste er weder Templer noch Patienten fürchten, die Abends sein Haus stürmten. Und wenn sich doch mal jemand reinwagte, wurde er von einem rachsüchtigen Lyriumgeist empfangen. Nicht, dass Anders es wagen würde, Fenris in dessen Anwesenheit so zu nennen!

Ein lautes Scheppern holte den Heiler aus seinen Gedanken zurück und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Fenris sich von ihm entfernt hatte und bereits in dem Anwesen war. Eigentlich könnte er doch jetzt gehen und sich um Isabela kümmern, oder? Erneut ertöhnte das Scheppern und sein Vorhaben verpuffte mit einem Mal ins Nichts.

„Fenris? Alles in- Was macht Ihr da?“ Verwirrt sah Anders zum Elfen, welcher mitten in der Eingangshalle stand und sich scheinbar bereits seiner Handschuhe entledigt hatte. Zumindest zierten diese nicht mehr seine Unterarme und Hände, sondern den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Und so wie es aussah, wollte er gerade mit seinem Brustschutz weiter machen.

„Mir ist heiß“, kam auch nur als Antwort, bevor der Schutz ebenfalls zu Boden fiel und ein weiteres Scheppern verursachte. Kein Wunder, wenn die Bewohner dachten, dass dieses Anwesen heimgesucht war. Wenn Fenris sich immer so leise auszog... Natürlich flog auch der Schulterschutz zu Boden und natürlich auch dieser besonders leise.

„Und darum macht Ihr einen solchen Lärm?“ Zugegeben, diese Frage war wirklich unnötig und der Blick, den Fenris ihm daraufhin zuwarf, bestätigte ihm das nur noch mehr. Doch der Elf sagte nichts dazu sondern machte sich nunmehr darum, seine Weste zu öffnen und so sehr Anders den Anblick begrüßte, wurde ihm dann doch langsam wieder mulmig zu Mute. „Wenn Ihr nackt herumlauft, wird auch recht schnell verdammt kalt werden.“

Erneut sah Fenris ihn an, doch diesmal begann der Krieger zu Lächeln. Mit nunmehr offener Weste machte er einen Schritt auf den Magier zu, doch dieser wich fast sofort einen Schritt zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment hoben sich die Brauen des Elfen an, ehe das Lächeln tiefere Züge annahm und er erneut auf ihn zutrat. Auch jetzt wich Anders zurück, zumindest so lange, bis dass er eine verdammte Wand im Rücken spürte.

„Kalt? Bringt mich nicht zum Lachen, Magier. Sonst würde ich noch denken, dass es Euch wirklich interessiert“, bemerkte Fenris und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, noch ein weiteren Schritt auf seinen Rivalen zu zugehen. Noch weiter und es wäre unvermeidlich, dass sie beide sich berühren würden. Nicht, dass Anders allzuviel dagegen aber im Moment war er sich wirklich nicht sicher, was der Krieger vorhatte. Na, immerhin leuchtete er noch nicht!

„Oh, stimmt! Ich habe Euch auch nur aus reiner Selbstliebe hierher gebracht. Verzeiht, ich werde sofort meinen Magierhintern aus Eurem Anwesen entfernen, werter Herr!“, grollte der Heiler und hatte definitiv keine Lust auf dieses Scheiß hier. Als er sich jedoch von der Wand lösen wollte, überbrückte Fenris auch noch das letzte Bisschen an Abstand zwischen ihnen. Einen Umstand, den Anders sowohl begrüßte, wie auch verfluchte.

„Was ist los, Magier? Mache ich Euch etwa nervös?“ Die Frage war an sich schon blanker Hohn, doch das raubtiergleiche Lächeln machte es nur noch absurder. Als würde Fenris ihn nervös machen, ha! Niemals! Aber er konnte nicht verheimlichen, dass er sich gerade gerne woanders hinwünschte. Moment, was machte die Hand dort neben seinem Kopf?! Verfluchter Elf!

„Nervös? Mich? Macht Euch nicht lächerlich, Fenris. Ich bin lediglich besorgt um Euer Wohlbefinden... und über mein eigenes, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf“, fügte Anders hinzu und begann zu Lächeln. Wo war nur sein Geist, wenn er ihn mal brauchte? Der könnte ihm ruhig ein wenig helfen.

„Euer Wohlbefinden?“ War das gerade wirklich ernsthafte Überraschung, die da in der Stimme und dem Blick des Elfen zu finden war? Nun, das war doch nun wirklich zu absurb, selbst für ihn und diese Welt. Demnach war er doch sehr überrascht, als Fenris seine freie Hand dazu nutzte um sie ihm auf die Wange zu legen. 

„Jaaaaa... Ihr wisst schon... Meine Organe sind gerne da, wo sie gerade sind und wenn sie es nicht sind, dann geht es mir sicherlich nicht mehr gut und anschließend-“ Er redete Unsinn, natürlich redete er Unsinn, wenn er sich in eine Ecke gedrängt fühlte. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Scheinbar dachte sich der Elf ähnliches, denn bevor Anders weiter babbeln konnte, legte er ihm eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit Euren... Organen zu spielen“, bemerkte er verwirrt und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Für einen Moment schien der Elf zu überlegen und dabei vergaß er wohl auch, dass ihm doch ach so heiß war. Wobei er jetzt nicht mehr der Einzige war, wenngleich wohl aus verschwinden Gründen. Und diese Gründe würde er so schnell nicht laut aussprechen.

„Mhhmm mmh mhhhm.“ Oh richtig. Sprechen mit einer Hand auf dem Mund war noch nie wirklich erfolgreich gewesen. Fenris schien das auch recht bald verstanden zu haben, denn schon nahm die Hand wieder ihren Platz auf seiner Wange ein. Warum eigentlich? Seit wann mochte dieser Körperkontakt so sehr?

„Danke, ich dachte schon Ihr-“ Wieder wurde Anders daran gehindert zu sprechen, doch diesmal war es keine Hand auf seinem Mund. Stattdessen hatte Fenris eine viel effektiviere Methode gefunden, denn er hatte sich kurzerhand zu ihm hochgelehnt und ihn geküsst. Falls man den 2-Sekunden-Kontakt ihrer Lippen so nennen konnte. Aber hey! Das war gerade immerhin Fenris gewesen... Fenris!

„Fenris?“ Er konnte immerhin ja zumindest einmal den Grund dafür erfahren, oder nicht? Schließlich war es ja nun nicht wirklich alltäglich, dass ausgerechnet der Krieger sich ihm derartig näherte. Aber auf seine Antwort musste er wohl noch warten, denn der Elf drehte sich plötzlich von ihm weg und presste eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Mir ist kalt...“, murmelte Fenris leise und diesmal war es an Anders, überrascht dreinzublicken. Einen passenden Kommentar konnte er jedoch nicht mehr zum Besten geben, denn schon beugte sich der Elf vor und übergab sich direkt auf den ohnehin schon dreckigen Boden. Na toll, war es etwa so schlecht gewesen? Na okay, daran lag es sicherlich nicht. Eher an dem tollen Muffin...

„Ihr solltet Euch ins Bett legen, Fenris. Ich kümmere mich schon um den Rest.“ Anbieten konnte man es ja immerhin mal, nicht wahr? Und der Elf sah wirklich nicht gut aus, fast so als würde dieser jeden Moment kollabieren. Allein um das schon zu verhindern warf er ihn sich kurzerhand über die Schulter um ihn ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Dass Fenris nicht argumentierte sprach allein schon für seinen miesen Zustand und sobald Anders ihn auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, schlief dieser bereits in aller seelenruhe.

„Verdammter Elf... Wegen Euch bekomm ich wirklich noch einmal Kopfschmerzen...“, murmelte Anders, ehe er ihm eine weiße Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Kurz darauf seufzte er jedoch und machte sich daran, die Sauerei aus der Eingangshalle zu entfernen. Isabela konnte bis morgen warten.


	4. Pfannkuchenzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte es zuerst nur ein OneShot werden, aber Anders wollte mehr.  
> Eigentlich sollte nach 4 Kapitel Schluss sein, aber Fenris war noch nicht bereit.  
> ...Und jetzt brauche ich ein neues Nudelholz, dass ich denen über den Kopf ziehen kann um sie weichzuklopfen :D

Das Anwesen lag in völliger Stille und doch erwachte der Elf mit einem Mal. Sofort fixierten seine Augen das Loch im Dach, aus dem bereits die ersten hellen Strahlen des Morgens schienen. Nun, immerhin regnete es nicht; der Topf unter dem Loch stand eh schon kurz vorm Überlaufen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn einmal leeren. Vielleicht auch nicht... Eher nicht, nein.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss der Elf wieder die Augen, ehe ihn ein leises Schnarchen dazu brachte, aufs Bett zu springen und fluchend nach seinem Schwert zu greifen. Oder zumindest versuchte er es, denn der angestammte Platz des Schwertes neben seinem Bett war leer. Egal, seine Handschuhe Waffe genug und- Moment... Wo.Waren.Seine.Handschuhe?! Ein erneutes leises Schnarchen ließ Fenris kurz innehalten und sich umsehen. Sicher würde ein Sklavenhändler nicht schnarchen oder?

Ruhiger geworden ließ er den Blick langsam durch das Zimmer schweifen, bis er die schnarchende Gestalt auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah. Nein, ein Sklavenhändler war dieser sicher nicht aber nicht minder gefährlich... Würde er nicht gerade schnarchend im Stuhl schlafen, natürlich. So hatte die Abscheulichkeit jedoch etwas recht friedliches an sich und sorgte zumindest dafür, dass sich Fenris wieder etwas mehr beruhigte und sich langsam wieder normal auf das Bett setzte.

Dafür nutzte der Krieger die Zeit nun dafür, den letzten Abend in Erinnerung zu rufen und somit zu klären, was er mit seiner Rüstung und seiner Waffe gemacht hatte. Und warum der Magier es sich hier in seinem Schlafzimmer auf seinem Stuhl gemütlich gemacht hatte. Langsam kam seine Erinnerung zurück und langsam spürte er auch wieder die Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Oder zumindest in seine Ohrspitzen, was ihn fast noch mehr frustrierte.

Er konnte eigentlich nur noch hoffen, dass der Magier sein Verhalten gestern nicht falsch interpretiert hatte. Ihm war einfach nur heiß gewesen und anschließend verdammt kalt und außerdem- Wieder schnarchte der verfluchte Kerl auf dem Stuhl und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Elender Magier! Ohne groß nachzudenken schnappte sich Fenris ein Kissen und warf es dem Blonden direkt mitten ins Gesicht.

„Ich war’s nicht!“, rief der Magier erschrocken und wollte sich so schnell es ging aufrichten, nur um zurück auf den Stuhl und mit ihm nach hinten zu fallen. Nur zu gerne hätte Fenris jetzt darüber gelacht, aber er beließ es bei einem kleinen Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, während Anders verzweifelt versuchte, sich aus dem Stuhl zu befreien. Schließlich hatte dieser es auch geschafft und fuhr sich mit einem Seufzen durch die Haare.

„Was seid Ihr nicht gewesen, Magier?“, fragte Fenris schließlich amüsiert nach und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass dieser sich nun ebenfalls mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht rumschlagen musste. Was auch immer dieser nicht gewesen war, schien ihm also recht peinlich zu sein. Der Elf würde lügen, sollte er sagen, dass es ihn nicht interessierte. Aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es wagte und dieses Interesse auch noch weiter kundgab.

Anders schien ohnehin nicht antworten zu wollen, denn nach wenigen Sekunden ließ er von seinen Haaren ab und stellte sich lieber nebens Bett und streckte schon die Hand aus. Nur war Fenris von dieser Aktion ganz und gar nicht begeistert, weswegen er die Hand sofort wegschlug und dem Magier ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

„Mir geht es gut, Magier!“ Natürlich ging es ihm gut, es ging ihm immer gut. Noch besser würde es ihm gehen, wenn der Magier einfach verschwand und er eine lange Sitzung im Weinkeller abgehalten hatte. Aber warum sollte er die Anwesenheit der Abscheulichkeit nicht gleich ausnutzen? Zumindest ein kleines bisschen... „Ich habe Hunger.“

„Aha und jetzt? Dann macht Euch etwas zu Essen.“ Die Verwirrung in der Stimme des Magiers war fast schon spürbar und fast entlockte sie ihm dabei erneut ein kleines Lächeln. Aber eben auch nur fast, lieber behielt er seine typische genervte Miene bei. Diese frustrierte den Heiler immer noch am effektivsten. Und nur weil der Hass zwischen ihnen vielleicht nicht mehr so präsent war, hieß das ja nicht auch gleich, dass er ihn nicht auch weiter entnerven konnte, oder?

„Ihr seid hier mein unfreiwilliger Gast, also werdet Ihr auch das Frühstück zubereiten.“ Also gut, diese Logik war selbst für ihn nicht nachvollziehbar aber was interessierte es ihn? Anders war hier und konnte gefälligst auch etwas dafür tun. Und zwar jetzt. Am Besten sofort und ohne Meckern. Aber wer war er schon, dass der Erbauer ihm diesen kleinen Wunsch erlaubte?

„Unter einer Bedingung... Ihr helft mir. Allein schon weil ich nicht weiß, wo ich was in dieser Bruchbude finde.“

„Lieber in einer Bruchbude leben als in das, was einmal ein Abwasserkanal war“, konterte der Elf mit hochgezogener Braue und als Anders daraufhin ein leises Lachen verlauten ließ, ließ auch Fenris ein kleines Lächeln zu. Anschließend seufzte er jedoch und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Es half ja alles nichts und er wollte noch heute etwas essen, also musste er dem Magier wohl helfen.

Dieser ließ ihn auch brav voran gehen, doch sobald sie in der Küche angekommen waren, begann Anders schon damit, die Schränke zu durchsuchen. Warum sollte Fenris ihm gleich noch einmal helfen? Der schien sich ja schon bereits jetzt sehr gut zurecht zu finden.

„Ich brauche zwei Eier... Habt Ihr Eier, Fenris?“ Selbst für Fenris war das nun einfach zu gut, um es einfach zu überhören oder unkommentiert zu lassen. Als Anders sich dann auch noch zu ihm drehte und ihn fragend ansah, konnte er nicht einmal mehr ein kleines Lächeln unterdrücken, wobei der Lacher auch versuchte, sich seinen Weg herauszubahnen.

„Ach, Ihr braucht Eier? Nun, ich habe Eier.“

„Wunderbar! Dann könnt Ihr mir diese ja geben, nicht wahr? Oder muss ich mir sie selbst holen gehen?“

Hätte Fenris es nicht besser gewusst würde er denken, dass ihn der Blonde gerade hinters Licht führte und mit Absicht seine Frage derartig formulierte. Langsam wurde der Lacher wirklich mehr wie nur aufdringlich, trotzdem hielt ihn Fenris noch immer mit aller Gewalt zurück. Allein schon um zu sehen, wie weit es noch gehen würde.

„Warum sollte ich sie Euch geben? Nehmt sie Euch doch einfach selbst“, gab der Krieger auch schon zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er sich gegen den Küchentisch lehnte. Mittlerweile sah Anders recht verwirrt und sogar ein wenig ratlos an. So wie es aussah konnte dieser sich gerade nicht entscheiden, was er tun sollte oder was der Elf gerade versuchte ihm zu vermitteln. Wobei, wollte er ihm überhaupt etwas vermitteln? Eigentlich war sich Fenris dabei auch nicht mehr so sicher.

„Würdet Ihr mir sagen, wo ich die Eier finden kann, würde ich mir die Eier auch einfach nehmen“, gab Anders fast schon frustriert zu verstehen und schien dabei, einfach zu gehen. Ein Umstand, den Fenris entgegen seiner sonstigen Meinung diesmal nicht akzeptieren würde. Seit ihrem letzten Treffen hier war einige Zeit vergangen und auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab, so hatte er die Zeit zusammen doch ein wenig vermisst.

„Was bekomme ich von Euch, wenn ich Euch sage, wo Ihr die Eier findet?“ Diesmal hatte Fenris keinerlei Absichten gehegt, vielleicht zweideutige Anspielungen zum Besten zu geben und er konnte auch wirklich nichts Zweideutiges an diesen Worten finden. Anders dafür scheinbar umso mehr, denn dieser hob erst die Brauen und begann dann zu Lächeln, ehe er sich ihm langsam näherte. Der Elf erinnerte sich bereits wieder gut an den gestriegen Abend, als er Anders förmlich in die Ecke gedrängt hatte. Nun schien sich der Magier dafür rächen zu wollen und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, blieb er selbst einfach nur ruhig am Tisch gelehnt stehen.

Für Anders schien es eine Art Bestätigung zu sein, denn das Lächeln verbreiterte sich sogar noch ein gutes Stück mehr und er wagte es tatsächlich, sich nicht nur zu ihm vorzubeugen sondern stützte sich auch gleich noch links und rechts von ihm am Tisch ab. Und verdammt noch eins! Er konnte sogar dessen Atem auf seiner Wange spüren.

„Das kommt darauf an, was Ihr dafür von mir verlangt“, kam schließlich die Antwort vom Magier und nun fühlte sich der Elf wirklich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Sicher, er könnte sich ganz einfach befreien, dafür brauchte er nicht einmal seine besondere Fähigkeit. Doch er blieb weiterhin so stehen und verfluchte Anders innerlich lieber dafür, dass er größer war und der Elf somit praktisch zu ihm aufsehen musste. Verdammte Magier!

„Pfannkuchen.“ Immerhin hatte er schon in seinem Schlafzimmer ein Frühstück verlangt und so wie es schien, hatte er den Magier damit gerade ganz schön aus der Bahn geworfen. Jedenfalls war das Lächeln von seinen Lippen verschwunden und auch der Abstand zwischen ihnen nahm langsam wieder zu. Schade eigentlich, er hatte gerade angefangen diese Art der Nähe zu... akzeptieren.

„Dann brauche ich Eier...“

„Ja, so weit waren wir schon. Würde mir der werte Elf nun auch verraten, wo er seine Eier versteckt hält?“

„Im Keller.“

„Im Keller?“

„Im Keller ist es kühler“, erklärte der Elf wie selbstverständlich und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg zu eben diesem. Nicht nur wegen den Eiern, nein. Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Flasche Wein. Oder zwei. Vielleicht auch drei, wenn Anders ihm noch einmal so nahe kam. Doch für’s Erste nahm er nur eine Flasche und eine Schüssel mit den Eiern. Allein schon, weil er nicht mehr auf einmal tragen konnte.

„Habt Ihr meine Eier?“, rief der Magier auch schon aus der Küche, sobald er Fenris die Treppe hochkommen hörte und ohne es zu merken, brachte er ihn damit zum Lächeln. Nur war das Lächeln wieder verschwunden, sobald er die Küche betrat. Er wollte der Abscheulichkeit einfach nicht gönnen, ihn zu oft lächeln zu sehen.

„Eigentlich sind es meine Eier, Magier...“

„Dann gebt mir bitte Eure Eier, damit ich Euch Eure Pfannkuchen machen kann.“ Mehr Worte wurden auch nicht mehr zwischen ihnen gewechselt und Fenris fand sich schließlich damit ab, einfach nur am Tisch zu lehnen und auf Anfrage mal die Milch, mal den Zucker oder wusste der Henker was noch zu reichen.

Schließlich war Anders aber wohl zu frieden mit dem Ergebnis, denn er ließ von seiner Schüssel ab und entfachte das Feuer unter der Herdplatte mit Magie. Und zugegeben, manchmal war die Magie des anderen wirklich nützlich. Noch etwas, was Fenris niemals laut äußern würde. Nicht vor Anders oder sonst irgendwem. Nicht mal vor sich selbst.

„Habt Ihr zufällig auch noch Soßen oder dergleichen versteckt? Oder Obst? Irgendetwas, damit die Pfannkuchen nicht allzu... trocken sind?“, fragte Anders schließlich, nachdem er den ersten Pfannkuchen in der Pfanne zubereitete. Ohne zu antworten verschwand Fenris erneut im Keller und kam schließlich mit der kläglichen Ausbeute namens Schokoladensoße wieder. Eines der wöchentlichen Essensgeschenke, welche Hawke ihm immer wieder machte.

„Reicht das?“

Nur kurz warf Anders einen Blick zu ihm, als er erneut aus dem Keller kam, erblickte die Flasche und nickte anschließend langsam. Nur, damit er sich anschließend wieder den Pfannkuchen widmen konnte. Immer mehr davon landeten auf einem Teller, ehe die Schüssel mit dem Teig endlich leer war. Noch einmal durchsuchte der Magier die Küche, ehe er den Teller in die Mitte des Küchentischs stellte und zwei weitere daneben.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass der werte Herr Elf zufrieden mit dem ist, was er dort sieht. Mehr wird es jedenfalls nicht geben“, verkünde der Heiler geradeheraus und begann schon einmal damit, ihnen beiden ein paar der Pfannkuchen auf die Teller zu geben. Kurz darauf griff er noch nach der Flasche mit der Schokosoße und verpasste ihnen beiden eine großzügige Portion.

„Wir werden sehen. Ihr probiert zuerst, wer weiß schon, was Ihr damit angestellt habt, während ich weg war“, grummelte Fenris und setzte sich ordentlich an den Tisch. Immerhin wollte er ja nun wirklich nicht unhöflich sein und weiterhin an den Tisch lehnen. 

„Ihr seid echt schlimm, Fenris“, seufzte der Heiler aber nur und begann trotzdem damit zu essen. Sobald sich Fenris sicher war, dass der andere nicht einfach umkippte, begann er auch selbst zu essen. Natürlich glaubte er nicht, dass Anders ihn vergiften wollte aber er konnte es ja nicht einfach so zugeben. Dafür ärgerte er den Magier einfach noch viel zu gerne.

Nach einer Weile sah der Elf noch einmal von dem Teller auf und konnte ein Lachen gerade noch so in ein Husten tarnen. Zumindest konnte er nun verstehen, warum Anders bei ihrem letzten Treffen ebenfalls gelacht hatte. Nur lag da doch wohl ein Unterschied darin, ob man sich versehentlich beim Backen selbst einmehlte oder ob man nicht vernünftig essen konnte und sich dabei selbst mit Schokolade verzierte.

„Ihr lacht...“, stellte Anders trotz allem richtig fest und entlockte den Elfen damit ein weiteres getarntes Husten. Nicht, dass es wirklich viel bringen würde, hatte der andere ihn doch bereits enttarnt. Trotzdem war er nicht gewillt, das Lachen auch als solches erkenntlich zu machen. Wobei der Anblick wirklich sehr reizvoll dafür war.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint, Magier.“

„...Nein, natürlich nicht...“, seufzte Anders und schüttelte einfach nur noch den Kopf, ehe er weiter aß. Als wäre das wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden musste Fenris schließlich doch leise lachen und diesmal tarnte er es nicht einmal als Husten. Der verwirrte Blick des Blonden tat schließlich sein Übriges und er hatte kurze Zeit Probleme damit, wieder aufzuhören. „Nicht, dass ich eine Antwort erwarten würde aber ich frage Euch trotzdem: Was ist so lustig, dass der Meister des Grollens mir die Ehre erweist, sein Lachen zu hören?“

Fenris wollte ihm sogar antworten, aber immer wenn er den Blonden ansah, musste er wieder lachen. Sehr zum Missfallen der Abscheulichkeit, welche schließlich die Augen verdrehte und aufstand. Eigentlich müsste sich der Elf jetzt Sorgen machen, aber mittlerweile kannte er den Magier zu gut dafür. Allein schon Hawke zu Liebe würden sie beide sich lediglich auf verbale Streitigkeiten beschränken.

„Was habt Ihr vor?“ Zugegeben, seine Frage kam ein wenig brüchig hervor, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, dabei nicht zu lachen. Was wohl aber hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Anders nunmehr mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und Fenris somit die Schokoladenrückstände auf dessen Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Ich gehe“, kam die knappe Antwort und tatsächlich verschwand der Magier kurz darauf aus der Küche und wenig später hörte der Elf wie die Haustüre geöffnet wurde. Eigentlich konnte es ihm ja egal sein, aber andererseits... Anders hatte ihm in der Nacht ein wenig geholfen und es wäre wirklich nicht nett, ihn so jetzt einfach gehen zu lassen... Aber wann war er denn schon großartig nett gewesen? Vor allem zum Heiler?

„Anders, wartet!“ Also gut, vielleicht konnte er auch für einen Moment mal eine kleine Ausnahme machen. Zumindest für so lange, wie bis dass dieser sich nichts darauf einbildete. Und leider hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass sich der Magier allein schon darauf etwas einbildete, dass er ihn beim Namen nannte. Aber immerhin waren die Schritte kurz verstummt, ehe sie wieder näher kamen.

„Und warum? Damit Ihr Euch weiter über mich lustig machen könnt?“ Anders hatte sich wieder in die Küche bequemt, oder zumindest zum Türrahmen, an dem er sich nun mit verschränkten Armen lehnte. Auch ein genervter Gesichtsausdruck durfte natürlich nicht fehlen, aber leider hatte dieser dank der schönen Gesichtsbemalung nicht die erhoffte Wirkung.

„Entschuldigt... Es ist nur...“ Bitte? Entschuldigte er sich gerade wirklich bei der Abscheulichkeit? Vielleicht hatte der verfluchte Magier ja doch etwas in den Teig gegeben, was ihn nun zu einem Vollidioten machte. Ha, aber natürlich hatte er das gemacht. Bei ihm hatte es selbstverständlich nichts verändert. Der Magier war schließlich schon vorher ein Vollidiot gewesen!

„Es ist nur was? Weil ich ein Magier bin? Eine Abscheulichkeit? Weil ich es gewagt habe, nett zu sein?“ Oh bitte, jetzt fing der Kerl schon wieder damit an, sich in Selbstmitleid zu suhlen. Manchmal war der Heiler wirklich schlimmer wie jeder Magister! ...Na okay, das war gemein und es stimmte auch nicht, egal wie gerne er dieses Argument einwarf.

„Fangt Ihr schon wieder damit an?“

„Oho, darf ich jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr Vermutungen anstellen?!“

Okay gut, jetzt war der Magier wohl wirklich so weit, dass er jegliche Logik in den Wind schoss und einfach nur wild drauflos redete. Nichts Neues, aber dafür nicht minder nervtötend. Schließlich hatte Fenris auch genug davon und stand ebenfalls auf. Dass Anders ihn dabei skeptisch ansah, war ihm nur recht.

„Eure Vermutungen sind leider fernab jeglicher Logik, Magier“, bemerkte Fenris ruhig und erinnerte sich abermals an den letzten Abend, an dem Anders immer wieder vor ihm zurückgewichen war. Tja, das konnte er jetzt nur schlecht, wo er sich ja so schön an den Türrahmen lehnte. Und so wie es aussah, war sich dieser gerade sowieso zu stolz dafür, um zurück zu weichen.

„Ha! Ihr wollt mir jetzt doch nicht ernsthaft etwas von Logik erzählen, Elf!“ Aus irgendeinem Grund schien der Magier diesmal wirklich verärgert zu sein. Und aus irgendeinem anderen Grund, fing Fenris damit an, Gefallen daran zu finden. So wie er auch Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, den Magier vor sich in eine Ecke zu drängen. Sei es nun verbal oder aber gleich auch wortwörtlich.

„Ihr redet einfach zuviel wirres Zeug, Anders. Seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Ihr mir die richtigen Pfannkuchen gegeben habt? Nicht, dass Ihr sie am Ende noch selbst gegessen habt.“ Nicht, dass Fenris noch immer glaubte, dass Anders ihm ans Leder wollte. Es gab einfach schon zu viele Gelegenheiten für diesen, die er ungenutz hatte verstreichen lassen. Aber zum Ärgern war es doch immer wieder gut.

„Ich rede wirres Zeug? Habt Ihr Euch selbst nie sprechen gehört, werter Herr Superelf? Ich mag vielleicht viel reden, aber sicher nicht wirr. Meine Worte zeugen immer von einer gewissen Tiefe und Reife, welche...“ Fenris hörte dem Magier schon gar nicht mehr zu, während dieser weiterhin fröhlich seine geistigen Ergüße zum Besten gab. Aber ihm war gerade etwas viel interessanteres aufgefallen.

Der Heiler zitterte leicht, fast kaum merklich. Außerdem sah er ihm nicht mehr länger in die Augen, sondern lieber zu einem Punkt knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. Selbst dessen Stimme wirkte bei genauem Hinhören nicht ganz so ruhig und gefasst, wie er es sicherlich erhofft hatte.

„Mach ich Euch etwa nervös?“, fragte der Krieger und musste ein kleines Lächeln unterdrücken. Hatte er nicht genau diese Frage auch gestern gestellt gehabt? Und hatte der Magier daraufhin nicht gleich wieder irgendein dummes Zeug von sich gegeben? Nun, zumindest schwieg er diesmal und – oh Wunder – er sah ihn auch wieder an!

„Ob Ihr mich nervös macht? ...Ein wenig vielleicht“, gab der Heiler schließlich zu und sorgte mit dem erneuten Eingeständnis dafür, dass Fenris nun doch ein kleines Lächeln zu ließ. Nicht, dass es sonderlich half, denn sofort seufzte der Magier und sah erneut an ihm vorbei. Na immerhin überflutete er die Küche jetzt nicht erneut mit seinem sinnlosen Gerede. Eigentlich war er sogar recht angenehm. Wenn er schwieg... Aber auch nur eigentlich.

„Es wäre vielleicht besser... Also... würdet Ihr vielleicht ein wenig zurücktreten? Nur ein wenig?“ Überrascht über die unerwartete Bitte wanderten Fenris‘ Brauen in die Höhe und blieben auch eine ganze Weile da. Aber zurück trat er dadurch trotzdem nicht. Im Gegenteil, er wollte viel lieber feststellen, was die Abscheulichkeit tun würde.

„Warum sollte ich?“

„Weil es sonst sehr gut passieren kann, dass dieser Magier hier sich-“ Noch bevor Anders seinen Satz vollendet hatte, flog die Eingangstür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen auf und ließ beide zusammen zucken. Keiner von ihnen hatte seine Waffe parat und zu allem Überfluss trug der Elf nicht einmal seine Rüstung. Trotzdem begann sie beide fast zeitgleich an zu leuchten. Zumindest so lange, bis sie die vertraute Stimme ihrer Anführerin hörten.

„Hört auf zu leuchten! Ich bin es nur! Eure liebste Anführerin! Die Mine ruft, meine Lieben!“, rief Hawke auch schon und sofort sprang der Elf zurück. Hawke und Isabela waren wirklich die Letzen, welche ihn mit der Abscheulichkeit so sehen sollten. Sicher würden sie einiges reininterpretieren, was niemals so war. Irgendwie...

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Magier...“, murmelte der Krieger, ehe er an ihm vorbei zu Hawke ging. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber der Magier war wirklich eine willkommene Abwechselung geworden. Zumindest so lange er nicht zauberte oder über Magierrechte diskutieren wollte.


	5. Cakepops

Anders wusste wirklich nicht, was an diesem Abend noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Es regnete in Strömen, Templer liefen in kleinen Grüppchen durch die gesamte Unterstadt und sein liebster Hausbesetzer war... ein komplettes Arschloch. Jawohl und zwar so ein richtiges mit Allem drum und dran. Denn dieser hatte es tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft, seine Türe zu verriegeln! Und natürlich machte er ihm jetzt auch nicht auf...

„Verdammter Elf!“, fluchte der Heiler und sah sich noch einmal kurz nach möglichen Templern um, ehe er erneut mit der Faust gegen die Türe hämmerte. Konnte doch nicht sein, dass er sich den ganzen Weg hierher aufmachte, sogar durch seinen Geheimgang schlich um den Templern zu entgehen, Isabela von ihrer recht verfänglichen Idee abbrachte, nur damit er nun hier im Regen vor verschlossener Türe stand.

„Öffnet endlich die verdammte Türe, bevor ich Gerechtigkeit zum Spielen rauslasse!“ Natürlich würde er den Geist nicht rauslassen, wie er es gerade so schön genannt hatte. Immerhin war er nicht lebensmüde und außerdem war er sich nicht sicher, was sein geisterhafter Freund tun würde. Vor allem wenn er dem verdammten Lyrium so nahe war.

Entgegen seiner Erwartung steckte der Elf im nächsten Moment seinen Kopf durch das Loch im Fenster und funkelte ihn zornig an. Oder zumidnest versuchte er es, denn so wie es schien war dieser schon nicht mehr sonderlich nüchtern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach mal die letzten drei Tage durchgesoffen. 

Irgendwann setzte er den Krieger einmal auf Entzug!

„Verschwindet! Sofort!“, knurrte der Elf auch schon und ja, er war wirklich nicht mehr nüchtern. Dessen Fahne konnte er trotz Regen und Wind ja bis hier riechen. Dabei müsste Fenris doch wissen, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er sich sinnlos betrank. Außer, dass der Vorrat an Wein langsam aber sicher immer kleiner und kleiner wurde.

„Hawke schickt mich.“ Okay, tat sie nicht. Sie hatte ihm sogar ganz dringend davon abgeraten, den Elfen zu besuchen. Gut, er hatte es nicht besuchen genannt, aber das war ja auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur sicherzustellen, dass der Elf nach der Begegnung mit seiner persönlichen Hexe keine Dummheiten machte. Nicht, dass er es ihm wirklich verdenken könnte. Irgendwie...

„Schön für sie. Richtet Ihr aus, dass ich noch leben und jetzt verschwindet!“, grollte der Elf fröhlich weiter und war kurz darauf vom Fenster verschwunden. Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann erklang zuerst ein lautes Fluchen und schließlich ein Scheppern. Scheinbar war Fenris wieder dabei zu dekorieren.

„...Ihr könntet mich wenigstens reinbitten!“, beschwerte sich Anders lauthals, damit ihn der verfluchte Mistkerl auch ja hörte. Natürlich warf er auch sofort wieder einen Blick nach links und rechts, falls sich doch wieder ein paar Templer hierher verirrt hatten. Zu seinem Glück nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatten die eh jetzt Angst, dass ihre tolle Rüstung nass werden könnte. So wie er zum Beispiel.

„Ihr könntet auch einfach dorthin zurückkehren, wo Ihr herkommt, Magier!“

Verfluchter Elf, dem war nun scheinbar wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Und entgehen seiner Androhung versuchte Anders jetzt nicht, sich seinen Weg mit Hilfe des Geistes ins Anwesen zu bahnen. Stattdessen starrte er wütend noch einmal zu dem Loch im Fenster, ehe er sich umdrehte und sich wieder auf den Weg in seine Klinik wagte.

Natürlich hörte der Regen auch sofort auf, als er die Treppen zur Dunkelstadt erreicht hatte aber immerhin hatte der Regen die Templer aus den Straßen vertrieben. Aber das Verhalten des Elfs ließ ihm keine Ruhe, denn immerhin konnte er ihn ja doch ein wenig leiden. Zumindes so ein ganz kleines Bisschen. Irgendwie.

Irgendetwas musste er sich also einfallen lassen, damit Ser Broods-a-lot ihn in sein Anwesen ließ und vielleicht sogar mit ihm redete. Vielleicht war er nicht unbedingt der richtige Ansprechpartner, aber es sollen ja schon größere Wunder geschehen sein. So zum Beispiel, dass ein Wächter den Todstoß auf einen Erzdämon überlebte. Aber gut, er hatte dort auch nie wirklich nachgefragt.

Lange brauchte Anders jedoch auch nicht mehr über Fenris nachdenken, denn schon kam ihm die ideale Idee. Schließlich schlief er mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein und zu seiner Freude war seine Klinik am nächsten Tag auch nur wenig gut besucht. Zeit genug also um sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. 

Sobald der letzte Patient versorgt war, löscte er die Laterne und suchte sich alles zusammen, was er brauchte. Ein Hoch auf Hawke und darauf, dass sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, all ihre Gefährten zu versorgen. Für gewöhnlich verschenkte er alles mögliche sofort an seine Patienten, doch seit seinem Geburtstag behielt er zumindest alles, was er zum Backen brauchte.

Und für dieses Mal hatte er sich sogar etwas ganz besonders vorgenommen, weswegen er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er überhaupt alles dafür zur Hand hatte. Sicher, Mehl, Eier und Zucker hatte er fast immer da doch der Rest... Rasch durchsuchte der Heiler alle Schränke die er finden konnte und sah nach langem Suchen strahlte er seine Ausbeute zufrieden an. Tatsächlich hatte er sogar alles für seinen liebsten Grummelelfen da!

Nach gut zwei Stunden betrachtete er schließlich voller Zufriedenheit sein Werk. Sicher, für Gewöhnlich formte man Cakepops rund aber ihm war die niedliche Katzenform dann doch lieber gewesen. Außerdem sollte der Elf die süße Sünde auch nur essen, von Kunst verstand dieser ja sicherlich sowieso nichts!

Vorsichtig spießte er die Katzen-Cakepops auf einem alten Laib Brot auf und erlaubte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Ein paar davon würde er einbüßen müssen, sollte der sich dazu entschließen, durch den Geheimgang zu wandern. Außerdem würde er sich sicherlich ein paar unangehmen Fragen stellen müssen. Würde er allerdings durch ganz Kirkwall wandern.... Ach verdammt!

Die restlichen Stunden bis zum Einbruch der Nacht verbrachte Anders damit, an seinem Manifest weiter zu arbeiten. Sehr zur Freude eines gewissen Geistes, welcher zu seiner eigenen Zufriedenheit und Erleichterung recht... ruhig war. Würde er jetzt noch die Galgenburg in die Luft jagen – natürlich nachdem er die Magier befreit hatte – wäre der Geist wohl im siebten Himmel.

„Nein, ich werde nichts in die Luft jagen!“, bemerkte der Heiler laut, als er ein Gefühl tiefer Freude in sich aufsteigen spürte. Vor Jahren hätte er so etwas noch für unmöglich gehalten, doch auch Gerechtigkeit hatte viel in der Zeit gelernt, in der er schon in ihm weilte. Auch wenn ihm nicht alle Gefühle geläufig oder gar geheuer waren.

Aber hey! Für alles gab es einmal einen Anfang nicht war?

„So, genug für heute... Jetzt gilt es erst einmal einen gewissen Lyriumspender aus seinem Rattenloch zu ziehen!“ Erneut verspürte der Magier einen Anflug von Freude und auch wenn ihm diese bekannt war, so beängstigte sie ihn doch noch ein wenig. Allerdings wusste er auch genau, warum sich Gerechtigkeit so darauf freute, den Elfen wieder zu sehen. Verfluchtes Lyrium!

Aber darüber wollte Anders nun auch nicht mehr nachdenken. Vorsichtig legte er seine geschriebenen Seiten zur Seite, verschloss sorgfältig das Tintenfäßchen und schnappte sich dann den Brotlaib. Der Weg zur Oberstadt war diesmal auch trocken und frei von Templern, auch wenn seine größte Sorge eher der Reaktion seines liebsten Elfen galt. 

Daher war die Überraschung auch groß, als er auf sein zartes Klopfen an der Tür des Anwesens keine, aber auch wirklich gar keine Antwort bekam. Kein Grollen, kein Meckern und auch kein Fluchen. Nichts, einfach rein gar nichts! Erneut klopfte er an der Türe, diesmal ein wenig energischer. Wieder keine Antwort von drinnen. Ob der Elf ausgeflogen war?

„Verfluchter Elf“, murmelte Anders, bevor er seuzfte und zu seinem Meisterwerk auf der Hand sah. Er wollte jetzt nicht wieder völlig umsonst hierher gekommen sein! Vielleicht sollte er einfach im Anwesen warten? Dank Hawke würde ihn der Elf ja nicht umbringen... Hoffte er einfach mal. Vorsichtig versuchte er die Türe zu öffnen und stellte zu seiner großen Freude fest, dass diese nicht mehr verschlossen war. Fenris war wohl wirklich nicht da!

Rasch huschte er hinein und zog die Türe hinter sich wieder zu. Dunkelheit und Stille nahm ihn sofort in Empfang, aber zur Abwechselung störte es ihn nicht einmal wirklich. Wenig später hatte er auch schon ein kleines Magierlicht beschworen, damit er nicht auf irgendetwas trat, was auf einem Boden eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte. Sobald er jedoch das Schlafzimmer des Kriegers erreicht hatte, blieb er augenblicklich stehen und mit ihm gleich noch sein Herz.

Er hatte sich geirrt als er gedacht hatte, dass Fenris nicht anwesend wäre. Denn dieser war es sehr wohl anwesen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt bei Bewusstsein. Nein, stattdessen lag der Elf in einem Sessel, ein Bein über die Lehne geschwungen, während er sein Gesicht an der Rücklehnte vergraben hatte. 

Nachdem der erste Schreck verflogen war, begann Anders zu lächeln. Solange der Krieger dort nicht über sein Leid klagte oder alle Magier verfluchte oder ihn ärgerte, war er eigentlich wirklich recht... angenehm. Ja gut, angenehm war jetzt vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, denn es waren ja gerade ihre Differenzen, die er heimlich mochte. Selten genug hatte er nach seinem Wächterdasein jemanden gehabt, mit der er ordentlich diskutieren konnte!

Vorsichtig trat er in die Mitte des Raumes, damit er erst einmal sein Brot mit den Cakepops abstellen konnte. Anschließend ging er zu dessem Bett und schnappte sich die Decke, damit er Fenris damit zu decken konnte. Denn sicherlich war diesem in seiner Leggins und Weste alles andere wie warm. Ihm zumindest wäre verdammt kalt damit.

Die Decke in den Händen trat der Heiler langsam an Fenris heran und noch immer lächelnd deckte er ihn schließlich damit zu. Sofort murmelte der Krieger etwas auf Tevene, schlief jedoch weiter und vergrub sogar noch seine Nase unter der Decke, was Anders‘ Lächeln nur noch vergrößerte. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Hier warten bis Fenris aufwachte? Jetzt im Nachhinein kam ihm die Idee nicht mehr so gut vor.

„Was wollt Ihr hier, Magier?“

Nur gut, dass Anders das Brot bereits in Sicherheit gebracht hatte, denn jetzt wäre es ihm sonst mit Sicherheit in die nächste Ecke geflogen. So zuckte er nur heftig zusammen, während Fenris noch immer wie schlafend im Sessel saß. Hätte dieser gerade nicht gesprochen, hätte der Heiler auch weiterhin gedacht, dass dieser schlief. Weit gefehlt scheinbar... Verdammt!

„Nach Euch sehen. Seit dem Vorfall mit Hadriana habt Ihr Euch nicht mehr blicken lassen. Und da Ihr mich gestern verscheucht hattet dachte ich, dass ich Euch mit Cakepops bestechen kann.“ Oh, seine Stimme klang viel ruhiger und gelassener, wie er erwartet hätte. Kurz darauf öffneten sich die grünen Augen des Elfen und schienen Anders abzusuchen, weswegen dieser kurz zum Tisch nickte. 

„Cakepops?“

„Kleine Kuchen auf Spießen...“ Würde der Elf nicht noch immer so stur im Sessel sitzen bleiben, würde er sein Meisterwerk ja selbst begutachten können... Aber nein, Ser Broods-a-lot tat ja lieber erneut einen auf schlafend! „Wie geht es Euch?“

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Ich lebe noch also verschwindet endlich wieder...“ Ein wenig fehlte die Aggressivität in den Worten des Elfen, weswegen Anders auch die Stirn in Falten legte und die Arme verschränkte. Abermals sah ihn Fenris an und schien ihn dabei zu mustern, ehe er leise seufzte und nun gleich den ganzen Kopf unter die Decke steckte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht!

„Varric hat herausgefunden, wo sie lebt... Meine Schwester, meine ich...“

Verwundert über diese Offenbarung weiteten sich die Augen des Magiers, ehe er erneut leicht lächelte. Das waren doch großartige Neuigkeiten, oder nicht? Warum war Fenris dann so.... seltsam? Und warum hatte er ihm das überhaupt erzählt? Normalerweise wurden solche Informationen doch nicht mit ihm sondern mit Hawke geteilt...

„Und? Wollt Ihr mit Ihr Kontakt aufnehmen? Vielleicht kann sie Euch ja bei Euren Erinnerungen helfen?“

„Törichter Magier! Denkt Ihr denn wirklich, Danarius hat mir Lesen oder gar Schreiben beigebracht? Ich vielleicht sein Leibwächter, Haustier und Krieger aber sicherlich keiner, der eine solche Bildung verdiente“, kam es voller Bitterkeit von unter der Decke hervor, während Anders‘ Brauen in die Höhe wanderten. Sicherlich wusste sonst keiner davon, zumindest konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen. Warum erzählte Fenris ihm sowas?

„Ich könnte es Euch beibringen, wisst Ihr? In meiner Zeit im Zirkel habe ich mich auch damit befasst. Zumindest bis nach meinem vierten Fluchtversuch. Danach hatten die Templer Angst, ich könnte einen schlechten Einfluss haben. Ich frage mich noch immer, wie sie darauf kamen!“, bemerkte der Magier und glaubte sogar, ein leises als Schnaufen getarntes Lachen gehört zu haben.

„Ihr wollt mir beibringen zu lesen und zu schreiben? Warum? Welches Nutzen hättet Ihr davon?“ Scheinbar war der Elf verdammt gesprächig, wenn er unter einer Decke steckte. Vielleicht sollte er sich sowas merken? Auch wenn es verdammt nervig war, so mit jemanden zu reden.

„Ich? Nichts. Aber ich muss auch nichts davon haben, oder? Also, was sagt Ihr? Die Anderen müssen schließlich nichts davon erfahren!“ Anders wusste selbst nicht, was ihn gerade fast schon euphorisch werden ließ. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur das Bedürfnis, Fenris zu zeigen, dass nicht alle Magier nur das Schlechteste für ihn wollten. Auch wenn er das ja schon seit Jahren versuchte.

Fenris hingegen schwieg sich nun wieder aus, so dass der Magier schon vermutete, dass dieser nun schlief. Und diesmal auch wirklich! Darum setzte er sich auch nun aufs Bettende, welches sofort unter seinem Gewicht zu ächzen schien. Grund genug für Fenris, den Kopf wieder hervorzustrecken und ihn anzusehen.

„In Ordnung... Aber nicht heute“, erwiederte Fenris schließlich ruhig, während er ihn noch immer ansah und langsam fühlte sich Anders unter dem Blick mehr wie nur unwohl. Mit dessen gehässigen Kommentaren oder Hasstiraden konnte er bedeutend besser umgehen. Selbst dessen seltsame Anwandlungen wenn sie alleine waren und sich zu nahe kamen, waren ihm gerade um einiges lieber. Darum stand er im nächsten Moment auch auf und klopfte sich den vermeindlichen Dreck und Staub von seinem Mantel.

„Gut! Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn Ihr soweit seid. Ihr wisst ja, wo Ihr mich finden könnt.“ Schmal lächelnd nahm er sich noch einen der Cakepops – immerhin hatte er sie ja selbst gemacht, da wollte er auch zumindest eines essen! – und wandte sich zum Gehen. An der Zimmertür angekommen, hielt ihn der Elf jedoch zurück. Nicht durch Körperkontakt nein, die Stimme allein war manchmal schon ein mächtiges Mittel.

„Ich bin müde, Anders“, murmelte der Krieger leise, so dass der Angesprochene leichte Probleme damit hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Aber er wusste trotzdem sofort, was dieser damit meinte. Schließlich kannte er dieses Gefühl selbst auch nur zu gut und damit meinte er ganz sicher nicht den Schlafmangel. „...Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr für heute hier bleiben.“

Na aber hallo, etwas stimmte mit dem Elfen heute wirklich ganz und gar nicht. Gestern war er noch der gleiche Idiot mit dem Stock im Allerwertesten gewesen und jetzt war er fast schon so zahm wie ein Kätzchen. Und hatte er gerade wirklich richtig gehört? Fenris wollte, dass er hier blieb? Bei ihm im Anwesen? Dem musste es ja gerade richtig scheiße gehen!

„...Wenn Ihr darauf besteht. Aber vielleicht solltet Ihr dann aus dem Sessel steigen und mich dort übernachten lassen. Außer natürlich, Ihr wollt gerne ein wenig kuscheln“, fügte der Magier hinzu und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen leider nicht verkneifen. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung verengten sich Fenris‘ Augen daraufhin zu kleinen Schlitzen und er könnte schwören, ein leises Knurren gehört zu haben.

„Treibt es nicht auf die Spitze, Magier! Sonst weise ich Euch den Weg nach draußen. Durch’s Fenster. Welches noch intakt ist. Und verschlossen!“, murrte Fenris auch schon leise vor sich hin und zog sich erneut die Decke über den Kopf. Als er sich daraufhin auch nicht mehr regte, seufzte Anders stumm und zog sich bis auf seine Hose aus, ehe er sich auf das Bett legte. Zu seinem Glück war auf dieser auch noch eine Decke, so dass er auch nicht frieren musste.

Der Schlaf ließ jedoch noch lange auf sich warten, auch wenn ihm die ruhige Atmung des Elfen zeigte, dass dieser bereits auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen war. Trotzdem war es ein seltsames Gefühl nach langer Zeit wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen, welches noch nicht einmal ihm und zu allem Überfluss Fenris gehörte. Gerechtigkeit jedoch gefiel der Gedanke scheinbar, denn dieser verhielt sich vollkommen ruhig und schien sogar recht entspannt.

Das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben fand Anders schließlich auch irgendwann den Schlaf, welcher zu seinem Glück und auch Fenris‘ Glück vollkommen traumlos verlief. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Wärme, die sich langsam in ihm auszubreiten schien. Vielleicht sollte er dem Elfen demnächst einfach eine seiner Decken abluchsen, denn diese Wärme würde er schon gerne auch bei sich erfahren dürfen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich gebe zu, dass Kapitel hier ist wirklich recht... unspektakulär. Aber dieses Kapitel war nötig für die nächsten zwei :) Und bei den beiden verspreche ich auch wieder etwas mehr Aktion zwischen den beiden :D
> 
> Im Übrigen kann ich Cakepops wirklich nur sehr empfehlen und habe auch gleich mal ein super Rezept dafür: http://www.chefkoch.de/rezepte/1964931319384340/Chocolate-Cupcake-Cake-Pops.html  
> Probiert es einfach mal aus :)


	6. Kaiserschmarrn

Fenris hasste es zu schlafen, zumindest nüchtern. Dabei hasste er nicht einmal den Schlaf an sich, sondern die Träume, die dieser oft mit sich brachte. Es waren nicht einmal wirkliche Albträume und doch wachte er oft genug zitternd auf, während er nicht einmal genau sagen konnte warum. Seine Träume handelten meist von dunklen Schatten oder gesichtlosen Menschen. Sie sprachen nicht zu ihm und wenn doch, dann konnte er sie nicht hören. Selbst Berührungen konnte er zwar sehen aber nicht spüren.

Irgendwann hatte er sich überlegt, ob diese Träume Erinnerungen waren. Erinnerungen, die Danarius ihm einst geraubt hatte. Erinnerungen, die aber noch immer tief in ihm verankert zu sein schienen, aber jeglicher persönlicher Wertung beraubt waren. Aber diesmal war es anders. Sicher, die Person war noch immer gesichtlos, aber er konnte deren Wärme spüren. Und sogar den Herzschlag hören.

Sofort schlug das Herz des Elfen ebenfalls schneller, während er sich seiner Situation bewusst wurde. Die Traumgestalt war eindeutig eine Frau, soviel war klar und auch wenn sie kein Gesicht besaß, kam sie ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Sie sagte nichts, natürlich, aber dafür strich sie ihm immer wieder über die Haare, weswegen er seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte und die Augen schloss.

Fenris hatte keine Angst davor, dass diese Frau ein Dämon war. Er war schon ein paar in seinen Träumen begegnet und diese waren nie gesichtslos gewesen. Außerdem bedienten sie sich an bekannten Gesichtern und sie konnten reden. Nicht so wie diese Frau, die nicht mehr länger durch seine Haare strich sondern über seine Schultern und über seinen Rücken.

Für einen kleinen Moment erlaubte sich der Krieger, den Traum zu genießen. Auch wenn die Unbekannte nicht lächeln konnte, so lächelte er und driftete langsam tiefer in den Traum ab, bis dass er die Unbekannte nicht einmal mehr wahrnahm. Nur ihre Wärme und ihr Herzschlag schien zu bleiben und ihn zu beruhigen. Selbst, als er langsam wieder wacher wurde, schien der Herzschlag zu bleiben... und die Wärme... und seit wann war sein Bett zu weich? Oder sein Kissen so kratzig?!

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden flogen seine Augen auf, doch der Herzschlag blieb. Und alles andere ebenfalls. Was war hier los?! Mit rapide angestiegenen Herzschlag versuchte sich der Elf darüber klar zu werden, was hier gerade passierte. Oder viel mehr, was passiert war! Was war also noch einmal gleich vorgefallen?

Ah, genau. Er hatte seine Weinflaschen entsorgt und war anschließend in sein Zimmer gestiefelt. Sein Kopf hatte wie verrückt gehämmert und sein Sessel war ihm viel verlockender vorgekommen, so dass er sich sofort in diesen gesetzt hatte. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, kurz zu schlafen! Und dann? Genau, die Abscheulichkeit war vorbei kommen und hatte ihn sogar zugedeckt. Irgendwann hatte sich die Nervensäge schließlich auch ins Bett gelegt und Fenris...

Ein leises Stöhnen kam von den Lippen des Kriegers, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er des Nachts aufgestanden und ins Bett gegangen war. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass der Magier in genau diesem lag! Und klar, der musste die Situation ja sofort ausnutzen und sich wie ein Klammeraffe an ihn... nun ja... klammern eben.

Seine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, welche noch immer in dem Zimmer herrschte und zu seinem Leidwesen musste sich Fenris eingestehen, dass nicht Anders den Klammeraffen spielte. Denn dieser lag friedlich auf dem Rücken und hatte nur einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Fenris hingegen... 

Vorsichtig nahm der Elf erst einmal sein Bein zurück, welches warum auch immer zwischen denen des Magiers gelandet war und auch sein Arm, welcher um dessen Hüfte geschlugen war, zog er langsam und vorsichtig zurück. Sobald er jedoch seinen Kopf von Anders‘ Brust heben wollte, murmelte dieser leise vor sich hin und presste ihn wieder näher an sich.

Nur zu gerne hätte der Elf einfach nur laut geflucht oder wäre fauchend wie eine Katze aufgesprungen. Aber er wollte den Magier nicht wecken. Warum? Weil er nicht wollte, dass der verdammte Fanatiker sah, dass er mit ihm GEKUSCHELT hatte! Da konnte sich doch auch direkt der Boden auftun und ihn verschlingen. Das wäre eindeutig barmherziger!

So blieb ihm aber erst einmal nichts anderes übrig, wie zu warten bis der Magier erneut tief und fest schlief, damit er sich langsam und vorsichtig von ihm befreien konnte. Einmal befreit sprang Fenris sofort auf die Füße und vom Bett weg, während Anders sich auf den Bauch drehte und so selig weiterschlief. Sollte er ruhig!

Fenris hingegen erinnerte sich wieder an die Cakepops die der Magier vorbeigebracht hatte und hob eine Braue, als er die seltsame Form näher betrachtete. Zuvor hatte er sich ja nicht daran aufgehalten, doch nun musste er leise für sich lachen. Gut, dass Anders schlief. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen schon genug Seiten an ihm kennengelernt, die er gerne verborgen hielt.

So tippte er das Katzenteigteil leicht an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und biss anschließend davon ab. Er glaubte natürlich nicht, dass der Magier ihn vergiften würde und er hatte ja bereits feststellen dürfen, dass dieser Backen konnte.Trotzdem musste man ja erst einmal probieren, nicht wahr? Und auch wenn die Form ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig war, so schmeckten sie doch verblüffend gut.

Kein Wunder also, dass Fenris sich erneut auf den Sessel verzog, mehrere Holzstäbchen mit den Cakepops in der Hand und jedes davon genüßlich essend. Vielleicht sollte er sich öfters einmal mehr betrinken, wenn er dafür dann künftig immer etwas Kuchen bekam. Die Form davon war ja egal.

„Esst nicht zuviel, sonst wird Euch nur schlecht“, murmelte Anders vom Bett zu ihm rüber, während der Elf gerade ein Cakepop komplett in den Mund geschoben hatte. Sofort hob der Elf die Brauen, zog den Holzspieß raus und warf ihn einfach auf den Magier. Selbst schuld, wenn er ihm Anweisungen gab!

„Sehr erwachsen!“, murrte der Magier und warf den Holzspieß auf den Boden, ehe er sich in die Decke kuschelte und scheinbar weiter schlafen wollte. Fenris war es nur recht, dann konnte er weiter die Cakepops essen ohne sich mit dummen Kommentaren herumschlagen zu müssen. Sobald er genug davon gegessen hatte, hatte sich auch seine Laune wieder etwas verbessert und so wie der Magier gerade atmete, tat er alles... Nur nicht schlafen.

„Steht Eurer Angebot noch?“, fragte der Elf schließlich langsam, ehe er aufstand und die leeren Holzspieße zurück ins Brot schob. Natürlich nicht, ohne sich gleich wieder neue zu nehmen und sie zu essen. Zum Henker mit der Abscheulichkeit! Wenn ihm wirklich schlecht davon wurde, würde er diesen sowieso wieder beschuldigen. Rein aus Prinzip schon!

„Mmmh... ‘türlich“, kam es genuschelt unter den Decken hervor und veranlasste Fenris dazu, amüsiert die Brauen zu heben. Scheinbar war er nicht der Einzige, welcher so gut wie nie schlief. Aber gut, sicher hatte das auch etwas mit seinem tollen Dämon zu tun also war er es auch selbst schuld. Bloss kein Mitleid haben oder gar Sympathie entwickeln! Nicht für einen Magier.

„Wie lange wird es dauern? Bis ich in der Lage bin zu lesen und zu schreiben, meine ich.“

„Weiß nicht... 3 Jahre?“, murmelte der Magier fröhlich weiter in die Decke, trotzdem meinte Fenris sein Grinsen regelrecht spüren zu können. Machte der sich etwa gerade lustig über ihn? Das konnte der gleich mal wieder ganz schnell vergessen! Ohne weiter zu zögern schnappte sich der Krieger eine Ecke der Bettdecke und zog sie mit einem Ruck runter.

„Wie war das?“

„Ist ja gut... Besorgt mir etwas Pergament, Tinte und Federn und wir können anfangen“, seufzte Anders und setzte sich aufrecht aufs Bett, während er durch seine Haare fuhr. Jetzt, wo das Haarband fehlte fielen ihm einzelne Strähnen immer wieder ins Gesicht, wobei Fenris nicht sagen konnte, dass ihn dieser Anblick sonderlich missfiel.

„Wie lange, Magier?“, fragte der Krieger erneut, denn er wollte nun wirklich nicht allzu lange warten. Jetzt, wo er endlich ein wenig über seine Vergangenheit erfahren konnte, wollte er diese Chance auch nutzen. Darum kramte er auch bereits die geforderten Untensilien hervor um sie dem Magier aus Bett zu legen.

„Wenn wir jeden Abend für ein paar Stunden lernen? Ich weiß nicht, 4 oder 5 Monate bestimmt. Wenn nicht sogar noch länger“, kam schließlich auch die ersehnte Antwort, die seine Laune jedoch schlagartig wieder in den Keller verfrachtete. Apropos Keller, er brauchte noch etwas Wein. Dringend. Sonst würde er die Lektionen hier sicherlich nicht überleben. Genauso wenig wie der Magier.

 

Zu seiner großen Überraschung waren die nächtlichen Stunden mit dem Magier jedoch weder langatmig noch erniedrigend. Und zu seiner großen Erleichterung dauerte es auch keine 5 Monate bis dass er seine ersten Briefe schreiben konnte. Sicher, seine Schrift war nicht so sauber wie die des Heilers und manche Wörter waren auch noch falsch geschrieben aber er war dort guter Dinge.

Dass Anders die Nächte immer öfter bei ihm verbrachte, vermieste ihm seine Laune nicht. Stattdessen erwischte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er den Magier beim Schlafen aus seinem Sessel aus beobachtete. Zumindest die erste Zeit, denn irgendwann war er dann doch dazu übergegangen, sich ebenfalls ins Bett zu legen. Natürlich mit einem ordentlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Verstand sich ja von selbst.

Heute Nacht war der Magier jedoch nicht vorbeigekommen um weiter mit ihm zu üben. Sicherlich war er wieder in seiner Klinik überansprucht worden, aber das war Fenris egal. Er hatte bereits seinen Brief an seine Schwester geschrieben und sorgfältig gefaltet. Bevor er diesen jedoch losschickte, wollte er den Heiler aber doch noch einmal kurz drüber lesen lassen. Sicher war sicher.

Um nicht mit leeren Händen aufzukreuzen und weil er Anders doch recht dankbar für seine Hilfe war, hatte er sich nach seinem Kirschkuchendesaster erneut in die Küche gewagt. Diesmal jedoch um einen Kaiserschmarrn zuzubereiten, welcher ihm seiner Meinung nach sogar recht gut gelungen war. Okay, ein paar Stellen waren vielleicht ein bisschen dunkel geraten aber hey! Besser wie nichts, nicht wahr?

Im Schutze der Dunkelheit schlich der Krieger schließlich zusammen mit einem Teller mit dem Kaiserschmarrn und dem Brief in die Dunkelstadt. Zu seiner Erleichterung war die Laterne vor der Klinik bereits erloschen, doch bevor er klopfte, zögerte er. Was, wenn der Magier schon schlief? Auch wenn er es sonst immer wieder gerne getan hätte, so hatte er Anders einfach bereits zu gut kennengelernt. Wenn dieser schlief, dann war es auch gut so. Allerdings wollte er jetzt nicht umsonst hierhergekommen sein.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, leuchteten seine Lyriumbahnen hell auf und er trat einfach durch die Türe hindurch. Zu seinem Glück war der Klinikbereich vollkommen leer, also hatte der Magier es zumindest geschafft, alle zu versorgen. Zielstrebig ging Fenris weiter bis er die Türe zu Anders‘ persönlichem Bereich erreicht hatte. Auch hier klopfte er nicht an sondern benutzte seine besondere Fähigkeit dazu, durch die Türe hindurchzutreten. Und was sollte er sagen? Anders lag tatsächlich bereits auf seinem Bett und schlief. Wenn auch nicht seelenruhig.

Vorsichtig stellte Fenris den Teller zuerst auf dessen Manifest ab, legte den Brief daneben und trat anschließend langsam auf das Bett des Magiers zu. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, flogen dessen Augen auf und leuchteten für einen Moment in dem Blau des Nichts. Kurz darauf verschwand das Leuchten jedoch wieder und die vertrauten bernsteinfarbenen Augen sahen ihn verschlafen an.

„Fenris?“ Die Stimme des Heilers war noch völlig schlaftrunken, trotzdem richtete er sich bereits auf und dessen Blick nahm eine Form von Besorgnis an. Wahrscheinlich war er der Meinung, dass Fenris sich irgendwie verletzt hatte und nun seine Hilfe brauchte. Als würde er freiwillig zu ihm kommen! ...Nun okay, er war ja immerhin wirklich gerade hier. Freiwillig... Verdammt!

„Alles in Ordnung, Magier. Ich... wollte mich lediglich bei Euch bedanken und da Ihr heute nicht erschienen seid“, murmelte der Elf und wurde immer leiser. Ihm fiel es schon immer schwer, Dankbarkeit zu zeigen aber bei der Abscheulichkeit fiel es ihm bedeutend schwerer. Einfach nur, weil er ein verdammter Magier war!

„Oh... Moment! Wie seid Ihr überhaupt reingekommen? Bitte sagt nicht, Ihr habt meine Tür aus den Angeln gerissen!“ Der Blonde stöhnte leise und warf einen Blick zur Türe, die aber noch immer verschlossen war. Sobald er wieder zu Fenris sah, ließ er nur kurz seine Markierung aufleuchten. „...Natürlich. Warum frage ich überhaupt. Wenn Ihr schon nach den Herzen greift, hält Euch eine Türe erst recht nicht auf.“

Entgegen seines Vorhabens begann der Elf daraufhin zu lächeln und sofort erwiderte der Magier diese Geste. Für gewöhnlich wäre das ja schon Grund genug für ihn, damit aufzuhören aber jetzt setzte er sich einfach nur auf die Bettkante und lächelte still weiter.

„Ich habe einen Brief geschrieben. An Varania...“ Mehr wollte der Elf dann aber doch nicht mehr sagen, schließlich wäre es dann doch ein Eingeständnis für seine mögliche Unsicherheit. Und egal wie sehr er den Magier bereits zu schätzen gelernt hatte, so hatte er noch immer die ein oder andere Hemmschwelle.

„Wirklich? Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich gerne vorer noch einmal drüberschauen. Aber eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass alles richtig ist... Ihr seid wirklich verdammt lernfähig!“

Ohne, dass Fenris es verhindern konnte, spürte er wie seine Ohren zu glühen begannen und er hoffte einfach nur, dass der Magier es nicht bemerkt hatte. Was schwierig war, immerhin war das Zimmer des Magiers hell erleuchtet. Trotzdem konnte man ja noch ein wenig Hoffnung haben, nicht wahr? Nur wurde die Hoffnung sofort wieder zerschlagen, als er den verfluchten Magier leise lachen hörte.

„Ich sollte wieder gehen“, murrte der Krieger leise und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Anders sein Gewicht verlagerte und ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte. Unwillkürlich erstarrte Fenris und vermied es beharrlich, den Heiler anzusehen. Was vor allem dadurch erschwert wurde, dass dieser ihn mit leichtem Druck auf seine Wange genau dazu bringen wollte.

Schließlich gab er dem Druck mit einem Seufzen nach und ließ zu, dass Anders sein Gesicht zu sich drehte. Für gewöhnlich hasste er jegliche Form vom Berührungen, vor allem von einem Magier. Aber dazu war es einfach schon zu oft zu Berührungen zwischen ihnen gekommen. Manche unbewusst, andere wiederum bewusst und doch waren sie fast schon vertraut. Wenn nicht sogar schon ein wenig willkommen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Ihr gehen solltet“, lächelte der verfluchte Magier, bevor er auch noch die zweite Hand auf dessen Wange legte und nun hatte Fenris wirklich keine andere Wahl mehr, wie ihn anzusehen. Ja gut, er hatte schon noch eine andere Wahl, aber daran dachte er gerade absolut nicht mehr. Sein Kopf war eher so etwas wie leergefegt.

Für gewöhnlich würde Fenris nun zumindest ein scharfen Kommentar ablassen oder wenigstens noch auf Tevene fluchen oder den Magier von sich stoßen. Stattdessen sah er ihn einfach nur an und wartete darauf, dass dieser endlich etwas anderes tat, wie ihn anzulächeln und seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Schließlich wurde es ihm dann aber doch zu bunt!

„Verdammt, Anders! Was-“ Weiter kam der Krieger auch schon nicht mehr, denn schon lehnte sich ihr geliebter Heiler vor und presste eiskalt seine Lippen auf die des Elfen. Für einen Moment wusste Fenris nicht, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte und fühlte sich sichtlich überfordert. Er konnte deutlich die Hitze spüren, die sich nun nicht mehr nur auf seine Ohren beschränkte sondern gleich noch auf seine Wangen übergriff und der bekannte Duft nach Elfenwurzel machte diesen Umstand auch nicht viel besser.

Auf der einen Seite wollte Fenris den Magier einfach von sich stoßen und weglaufen, am Besten in seinen Weinkeller. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch fühlte es sich nicht einmal so falsch an wie befürchtet, zumal er sich wage daran erinnerte, selbst einmal diese Initiative ergriffen zu haben. Irgendwie jedenfalls...

Zu seinem Entsetzen ließ Anders schließlich aber auch von ihm ab und sah ihn fast schon entschuldigend an. Bevor der Magier jedoch auf die dumme Idee kam sich zu entschuldigen, warf sich Fenris regelrecht auf diesen und erstickte jeglichen Entschuldigungsversuch im Keim, in dem er ihn nun seinerseits küsste.

Sofort nutzte der Krieger den Moment der Überraschung, setzte sich auf Anders und hielt dessen Handgelenke fest. Immerhin musste er ja sicher gehen, dass der Magier seine Magie nicht ausnutzte um ihn zu schaden. Nur dachte dieser scheinbar nicht einmal daran, denn der befürchtete Widerstand blieb vollkommen aus.

Stattdessen spürte Fenris wie dieser gegen seine Lippen lächelte und allein das sorgte schon dafür, dass sein Herz ungewöhnlich schnell zu schlagen begann. Danarius hatte etwas derartiges nie getan und auch sonst konnte sich nicht an an soetwas erinnern. Wahrscheinlich rührte daher auch sein momentanes Zögern und so langsam kam er sich wirklich... dumm vor.

Da saß er nun auf der Hüfte eines Magiers, hielt dessen Handgelenke fest und presste völlig bewegungslos seine Lippen auf dessen Mund. Ganz toll... Was fanden die Leute gleich noch einmal so toll daran? Er fand es jedenfalls alles andere wie wiederholungswert... Aber er wollte jetzt auch keinen Rückzieher machen. Dafür war er das Alleinsein zu sehr Leid. Und zwar endgültig.

Anders wurde des Wartens jedoch scheinbar auch langsam Leid, weswegen dieser seinen Kopf drehte und den ‚Kuss‘ damit schlicht und ergreifend einfach beendete. Verdammt, schon wieder konnte Fenris die Hitze in seine Wange aufsteigen spüren. Dämlicher Magier, das war alles seine Schuld!

„Kommt da noch etwas oder war’s das schon?“, grinste der Heiler provozierend und entlockte Fenris damit ein leises Grollen, während er seinen Griff um dessen Handgelenke verstärkte. Machte der sich da gerade über ihn lustig?!

„Macht es doch besser, wenn es auch nicht passt“, knurrte der Krieger leise und bereute es sofort. Okay, nein. Das tat er nicht, zumindest nicht so wirklich. Denn seine Aufforderung hatte zur Folge, dass Anders sich ihm erneut zu wandte. Abermals fühlte er dessen Lippen auf seinen, doch diesmal folgte gleich noch dessen Zunge, die sanft über seine Lippen leckte und um Einlass bat. Etwas, was ihm der Elf gerade ohne zu zögern gewährte.

Erneut begann sein Herz in der Brust zu hämmern und erneut verspürte Fenris kurz den Drang die Flucht zu ergreifen. Sobald er den Kuss jedoch ein wenig zögerlich erwiderte, seufzte Anders leise und nun war es an dem Elfen, leicht zu lächeln. Zumindest so weit es ihm gerade möglich war. Als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, war er auch nicht mehr der einzige, welcher leicht lächelte.

„Und? Wollt Ihr noch immer gehen?“, fragte der Magier schon und schien sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein. Oh, und wie sicher sich der verfluchte Magier war! Von seiner Position aus konnte Fenris das gerade jedenfalls sehr gut beurteilen. Grund genug für ihn also, dessen Handgelenke loszulassen und von ihm runter zu gehen.

„Natürlich. Man sollte immer gehen, wenn es am Schönsten ist“, bemerkte der Elf mit einem schmalen Lächeln und wandte sich der Türe zu. Bevor er diese jedoch öffnete, drehte er seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und hielt inne. „Der Brief liegt auf Eurem Schreibtisch. Ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr ihn mir morgen Abend wiederbringen würdet.“

Natürlich hatte es seinen Grund, warum er nun ging und warum er den Brief zurückließ. Und natürlich lächelte der Magier nun wissend vor sich hin, statt ihn zu bedrängen oder erneut zurück zu halten. Anders war Anders. Und nicht Danarius, dessen musste er sich langsam aber sicher bewusst werden.

Und er war gerade auf dem besten Weg dahin, wie der Krieger fand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob es im nächsten Kapitel ein wenig smut gibt? Keine Ahnung, Fenris ist da recht eigen :D


	7. Zitronenkuchen

Fenris konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er sonderlich gut oder lange geschlafen hätte, als er sich in sein Bett hatte fallen lassen. Zu sehr beschäftigten ihn noch das, was in der Klinik passiert war. Und vor allem, was vielleicht noch kommen würde. Nicht, dass er da schon einen besonderen Plan hatte oder dergleichen. Eigentlich wollte er durch seine Aktion nur sicherstellen, dass er die Kontrolle behielt.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er am nächsten Tag immer nervöser wurde, je näher der Abend kam. Um sich abzulenken hatte er sogar schon damit angefangen, das Anwesen ein wenig zu säubern. Okay, streng genommen hatte er nur die ganzen Skelette aus der Eingangshalle entfernt. Danach hatte ihn der Keller einfach wieder zu sehr gelockt. Betrinken war sicherlich sowieso einfach noch immer die beste Idee.

Mit gleich zwei Flaschen ging der Krieger schließlich wieder in sein Schlafzimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Aus den zwei Flaschen wurden bald drei und als die Kirchenuhr schließlich Mitternacht schlug und von dem Magier noch immer jegliche Spur fehlte, flog die erste leere Flasche gegen die Wand. Enttäuschung machte sich in dem Krieger breit und gleichzeitig verfluchte er sich selbst.

Erneut hatte sich Fenris dazu hinreißen lassen, einem Magier zu vertrauen und erneut war dieses Vertrauen gebrochen worden. Aberdiesmal würde er es nicht einfach sclucken und vergessen, nein! Er würde der verfluchten Abscheulichkeit zeigen, dass man mit ihm nicht spielte. Zumindest nicht mehr. Diese Zeiten waren endgültig vorbei und das würde er den Magier auch spüren lassen.

Ein wenig schwankend stand der Elf erst vom Stuhl auf und griff nach der Weinflasche, welche zumindest noch zu einem Drittel gefüllt war. Noch, genau. Denn das würde sich bestimmt auch recht bald ändern. Höchst wahrscheinlich sogar, noch bevor er die Haustüre erreicht hatte. Langsam ging er die Treppe herunter und trank unten angekommen auch sofort einmal einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Verfluchter Magier! Das werdet Ihr mir büßen“, grollte Fenris leise und nahm gleich noch einmal einen Schluck und – oh Wunder! – die Flasche war tatsächlich jetzt schon leer! Da war aber auch mal mehr drin gewesen, nicht? Auch diese Flasche lernte fliegen und zerschellte mit einem schönen Krachen dicht neben seiner Haustüre. Welche kurz darauf aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte.

Für einen kurzen Moment stutzte der Krieger und fühlte sich fast schon ein wenig schlecht. Hatte er dem Magier vielleicht doch unrecht getan? Obwohl, nein... das da war nicht der verfluchte Magier. Außer natürlich, er war in einen missglückten Zauber geraten und musste sein Dasein nun als Frau fristen.

„Fenris! Ich muss- Habt Ihr etwas getrunken?! Wenn Ihr so weiter macht, dann sterbt Ihr noch an Leberversagen“, beschwerte sich die Frau auch sofort und langsam drang auch die Erkenntnis durch seinen zugegebenermaßen etwas vernebelten Verstand. Das da war nicht Anders in Frauenkleidern, sondern eine mehr wie nur besorgte Hawke. Warum war sie hier?

„Ich habe nicht getrunken“, erwiderte der Elf trotzig und allein seine Stimme verriet seine Lüge schon sofort. Unruhig geworden begann er damit, sein Gewicht hin und her zu verlagern, doch er hörte recht schnell wieder damit auf als er spürte, dass er dadurch sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Vielleicht war er ja doch ein ganz kleines wenig betrunken. Sie konnte sich ja bei Anders darüber beschweren!

„Nein, natürlich nicht...“, seufzte Hawke auch schon leise und schüttelte den Kopf, was Fenris allein beim Zusehen schon einen Brummschädel verpasste. „Ihr seid alt genug, um für Euch selbst Sorge zu tragen“, oh und wie er das war, „und darum bin ich auch nicht hier. Bitte sagt mir, dass Anders bei Euch ist!“

Fenris war eindeutig zu betrunken, um den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, als er dieser Bitte hörte. Was wollte Hawke ihm damit sagen? Wusste sie etwa von dem, was da lief? Nicht, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen lief. Der verfluchte Magier war ja nicht aufgetaucht und-

„Er wollte also wirklich hier und ist nicht aufgetaucht? Verdammt, das ist nicht gut!“, fluchte ihre Anführerin und machte dem Elfen damit bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Sofort begannen seine Ohrspitzen zu Glühen und er hoffte nur, dass er nicht alles laut gesagt hatte. Aber wenn, dann schien Hawke sich nicht daran aufzuhalten. Gute Frau!

„Was ist passiert?“ Erneut sickerte die Erkenntnis langsam durch seinen vernebelten Verstand, diesmal jedoch eine Spur schneller. Scheinbar musste ja etwas vorgefallen sein, wenn Hawke hier war und nach Anders fragte.

„Lirene. Sie kam vor wenigen Minuten zu mir und fragte, ob Anders noch noch hier wäre. Sie hatte ihn vor einigen Stunden wohl mit einem Kuchen in der Hand getroffen, scheinbar auf dem Weg in die Oberstadt.“

Oh... Anders hatte sich doch auf den Weg hierher gemacht? Und das schon vor Stunden? Und warum war er dann verflucht noch mal nicht hier? Wahrscheinlich hatte der sich noch verirrt und war dann im Bordell gelandet. Ha! Genau, immerhin hatte er dort mehr wie nur ein Mal ein Angebot bekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es diesmal auch einfach nur angenommen.

Bevor Fenris weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hörte er schwere und schnelle Schritte. Wenig später stand auch schon Varric in seiner Eingangshalle und dicht hinter ihm trat auch Isabela schon ein. Hatten sie heute eine Versammlung geplant, oder warum kamen sie bitte alle zu ihm? Er musste jetzt erst einmal einen gewissen Magier aus dem Bordell holen und seine Mordgedanken befriedigen!

„Schlechte Nachrichten, Darling“, bemerkte Isabela schon und sorgte kurz dafür, dass Fenris von seinen momentanen Mordgedanken abließ und zu seinen ungewollten Gästen sah. Die Piratin wirkte ungewöhnlich ernst und auch Varric war so weit von einem Lächeln entfernt, wie Varric von einer weiteren Weinflasche.

„Blondie hat sich scheinbar mit ein paar Templern angelegt“, fügte der Zwerg auch schon weiter aus und Fenris konnte regelrecht spüren wie er nüchtern wurde. Sicher, er hegte gerade den einen oder anderen bösen Gedanken aber ein besänftigter Heiler war nicht unbedingt darin vorkommen. Zumindest diesmal nicht. Auch Hawke schien nicht sehr begeistert darüber und stieß ein leises Stöhnen aus.

„Was? Warum?“

„Nun, Blondie halt. Ein paar Anwohner haben gesehen, wie sie ihn mitgenommen haben und-“, begann Varric zu erklären, verstummte jedoch jäh als Fenris wütend grummelnd und fluchend an ihnen vorbei nach draußen stiefelte. Weder seine unvollständige Rüstung noch das komplette fehlen seiner Waffe schien ihn dabei zu stören.

„Fenris! Was ist los? Was macht Ihr?“, rief Hawke fragend und folgte dem weiterhin grollenden Elfen, genau wie auch Isabela und Varric. Nur dass Varric im Gegensatz zu ihnen allen jetzt breit zu Grinsen begann. Natürlich, er konnte verstehen, was der Elf dort auf Tevene fluchte.

„Nur die Ruhe, Champion. Fenris will nur der Galgenburg einen kleinen Besuch abstatten“, übersetzte der Zwerg auch schon und schien sich als einziger wirklich zu freuen. Isabela lächelte schließlich ebenfalls und nur Hawke blieb skeptisch. Sie wollte Anders auch da rausholen aber... sie konnte doch schlecht einfach die Galgenburg stürmen gehen! Aber genau das hatte der Elf scheinbar gerade vor, so zielstrebig wie er darauf zuging, dabei stetig auf Tevene fluchend.

"Varric! Was hat er jetzt wieder gesagt?", fragte Hawke nach, als ihr Zwerg noch immer lachte, statt zu übersetzen. "Oh, nur dass er Blondie eine Katze schenken wird, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben... Und anschließen nimmt er sie ihm wieder weg!"

Auch Hawke begann nun leise zu lachen, immerhin war das wirklich schon eine richtige Grausamkeit für den Magier. Zumal es ja nicht das erste Mal wäre, dass man ihm erst eine Katze gab und ihn anschließend dazu zwang, sie wieder abzugeben. Trotzdem war die Vorstellung sehr... erheiternd. Vor der Galgenburg auf Cullen zu treffen war hingegen weniger erheiternd.

„Champion! Was macht Ihr um diese Zeit hier? Wenn Ihr Eure Schwester besuchen wollt-“, begann Cullen auch schon, doch weiter kam er nicht, da Fenris schon dicht an ihn herantrat. Der Größenunterschied schien den Krieger dabei nicht weiter zu stören. Dafür störte diesen scheinbar aber doch recht offensichtlich die Alkoholfahne des Elfen. Dem Gesicht nach zu urteilen zumindest.

„Ihr habt etwas, was mir gehört und ich will es zurück. Sofort!“, knurrte Fenris und sorgte erneut dafür, dass Varric grinste und Hawke ungläubig dreinblickte. Hatte Fenris gerade wirklich gesagt, dass Anders ihm gehörte? Das würde den Heiler bestimmt interessieren.

„Verzeiht, ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr da sprecht“, erwiderte der Knight-Commander langsam und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Fenris ihn finster anfunkelte. Nur gut, dass dieser noch nicht zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Das könnte sonst unangenehme Fragen aufwerfen. Fragen, für die Hawke gerade wirklich keine Nerven hatte.

„Meint Ihr nicht, ich sollte langsam dazwischen gehen?“, wisperte die Anführerin leise und sofort legte Isabela ihr kopfschüttelnd einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Nein, Sweetheart. Das würde doch die gesamte Stimmung vernichten. Außerdem haben wir morgen dann etwas, was wir im Gehängten Mann erzählen können!“, gab sie auch schon genauso leise zurück, während Fenris und Cullen sich nun scheinbar zu Tode starren wollten.

„Ihr“, begann Fenris und ließ es sich diesmal nicht nehmen, dem Templer dabei gegen die Brust zu tippen, „habt etwas“, erneut tippte er den Templer an, „was mir gehört!“ Abermals wollte Fenris diesen antippen, wurde jedoch von diesem diesmal davon angehalten.

„Ich versichere Euch, dass ich nichts habe, was Euch gehört hat. Wenn Ihr nun gehen würdet?“

„Oh, und wie ich gehen werde!“, grollte der Elf, ehe er leise auf Tevene fluchte. „Aber zuerst werdet Ihr den verdammten Magier rausrücken! Sofort, sonst gehe ich selbst rein und hole ihn raus.“ 

„Magier? Was für ein Magier? Wir haben schon seit Tagen keine neuen Magier in die Galgenburg gebracht.“ Cullen schien ehrlich verwirrt, doch Fenris war es scheinbar egal. Als das Lyrium langsam zu leuchten begann, schritt Hawke schließlich doch ein und legte dem Elfen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wir haben Informationen, dass Templer eine Person mitgenommen haben. Einen Magier, den wir persönlich kennen“, sagte sie ruhig zu Cullen, welcher die Stirn kurz in Falten legte und zu überlegen schien.

„Wir haben vor einiger Zeit eine Person mitgenommen, ja. Aber diese war mit Sicherheit kein Magier. Davon abgesehen dürfte ich auch keinen Magier einfach ‚rausrücken‘“, erklärte Cullen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Fenris schien ihm jedoch noch immer kein Wort zu glauben und wollte sich allem Anschein nach auf den Templer stürzen. Was war nur mit dem Elfen los?! Man könnte ja fast glauben, dass ihm Anders wirklich wichtig war.

„Fenris, beruhigt Euch! Wir können nicht viel machen. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Sollte sie Anders haben, würden wir es jetzt nur schlimmer für ihn machen. Varric und Isabela werden sich weiterhin umhören und herausfinden, was passiert ist“, murmelte ihre Anführerin, während sie den wütenden Elfen langsam zurück zog. „Entschuldigt die Unannehmlichkeiten, Knight-Commander. Fenris hatte einen schweren Tag.“

Ha, schweren Tag! Aber egal, der Commander schien diese Entschuldigung zu glauben und nickte einfach nur, während sie sich wieder von der Galgenburg entfernten. Hawke glaubte dem Templer und ein Blick auf ihre Gefährten zeigte, dass sie ähnlich dachten. Bis auf Fenris natürlich.

„Fenris, Ihr solltet wieder zurück ins Anwesen gehen. Wahrscheinlich gibt es eine ganz einfach Erklärung dafür. Sollte Anders in der Galgenburg sein, werden wir es herausfinden“, versuchte Isabela den grollenden und fluchenden Elfen zu besänftigen. Dieser grollte und fluchte aber nur noch lauter und stampfte schließlich wieder wütend weg.

Er glaubte dem Knight-Commander kein einziges Wort. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser selbst den Magier abgefangen und ihn anschließend in die Galgenburg gebracht. Und wahrscheinlich plante er bereits schon das Ritual der Besänftigung für Anders. Oh, er würde Cullen umbringen, sollte er seinem Magier-

Entsetzt blieb Fenris in der Dunkelheit stehen. Wann hatte er gleich noch angefangen, Anders als seinen Magier anzusehen? Und seit wann interessierte es ihn überhaupt, was mit diesem passierte? Er sollte den Wein wirklich nicht mehr anrühren, wenn er schon so zu denken begann. Mit einem leisen Seufzen setzte der Elf seinen Weg fort und beließ es dabei. Er hatte einfach nur zuviel getrunken und hatte daher nicht mehr klar denken können.

In seinem Anwesen angekommen bemerkte er den Kuchen nicht, welcher in der Eingangshalle auf einem Tisch stand. Oder den Stab, der zusammen mit einem Mantel und einem fedrigen Schulterschutz auf einem Stuhl lag. Den lächelnden Magier auf seinem Bett bemerkte er jedoch sofort.

„Ich hatte schon angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen. Wie lange hattet Ihr vorgehabt mich warten zu lassen?“, fragte die verfluchte Abscheulichkeit. Gerade so, als wäre nichts passiert. Und dieses Grinsen dort erst auf seinem Gesicht! Mit einem leisen Knurren aktivierte Fenris seine Fähigkeit und warf sich auf den überraschten Magier.


	8. Sahnehäubchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, lang ist es her und ganz zufrieden bin ich nicht mit dem Kapitel. Aber wenn ich das jetzt nicht hochgeladen hätte, wäre nie was gekommen ^^`
> 
> Und ich entschuldige mich für die Fehler, aber ich habe alles am Handy geschrieben und meine Autokorrektur macht gerne lustige Dinge mit den Wörtern ^^`

Anders hatte vielleicht gerade einmal einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um auf den anfliegenden Elfen zu reagieren. Doch diesen kostbaren Bruchteil verschwendete der Magier damit, Fenris mit geweiteten Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund anzusehen, nur um schmerzhaft aufzustöhnen als sich der Krieger mit einem Grollen auf ihn warf. Auch wenn Fenris lediglich nach dem dünnen Stoff seines zugegeben recht mitgenommen wirkenden Hemd griff, konnte er das leuchtende Lyrium ebenso intensiv spüren, wie wenn er ihn direkt berührt hätte. Grinsend hob Anders nach dem ersten Schrecken eine Braue an, wollte gerade einen kleinen Kommentar dazu abgeben, wie ungeduldig der Elf doch war, als er die Wut in dessen Augen sah. Was war denn jetzt wieder los, verdammt? 

"Was macht Ihr hier? Warum seid Ihr nicht in der Galgenburg? Warum finde ich Euch sorglos lächelnd auf meinem Bett sitzen?", knurrte Fenris und presste fest seine Beine gegen Anders Seiten, während er ihn am Hemdkragen ein wenig anhob. Langsam dämmerte dem Magier auch, dass das hier kein Spass war und das Fenris es ernst meinte. Er hatte ihn verraten. Hatte ihm das Gefühl von Vertrauen gegeben und wollte ihn damit nur in eine Falle locken. Er hatte es selbst gesagt... Warum bist du nicht in der Galgenburg? Er hatte die Templer zu ihm geschickt, hatte ihn gefangen nehmen lassen wollen. Wut breitete sich in dem Magier aus, welcher bis eben einfach nur fassungslos und enttäuscht gewesen war. 

Er hatte Fenris vertraut. Er hatte ihm vertraut und nun bekam er die Quittung für dieses Vertrauen. Der Geist in ihm grollte leise ein seinen Gedanken, versuchte sich nach vorne zu kämpfen und Anders in die hintersten Ecke seines Geistes zu drängen, doch noch kämpfte Anders dagegen an. Er wollte wissen, warum dieser ihn verraten hatte und ob er das nicht sogar von Anfang an geplant hatte. Waren all die letzten Momente geplant gewesen? Nur darauf ausgelegt, dass er seine Deckung verließ? Dass er blind vertraute und in sein Verderben lief. 

"Warum?", fragte er schließlich tonlos nach, während der Griff an seinem Hemd sich verstärkte. Er hätte es niemals zu lassen sollen. Niemals hätte er jemanden Vertrauen schenken sollen, welcher selbst zugab, dass er Magier hasste und verachtete. Er hätte auf den Geist hören sollen, hätte sich niemals darauf einlassen sollen. 

"Warum? Ihr fragt mich warum? Weil Ihr... Weil... Venhedis, Magier! Mir wurde gesagt, dass Ihr von Templern angegriffen wurdet und..." Die Stimme des Elfen klang brüchig, seine Worte kamen nur zögerlich. Gerade so als müsste er jedes Wort genau abwiegen. 

"Ihr habt mich verraten, Fenris. Ihr habt mein Vertrauen gewonnen und mich hierher gelockt. Hasst Ihr mich so sehr? Wisst Ihr nicht, was Templer mit Magier machen, die flüchtig sind? Gerade hier in Kirkwall?", fragte Anders nach und schüttelte den Kopf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sah dadurch nicht, wie sich die grünen Augen vor Schreck weiteten. Ihm war es egal. Der Elf hatte ihn verraten und würde ihn nun sicherlich ausliefern wollen. Aber nicht mit ihm! Er würde niemals wieder in einen Zirkel gehen und sich von Templern herum schubsen lassen. Sein Körper trug bereits genug Narben, da brauchte er keine weitere auf der Stirn. 

 

Der Griff an seinem Hemd lockerte sich plötzlich und schließlich ließen ihn die Hände gänzlich los. Überrascht darüber, aber auch ein wenig besorgt, dass er jetzt eine Hand in seinem Brustkorb zu spüren bekommen könnte, öffnete Anders seine Augen wieder. Grüne Augen sahen nicht in sein Gesicht, waren stattdessen auf sein Hemd fixiert und verschiedene Emotionen flackerten über das gebräunte Gesicht. Nicht alle davon konnte der Magier eindeutig deuten, aber er war sich sicher, dass er vor allem eine leichte Betroffenheit darunter festgestellt hatte. Aber warum? 

"Ich... Venhedis! Warum müsst Ihr immer nur das Schlimmste von mir vermuten?!", grollte der Elf schließlich und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, hatte den Blick aber noch immer nicht gehoben. Stattdessen legte er vorsichtig eine Hand auf Brust des Magiers, genau dort, wo dessen Herz hektisch zu schlagen begann. Aber das Lyrium begann nicht zu leuchten und die Hand blieb fest und solide liegen. "Ich dachte, Ihr würdet nicht mehr kommen, weil es schon so spät war. Ich... begann ein wenig zu trinken und dachte nach, bis Hawke hierher kam und sagte, dass Templer Euch gefangen hätten."

Die Stimme des Kriegers war leise und doch drang jedes noch so kleine Wort zu Anders hervor, welcher zunächst nicht genau wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Warum sollten die Templer ihn erwischt haben? Sie kamen nur selten in die Dunkelstadt und wenn doch, dann wurde er rechtzeitig gewarnt. Und wenn Fenris ihn verraten hatte warum schien ihn das dann so mitzunehmen? Oder hatte er ihn nicht verraten? Aber warum sollte er dann in der Galgenburg sein?! 

"Wir sind zu Cullen und haben ihn zur Rede gestellt aber er hat alles abgestritten. Dabei wurde genau gesehen wie Templer einen Magier gefangen genommen haben. Lirene war sich so sicher, dass Ihr das gewesen seid und nun seid Ihr hier. Ihr sitzt hier auf dem Bett und lacht mich auch noch an und ich...", der Krieger seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, während Anders sich langsam seines Fehlers bewusst wurde. Er wollte etwas entsprechendes gerade sagen, als sich Fenris verbeugte und sein Gesicht in seiner Halsgrube versteckte, wo er erst einmal tief durch atmete. "Ich habe mir Sorgen um Euch gemacht, Anders..."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in dem Magier aus, nachdem er die Worte gehört hatte und ein Lächeln zierte wenig später seine Lippen. Es tat ihm Leid, dass er Fenris derartig falsch eingeschätzt hatte, aber er konnte noch immer nicht ganz glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Fenris hatte sich um ihn gesorgt und ihn sogar aus der Galgenburg holen wollen. Trotz seiner Vergangenheit hatte er ihm helfen wollen... Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zog sich in die Breite, wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen, während er vorsichtig einen Arm um den schmalen Körper legte. Kurz spannte sich der Elf an, seufzte dann aber leise und entspannte sich wieder. 

"Ich habe Euren Brief gelesen und nach Fehlern gesucht, aber Ihr habt Euch wirklich sehr verbessert. Das ein oder andere Wort war vielleicht nicht richtig geschrieben, doch das ist egal. Wenn Ihr perfekt schreiben könntet, würde Eure Schwester vielleicht nicht glauben, dass Ihr diesen geschrieben habt", sprach der Blonde schließlich an und spürte erneut, wie sich Fenris anspannte. Ob er daran gar nicht mehr gedacht hatte? "Fenris?" Der Krieger gab ihm zunächst keine Antwort, schien sogar den Atem angehalten zu haben, bis er schließlich mit einem Mal gegen Anders Hals ausatmete und den Magier dadurch eine leichte Gänsehaut verpasste.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie sich geirrt hat. Wir sind uns vielleicht nicht immer in allem einig aber die letzte Zeit... Ich würde Eure dummen und unpassenden Kommentare vermissen. Und Eure ewigen Monologe über Magierrechte", gestand der Elf und atmete erneut gegen den Hals des Menschen, welcher unwillig unter ihm hin und her rutschte, wenn auch recht erfolglos. Um Anders jedoch nicht weiter auf die Folter zu spannen, hob Fenris den Kopf wenig später wieder ein wenig an, suchte den Blick der honigfarbenen Augen und zeigte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. Meistens versteckte sich der Krieger hinter einer Maske aus Eis und behielt jegliches Gefühl abseits von Hass und Abneigung zurück, doch gerade schien er völlig frei davon zu sein. 

"Hmmm, schade dass ich nicht wirklich entführt worden bin. Sonst hättet Ihr mich vor den Templern und einer Besänftigung retten können und natürlich hätte ich mich in aller Form bei Euch bedankt", scherzte Anders jedoch schon wieder, verstummte jedoch jäh, als sich der Blick des Elfen änderte. Die Pupillen schienen sich für einen Moment zu weiten und sofort rutschte Anders wieder unbehaglich unter diesem hin und her, versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien. Augenblicklich drückte ihn die Hand auf seiner Brust auf die Matratze, sorgte somit dafür, dass Anders erneut still hielt. Im nächsten Moment beugte sich Fenris erneut vor, wenn auch nicht so weit wie zuvor. 

"Ich wollte Euch aus der Galgenburg befreien, aber Ihr habt ja lieber hier auf mich gewartet. Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch aber trotzdem angemessen bei mir bedanken? Immerhin habe ich Cullen einen ordentlichen Schrecken eingejagt", wisperte der Elf leise gegen Anders Ohr und presste im gleichen Moment sein Becken gegen das Magiers, welcher zischend einatmete. Abermals schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals, diesmal jedoch sicherlich nicht vor Unbehagen. Im Gegenteil, das Gewicht des Elfen war sogar mehr wie einfach nur erwünscht. Abermals rollte der Elf seine Hüfte, ließ den Kopf noch ein wenig sinken und leckte leicht an seiner Halsschlagader entlang. Die Wirkung davon machte sich sofort bemerkbar und als Anders verhalten auf tönte und den Kopf leicht zur Seite drehte, lachte Fenris dunkel auf. 

"Und? Was meint Ihr, Magier? Habe ich dafür nicht bereits eine kleine... Entschädigung verdient?" Die Stimme des Kriegers war generell schon verboten tief, doch wenn er flüsterte, nahm diese noch an Intensität zu, drang geradezu durch jede Faser des Magiers, welcher nicht viel mehr tun konnte, wie auf dem Bett zu liegen. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, kein passender Kommentar wollte seinen Weg zu seinem Mund finden, aber scheinbar war das Fenris nur recht. Als keine Antwort kam, lachte er erneut dunkel auf und schien dann doch ein wenig Erbarmen mit Anders zu haben. Langsam ließ er von dem Hals ab und stieg sogar von dem Magier hinab, kniete sich stattdessen neben diesem auf das Bett und sah ihn mit geweiteten Pupillen an. "Ausziehen."

Sichtlich überrumpelt blinzelte Anders den Elfen an, wartete allem Anschein nach auf eine Erklärung, die jedoch nicht kommen wollte. Stattdessen wartete dieser darauf, dass Anders der Anweisung Folge leistete und als das nach einigen Momenten immer noch nichts passiert war, wanderte eine der dunklen Brauen langsam in die Höhe. "Soll ich Euch vielleicht helfen, Magier?", fragte Fenris schließlich mit scheinbar neutraler Stimme nach, wäre dort nicht das amüsierte Funkeln in den grünen Augen. Für einen Moment überlegte Anders, ob er sich nicht wirklich helfen lassen sollte allerdings... Er hing ein wenig am dem Hemd und wollte es nur ungern in Fetzen sehen. 

Langsam stieg er schließlich vom Bett und begann zu lächeln. Wenn er das hier schon machte, dann wollte er auch eine kleine Show hinlegen. Mit geschmeidigen Schritten trat er vor das Bett, während Fenris sich ans Kopfende lehnte und ihn amüsiert betrachtete. Eine simple Handbewegung deutete an, dass der Magier endlich anfangen sollte, was diesen nur lächeln ließ. Scheinbar wollte Fenris, dass er ihm eine kleine Show bot, während er mit ausgestreckten Beinen da lag, den Rücken ans Bettgestell gelehnt. Verdammt, allein der Blick schien ihn ja schon auszuziehen. Wahrscheinlich würde Fenris das sogar tun, wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre! 

"Wird das heute noch etwas?", fragte der Elf schließlich nach und legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, während er Anders von oben bis unten musterte. Statt zu antworten, lächelte Anders einfach nur, strich sanft mit einer Hand über seinen Hals hinab über seine Brust bis zum Saum seines Hemdes.er konnte sehen wie Fenris seiner Hand mit seinem Blick folgte und sein Lächeln wurde erneut breiter. Langsam glitt er mit seiner Hand unter sein Hemd, strich seinen Bauch entlang wieder hoch und hob dabei den Stoff ein wenig an, bevor er seine Hand wieder zurück zog. Sofort stieß der Elf ein leises Grollen aus, schien einen Moment lang sogar versucht, vom Bett aufzuspringen und selbst den Stoff vom Körper entfernen zu wollen. 

Doch die Anspannung verließ den Körper des Elfen genauso schnell wieder, denn schon im nächsten Moment griff Anders mit überkreuzten Armen nach dem Saum, hob ihn langsam an und drehte sich schließlich um, so dass Fenris lediglich seinen Rücken zu sehen begann. Gerade vollkommen in seinem Element, begann der Magier langsam seine Hüfte kreisen zu lassen, lehnte sie mal zur einen und schließlich wieder zur anderen Seite, tanzte dabei fast schon, während er das Hemd immer weiter hoch zog und mehr von seinem Rücken entblößte. Natürlich bot dieser keinen besonders hübschen Anblick, dessen war sich der Magier bewusst. Zuviele Narben zierten diesen, zeugten von den harten Strafen im Zirkel und seiner Zeit bei der dunklen Brut. Bei jedem anderen hätte er sich nicht so leicht entblößt, doch bei Fenris war das etwas anderes. Der Elf kannte diese Art der Narben und konnte ihre Vergangenheit erahnen. Er selbst trug ebenfalls Narben, unter dem Lyrium sorgsam verborgen, da war sich der Magier sicher. 

Um den Elfen noch ein wenig mehr zu reizen, ließ Anders den Stoff wieder ein wenig sinken, erntete erneut ein ungeduldiger Grollen dafür und lachte daraufhin leise, erlöste Fenris dann schließlich aber doch. Er ließ das Hemd neben sich auf den Boden fallen, tanzte noch immer leicht auf der Stelle und strich mit seinen Händen über seine Seiten hinab, ehe er sich langsam drehte und erneut den Blick des Elfen suchte. Dieser hatte es sich in der Zeit allerdings bereits mehr wie nur gemütlich gemacht und für einen Moment stockte Anders der Atem. Denn während er sich seines Hemdes entledigt hatte, hatte Fenris seine Leggins ein wenig herangezogen und massierte nun mit langsamen Bewegungen sein Glied.

"War das etwa schon alles?", fragte der Elf scheinbar gelangweilt nach, während Anders einfach nicht anders konnte, wie diesen anzustarren. Fast war er schon versucht, zu diesem auf das Bett zu kommen und selbst den Platz der verfluchten Hand einzunehmen, doch stattdessen stand er wie angewurzelt da, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und allein der Anblick ließ den Magier unangenehm hart werden und sich auf die Unterlippe beißen. Fenris amüsierte der Anblick sichtlich, lächelte er ihn einfach nur noch an und wartete auf eine Reaktion, die schließlich auch kam. 

Der Magier suchte den Blickkontakt zu Fenris und nahm erneut seinen kleinen Tanz auf, ließ immer wieder die Hüfte kreisen und seine Hand über seinen Körper wandern. Lange hielt Fenris den Blickkontakt jedoch nicht ausreicht, stattdessen folgte er den Bewegungen der Hände und atmete mit der Zeit ein wenig flacher und war sichtlich ungeduldiger geworden. Denn noch immer trug Anders zu viele Sachen für seinen Geschmack. Allerdings kam er gar nicht dazu, seine Missmut zu äußern, denn schließlich zeigte Anders erbarmen und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Sofort rutschte seine Hose ein Stück weit herunter, hing recht locker auf der fast schon zu schmalen Hüfte und entblößt ein wenig rötliches Haar. Grünen Augen blieben an diesem hängen und verengten sich schließlich erneut zu schmalen Schlitzen. 

"Fenris...", hauchte der Magier leise und wollte auf das Bett klettern und dem Elfen näher kommen, selbst entdecken wo das Lyrium überall war und jede verfluchte Stelle küssen und mit seinen Händen berühren. Erneut flog sein Blick in den Schoß des Kriegers, beobachtete wie dessen Hand kurz in ihrem Rhythmus stoppte. Ungeduldig kam Anders seinem Drang nach und machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu, hielt jedoch jäh inne, als aus dem sonstigen Grollen ein fast schon animalisches Knurren wurde. "Noch nicht, Magier. Ihr habt noch viel zu viel an um mir Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen", gab der Elf schließlich mit tiefer Stimme zurück, auch wenn diese scheinbar nur mit Anstrengung ruhig gehalten wurde. 

Anders begann jedoch leise zu fluchen, beugte sich vor und begann an seinen Stiefel zu fummeln, schleuderte diese in die nächstbeste Ecke und schob dann ungeduldig seine Hose herunter, während Fenris leise zu lachen begann. Doch als die Hose schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Boden gelandet war, verstummte das Lachen und wurde stattdessen zu einem leisen Stöhnen. Natürlich hatte Anders ihm eine Show bieten wollen, ihn verführen und in den Wahnsinn treiben aber all das war genauso schnell vergessen, wie ihm diese Gedanken gekommen waren. 

Nun hatte er auch eindeutig nicht mehr zuviel Stoff an, denn alles, was er noch trug war sein Haarband und demnach ließ er es sich auch nicht nehmen, nun auch die letzten Schritte zum Bett zurück zu legen. Diesmal kam auch keine Beschwerden seitens des Elfen, im Gegenteil sogar. Denn als Anders sich zwischen dessen Beine kniete, vergrub Fenris eine Hand in dessen Haaren und zog bestimmend den Kopf zu sich herab. Statt ihn jedoch zu küssen, presste er seine Lippen zunächst gegen Anders Hals, bis er den Mund leicht öffnete und die Zähne in der weichen Haut vergrub. Fast sofort stöhnte der Magier leise auf, neigte den Kopf bereitwillig mehr zur Seite und stützte sich mit seinen Händen am Bettgestell hinter Fenris ab. Der Biss verstärkte sich noch etwas und für einen Moment verfiel der Magier in Panik. Fenris durfte mit seinem Blut nicht in Berührung kommen! Aber danach stand diesem auch nicht der Sinn, denn bevor seine Zähne die Haut durchbrechen konnten, löste er diese wieder, leckte sogar noch leicht über die gerötete Stelle. 

Erneut zog der Krieger an den Haaren, sorgte somit ziemlich effektiv dafür, dass Anders ihn wieder ansah. "Ihr gehört mir, Magier. Vergesst das nicht", raunte der Elf und legte für einen Moment die Stirn in Falten, während er in die braunen Augen sah. Als Anders schließlich nickte, lächelte er zufrieden und löste den Griff in den Haaren, strich stattdessen nun selbst über die Brust des Magiers und tastete jede Narbe ab, die dieser dort zu verzeichnen hatte. Eine Narbe dicht unter seinem Herzen erregte dabei die meiste Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn sich Anders gerade lieber etwas anderem widmen würde. Doch als er seine Hände selbst auf Wanderschaft schicken wollte, wurden diese unwirsch zurück geschlagen, so dass Anders sie ein wenig frustriert auf Fenris Schultern ablegte. 

"Woher habt Ihr diese?", wollte der Elf schließlich wissen und erntete dafür ein ungläubiges Schnauben des Magiers, was Fenris aber nur mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Als Anders sich dann auch noch weigerte, eine Antwort darauf zu geben, seufzte der Elf leise, gab sich aber dann doch geschlagen und streckte sich ein wenig zur Seite zu seinem Nachttisch. Auf diesem stand ein kleiner Tiegel, dem Anders zuvor nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. "Kommt her, Anders. Und erzählt mir dabei von dieser Narbe. Ihr werdet es schon nicht bereuen", versprach Fenris und tunkte unter den wachsamen Augen des Menschen zwei Finger in eine farblose Substanz.

"Bei den Wächtern war ich damals sicher, so glaubte ich es zumindest, denn Magier dort hatten eine gewisse Immunität. Das wussten die Templer und schleusten einen der ihren in Vogels Wacht ein", begann der Magier schließlich zu erzählen und setzte sich auf den Schoss des Elfen, biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen, als seine Härte die des anderen berührte. Auch Fenris sog scharf die Luft ein und schloss kurz die Augen, schlug die freche Hand des Magiers jedoch abermals weg und erntete einen frustrierten Laut dafür. 

"Noch nicht. Erzählt weiter", forderte der Elf, stellte dabei den Tiegel zur Seite und legte dann einen Arm um Anders um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Zunächst schien Anders wieder zu schmollen, doch der Trotz verschwand recht schnell wieder, als er Fenris erneut leicht in seinen Hals biss. Verfluchter Elf! "Anders... Erzählt weiter", forderte Fenris erneut gegen seinen Hals gemurmelt und strich leicht über dessen Rücken, ehe er seine Hand tiefer gleiten ließ. Als er schließlich dessen versteckten Eingang erreicht hatte, strich er mit den zuvor benetzten Finger leicht über den Muskel und sorgte dafür, dass Anders Atem kurz stockte. 

"Er wollte mich bei verbotener Magie erwischen und dann zurück in den Zirkel bringen. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass- Verflucht, Fenris!" Die letzten Worte gingen in ein leises Stöhnen über, während Fenris nur lächeln konnte. Immer wieder strich er über den Muskel des Menschen, reizte ihn ab und an mit seinen Fingerspitzen, bis er schließlich mit einem Finger bis zum ersten Glied in diesen eindrang. Als Anders in seiner Erzählung jedoch erneut stoppte, tat es ihm Fenris leid und wurde mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen belohnt, während Anders die Stirn an seiner Schulter anlehnte. Er atmete zittrig gegen die Schulter, rang sichtlich bemüht um Fassung und schien sich dann auch wieder gefangen zu haben. 

"Er wollte mir eine Falle stellen, aber Justice hat davon gewusst. Er folgte mir und half mir zunächst im Kampf gegen die Templer. Aber es waren zu viele und-" Erneut brach der Magier ab, rutschte ein wenig auf dem Schoss des Elfen hin und her und stöhnte zufrieden gegen dessen Schulter auf, als Fenris zum ersten nun auch noch einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Fenris war ihm für seinen Geschmack noch viel zu vorsichtig, aber er ahnte schon, dass dieser ihn nur weiter zappeln lassen würde, sollte er zu ungeduldig werden.

"Euer D-Geist? Wie kann er Euch geholfen haben?", fragte der Elf überrascht nach, während er langsam seine beiden Finger in dem Magier bewegte, sie leicht dreht und ab und an ein wenig spreizte. Der Blonde zitterte leicht vor Anstrengung, sich zurück zu halten, was Fenris ihm hoch anrechnete. Immerhin konnte dieser ja auch einfach Magie wirken oder ihm sagen, dass er darauf keine Lust hatte. Stattdessen versuchte er wirklich, dem Gesagte Folge zu leisten. Dass das mit jeder Minuten schwerer wurde war Fenris bewusst, aber er wollte sich die Zeit nehmen, wollte dem anderen zeigen, dass es mehr gab wie nur das flüchtige Vergnügen. Außerdem wollte er sehen, was es mit der berüchtigten Warden Stamina auf sich hatte. Um sich selbst machte er sich da nur wenig Gedanken, denn er konnte gut und gerne Stunden ausharren ohne auch nur einmal gekommen zu sein. Danarius hätte sowas ohne eindeutigen Befehl niemals zugelassen. 

"Er besaß einen Körper. Wurde damals aus dem Nichts geschleudert. In den Körper einer Leiche", gab Anders knapp zurück, was Fenris ihm jedoch nicht verübeln konnte. Immer wieder zog er seine Finger fast gänzlich zurück, bevor er erneut in den Magier eindrang, ihn zu weiten begann und sie dann und wann leicht krümmte. Dass er sein Ziel gefunden hatte, bemerkte er dann auch recht schnell, denn als er das empfindliche Nervenbündel im Inneren traf, stöhnte Anders ungewollt laut auf und für einen kurzen Moment zogen sich dessen Muskeln zusammen. Sehr zur Freude des Elfen, welcher diesen Punkt nun immer wieder reizte, so dass Anders recht bald nicht auch nur noch einen Satz zu Stande bringen konnte. 

"Was passierte dann? Sagt es mir, Anders", hauchte Fenris dem Magier ins Ohr, während er noch einen weiteren Finger dazu nahm und diese nun schneller und härter in Anders stieß. Statt zu antworten stöhnte Anders tief auf, löste seine Hände vom Bettgestell und schlang sie stattdessen um den Elfen. Der Blonde schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er zu sprechen aufgehört hatte, stattdessen rollte er leicht seine Hüfte, kam den Bewegungen der Finger entgegen und sorgte gleichzeitig dafür, dass er sein Glied an dem des Elfen rieb. "Anders... Woher habt Ihr die Narbe?", raunte Fenris erneut in das Ohr des Magiers, stieß mit jeder Bewegung nun gezielt gegen das kleine Nervenbündel und grinste dabei still für sich. Anders schien gerade ziemlich weit weg zu sein, stöhnte lediglich immer wieder gegen Fenris Schulter, bis er schließlich in die Haut biss um ein weiteres Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Die Muskeln des Magiers spannten sich an, schlossen sich dicht um die Finger des Elfen, welcher bei dem Gedanken an die Enge ebenfalls leise stöhnte. Als Anders schließlich zwischen ihren Körper kam, lächelte Fenris leicht. Viel spürte er zwar nicht, trug er noch immer seine schwarze Tunika, doch was er spürte reichte ihm gerade vollkommen aus. 

"Also? Was ist dann passiert?", fragte der Elf nach, als wäre nichts gewesen, während Anders nicht anders konnte wie ein wenig atemlos zu lachen. Allerdings ging das Lachen recht schnell in ein Zischen über, denn sobald Fenris seine Hand zurück gezogen hatte, glitt seine Hand zwischen ihre beiden Körper. Zielstrebig schloss er seine Hand um das Glied des Menschen, nutzte dessen Sperma als zusätzliches Gleitmittel und begann es zunächst noch sanft zu massieren, während er immer wieder mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Spitze strich. 

"Fenris...." Die Stimme des Magiers war nicht mehr wie ein Hauchen und doch - oder vielleicht gerade deswegen - musste der Angesprochene Lächeln. Heute würde er wohl keine zufriedenstellende Antwort mehr von diesem erhalten, aber das war auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Das sah der Magier wohl ähnlich, denn dieser verteilte kleine Küsse auf der Schulter des Elfen, leckte schließlich über dessen Hals an einer der Lyriumlinien und erntete selbst dafür ein leises Stöhnen von Fenris. Seufzend drehte der Elf den Kopf jedoch wieder weg, griff erneut in Anders Haare und zog ihn daran ein wenig zurück. 

Die blasse Haut des Magiers war gerötet und seine Unterlippe geschwollen vom vielen Draufbeißen und doch hatte der Magier noch nie besser für ihn ausgesehen. Ein leises Grollen drang aus seiner Kehle, ehe er das Gesicht näher zu sich heran zog und Anders Lippen in Beschlag nahm. Wollte er eben noch langsam und zärtlich sein, biss er nun selbst in die Unterlippe und als der Magier überrascht vor Schmerz auf stöhnte, drängte er seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen und plünderte regelrecht den Mund des Blonden. Dass diesem das gefiel wurde ihm recht schnell klar, stöhnte dieser zufrieden in den Kuss und presste sich stärker an ihn, flüsterte immer wieder ein leises 'Bitte' gegen Fenris Lippen. 

Eigentlich hatte der Elf sich seine Zeit nehmen und den Magier regelrecht auslaugen wollen, doch seine Härte begann langsam zu schmerzen und er wollte nichts mehr wie sich endlich in dem Blonden zu versenken, ihn endlich zu seinem Magier machen. Abermals hauchte Anders eine leise Bitte gegen seine Lippen und schließlich nickte der Elf leicht, was den Magier zufrieden lächeln ließ. Langsam löste er die Arme von Fenris, stützte sich mit den Händen erneut am Gestell hinter dem Elfen ab und entzog sich dessen Hand. Trotz seiner vorherigen Ungeduld waren die Bewegungen des Magiers nun langsam, was Fenris nur begrüßen konnte. Er wollte dem Menschen das Tempo überlassen, ihn selbst entscheiden lassen, was er vertrug. 

Anders hatte erneut seinen Kopf an Fenris Schulter gelehnt, während dieser seine Hände an dessen Hüfte legte, ihm noch ein wenig Halt gab, während Anders sich ein wenig aufsetzte. Als Fenris eine Hand von seiner Hüfte nehmen wollte um ihm zu helfen, schüttelte der Magier jedoch den Kopf. Stattdessen positionierte er sich so, dass die Spitze von Fenris Glied gegen seinen Eingang drückte, was ein wenig dauerte, doch sobald es soweit war, ließ Anders sich langsam sinken, brachte sie beide dazu leise zu stöhnen. Immer weiter sank Anders, bis er schließlich erneut im Schoss des Elfen saß und dort einen Moment schwer atmend verharrte. Auch die Atmung des Elfen war schwerer geworden, verlor er sich für einige Zeit vollkommen und der schier unglaublichen Enge und Hitze. Er konnte genau spüren, wie Anders immer wieder ein wenig die Muskeln anspannte, sich an die Härte zu gewöhnen versuchte. 

Langsam strich Fenris über die Seiten des Menschen, über dessen Rücken und schließlich über dessen Hintern. Als Anders sich schließlich auf ihm zu bewegen begann, wanderten seine Hände wieder an dessen Hüfte, unterstützen ihn in seinen Bewegungen, während er den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen zurück lehnte. Immer wieder hob und senkte sich der Magier auf ihm, stöhnte selbst immer und immer wieder leise gegen seine Schulter, während Fenris sich vollkommen in dem Gefühl verlor. Als das Gewicht von seiner Schulter verschwand, öffnete er die Augen und begegnete sofort denen des Magiers, welcher ihn leicht anlächelte. Fenris wollte etwas sagen, doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihm hinab um seine Lippen erneut in einem Kuss einzufangen. Im Gegensatz zu dem zuvor war dieser jedoch langsam und intensiv, ließ sie beide fast schon atemlos werden.

Umso schneller wurde der Kuss daher auch wieder beendet und erneut lehnte Anders sich an Fenris Schulter. Seine Bewegungen wurde schließlich schneller, ließ sie beide ungezwungen auf stöhnen und den Namen des anderen wispern, bis Fenris erneut nach dem Glied des Magiers griff und es im gleichen Takt zu dessen Bewegungen massierte. Viel brauchte es danach nicht mehr und die gleiche Enge, die zuvor seine Finger umschlossen hatte, legte sich nun um sein Glied, so dass es fast schon schmerzte. Kurz darauf stöhnte der Magier erneut den Namen des Elfen und dieser spürte wenig später auch wie dieser in seiner Hand kam. Statt jedoch still zu verharren, bewegte sich der Magier weiterhin auf dem Elfen, wenn auch ein wenig träger wie zuvor. Doch das reichte völlig aus um Fenris ebenfalls über die Schwelle zu tragen und ihn tief in dem Magier kommen zu lassen. Dem Blonden machte das sichtlich wenig aus, blieb er danach einfach schwer atmend auf dem Elfen sitzen. 

"Ein Templer griff mich von hinten an und rammte mir einen Dolch in den Rücken. Ich wäre gestorben, wenn Justice sich nicht mit mir vereint hätte", murmelte der Magier nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens. "Und jetzt wäre ich für ein Bad. Außerdem habe ich Kuchen mitgebracht. Wir sollten ihn essen, bevor er zu trocken wird."

"Anders?"

"Hm?"

"Ihr redet zuviel...."


	9. Mutzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und wieder eines am Handy getippt aber nun auch kürzer wie zuvor ^^
> 
> 3 Kapitel kommen wahrscheinlich noch, dann ist die FF endlich fertig. 
> 
> Ansonsten... Fenris ist hier ein wenig... aggressiv aber nichts Ernsthaftes, so don't worry

Anders war sauer auf ihn, natürlich war er das. Der Magier hatte ihn nicht einmal erklären lassen, obwohl er sich auf den Weg durch Kirkwall bis zur Klinik gemacht hatte, einen hübsch verzierten Teller mit einem Mutzen in der Hand. Er hatte Tage gebraucht, die nötigen Zutaten dafür zu besorgen und dann auch noch die richtige Mischung heraus zu finden. Doch der Magier hatte diesen nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, lediglich gefragt ob er verletzt war und ihn danach dann einfach ignoriert. Und jetzt? Jetzt stand er hier in einer Ecke, den Teller noch immer in einer Hand haltend und den Blick auf die Süßspeise gerichtet. Vielleicht hätte er auch einfach nicht ganze zwei Wochen warten sollen, bis dass er mit Anders zu reden versuchte? Aber wie sollte er sein Verhalten auch erklären? Der Magier würde niemals verstehen können wie furchtbar es war, die Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen nur um sie innerhalb von Sekunden wieder zu verlieren. 

"Wisst Ihr, was ich bemerkenswert finde? Ihr hattet keinerlei Probleme damit, mich einfach in Eurem Anwesen zurück zu lassen, ohne eine Nachricht wohlgemerkt. Dass Ihr mich dann auch noch einfach dreist rausgeworfen habt, als Ihr irgendwann einmal wieder gekommen seid, was mein persönliches Highlight im Übrigen. Aber es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, wie Ihr nun jetzt schon seit Stunden in dieser Ecke steht und einfach nicht gehen wollt. Ihr seid nicht verletzt, also habt Ihr keinen Grund, Eure wertvolle Zeit mit mir zu verschwenden", ließ der Magier schließlich verlauten, woraufhin Fenris zusammen zuckte. Natürlich, er hatte den Blonden mit seinem Verhalten verletzt aber... Nein, kein aber. Er hatte ihn verletzt und nun musste er die Konsequenzen tragen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihn die Worte des Menschen gerade ebenso sehr zusetzten. Warum ließ er sich denn nicht zumindest erklären? 

"Magier... Anders, ich... Ihr habt das alles völlig falsch verstanden...", setzte der Elf an, zuckte aber erneut leicht zusammen, als der Blonde ein humorloses Lachen ausstieß. Am Liebsten würde er jetzt einfach weglaufen, vielleicht sogar ganz raus aus Kirkwall. Er war nicht bereit für so etwas, nicht nach ihrer letzten... 'Zusammenkunft'. Er hatte den Abend genossen, auch den Morgen und sogar den Nachmittag. Er hatte jede einzelne Berührung genossen und jedes Wort, jede Empfindung. Zumindest bis seine Erinnerung zurück gekommen und wieder gegangen war. Er hatte sich auf einem Höhenflug befunden und war anschließend bitterböse auf dem Boden der Realität aufgeknallt.

"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass ich da groß etwas falsch verstanden habe, Elf. Eure Aussage und Euer Verhalten war da doch recht eindeutig gewesen. Wisst Ihr, wenn Ihr mich einfach nur in Eurem Bett haben wolltet, hättet Ihr das sagen können. Aber das, was Ihr über die Zeit hinweg getan habt und dann Eure Aktion in dem Anwesen... Nein, ich will nicht mehr länger mit Euch reden. Bittet geht jetzt." Anders machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, den Elfen anzusehen, nahm stattdessen ein paar Lumpen zur Hand und riss sie in Streifen, die er dann geduldig zu rollen begann. Oder zumindest schien er den Anschein erwecken zu wollen, denn Fenris konnte genau sehen, wie sehr dessen Hände zitterten. 

"Anders..."

"Verschwindet, Fenris. Oder ich werfe Euch eigenhändig raus, das könnt Ihr mir gerne glauben. Und kommt nur dann wieder, wenn Ihr verletzt seid. Ich will Euch sonst nie wieder hier sehen." Neben der Wut in Anders Stimme, hörte der Elf auch noch weitere Emotionen aus dieser heraus. Wut, Trauer, Hass, Enttäuschung. Als diese Emotionen schienen sich in dem Magier zu vereinen und auch wenn Fenris sich gerne erklären wollte, trat er nun lieber den Rückzug an. Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen, legte er den Teller auf einer der Liegen ab und suchte dann das Weite in seinem Anwesen. 

Zielstrebig steuerte der Elf den Keller an und Schritt an den Regalen auf und ab, bis er vor dem kostbarsten Wein stand, den Danarius zu verzeichnen hatte. Natürlich war dieser ebenfalls rot und zudem noch unglaublich süß. Bisher hatte Fenris nur eine einzige Flasche davon getrunken und trotzdem hatte diese unglaublich reingehauen. Jetzt nahm er sich gleich vier Flaschen davon, leerte die erste sogar schon auf dem Weg zurück und die Halle und ließ das leere Glas dann einfach achtlos auf dem Boden fallen. Eigentlich hatte er das Anwesen sauber halten wollen, hatte die Leichen entfernt, die Pilze und alles andere. Nur, damit er dem Magier einen sauberen Rückzugsort bieten konnte. Aber das konnte er nun wohl vergessen... 

Die zweite Flasche war ebenfalls schnell geleert und einfach über das Geländer geworfen, sein Kopf wollte bereits nicht mehr so wie er wollte und sein Sichtfeld zeigte auch nicht mehr ganz klar, was vor ihm war. Sofort begann der Elf zu lächeln. Dieser Zustand war ideal, so musste er an nichts denken, konnte einfach nur existieren. Er spürte nicht einmal das Bett unter ihm, als er sich mit den verbliebenen Flaschen darauf fallen ließ. Tief atmete Fenris durch und spürte kurz darauf, wie sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Noch immer roch das Kissen nach dem Magier. Diesem verfluchten Magier.

Die nächsten Tage ging Fenris dem Magier aus dem Weg, lehnte ab wenn Hawke diesen mit auf einen Ausflug nehmen wollte und Anders ebenfalls dabei war und versorgte jede Wunde allein bei sich im Anwesen. Immer wieder suchte er den Weinkeller auf, dekorierte seine Bleibe mit leeren Flaschen und Scherben und scherte sich einen Dreck darum, wie es nun aussah. Nur das Schlafzimmer wurde fast schon peinlich sauber gehalten und wenn er nicht gerade betrunken war, lag er einfach auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Irgendwann hatte er ein paar Federn des Magiers gefunden und sie eingesammelt und sorgsam auf eines der Kissen genäht, welche den Geruch nach Elfenwurz einfach nicht verlieren wollte. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so vermisste er die Abscheulichkeit irgendwie. Er hatte diese grenzenlose Stille des Anwesens stets durch sein dämliches Geplapper verdrängt und seine Erlebnisse bei den Wächtern mit ihm geteilt. Aber nun wollte dieser nichts mehr von ihm wissen, wollte nicht einmal wissen, wie es ihm ging. 

Daher überlegte Fenris auch nicht lange, als er erneut einen Brief von seiner Schwester erhielt. Sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen, im Gehängten Mann und das sogar schon in ein paar Tagen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er das Schreiben dem Magier gezeigt und mit ihm seine Aufregung und auch seine Sorgen geteilt, so führten ihn seine Schritte jedoch zu Hawke. Er konnte seiner Schwester nicht alleine gegenüber treten. Was, wenn er zusammen brach? Wenn die Erinnerungen wie am Nachmittag mit dem Magier auf ihn einbrachen? Nein, er brauchte jemanden an seiner Seite und Hawke zeigte sich erfreulich verständlich, ja gerade zu begeistert. 

"Das ist großartig, Fenris! Ich sage eben noch Varric Bescheid. Oh und Anders ebenfalls", erklärte sie auch schon begeistert, während dem Elfen das Blut in den Adern gefror. Er wollte die Abscheulichkeit nicht dabei haben, dieser wollte sicherlich selbst nicht einmal dabei sein. Warum sollte man ihn also damit belästigen? Nein, der Magier sollte in seiner Klinik bleiben und die Kranken pflegen. Er wollte ihn nicht-

"Ich habe meinen Namen gehört? Was ist mit mir?" Entsetzt sah Fenris an Hawke vorbei und sah dort dann ausgerechnet den Magier stehen. Seine Haare fielen ihm leicht in die Stirn, wurden sie nicht durch sein Haarband zurück gehalten und seine Robe hatte er durch die Hausrobe von Hawke ersetzt. Zumindest war dessen Wappen auf dem roten Stoff zu sehen. Sofort verengten sich die Augen des Elfs und ein leises Knurren wollte sich seinen Weg über die Lippen bahnen, was er jedoch zurück hielt. Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl! Da lief er geradewegs zu Hawke, hörte ihn nicht einmal an und versuchte ihn demnach nicht einmal zu verstehen. 

"Fenris hat in zwei Tagen ein Treffen mit seiner Schwester und will mich dabei haben. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich gerne mitkommen werde und dass du und Varric ebenfalls mitkommen werdet", erklärte Hawke sofort mit einem Lächeln, während Fenris seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Wie gerne würde er dem Magier damit nun ins Gesicht schlagen, ihn schütteln und gegen eine Wand schleudern. Dieser hatte sich ja wirklich sehr schnell wieder um orientiert. Arschloch.

"Bis in zwei Tagen dann", meinte der Elf knapp und ging bereits weg. Er wollte den Mistkerl dort nicht länger sehen und erst recht nicht dessen Stimme hören. Sollte er doch glücklich mit Hawke werden, wenn es ihm nicht einmal wert war, ein wenig zu warten oder gar auf ihn zu zu kommen. Nein, der Magier war ein einziger großer Fehler gewesen, so wie alles, was mit Magie zu tun hatte. Wütend und enttäuscht floh Fenris erneut in seinen Keller um sich an den süßem Wein zu vergreifen. Diesmal machte er sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Flaschen nach oben zu tragen, sondern trank lieber direkt zwei Flaschen hier unten. Dementsprechend schwer fiel es ihm zunächst auch, die Treppe nach oben in die Halle zu besteigen aber nach einigen Versuchen stand er an der Wand gelehnt in eben dieser. Dieser verfluchte Dreckskerl. Was bildete der sich überhaupt ein? Machte so einen Aufstand in der Klinik und lief dann selbst in die Arme von Hawke um sich Trost zu suchen. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht, ihn zu verstehen! 

"Fenris?" 

Irritiert hob der Krieger den Kopf an, sein Verstand war wie benebelt und vor seinen Augen verschwamm für einen Moment sogar alles. Aber diese Stimme würde er unter tausenden erkennen. Diese Stimme würde er nie wieder vergessen können und sie würde ihn ebenso jagen wie das Abbild eines gewissen Magisters. Wütend presste Fenris die Lippen aufeinander, während er den Magier näher kommen hörte. Was machte dieser überhaupt hier? Hatte er nicht eine gewisse Dame zu vögeln? Oder wollte er ihm das nun unter die Nase reiben? Ihm sagen, dass er unwürdig gewesen war, länger in der Nähe des Ach so tollen Magiers zu verweilen? Magier. Die waren einfach alle gleich. Alle waren sie überheblich und plusterten sich auf, hielten sich für etwas Besseres und waren dabei nicht einmal den Dreck unter seinen Nägeln wert. 

Der Magier stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah ihn höhnisch an. Oder zumindest meine Fenris, dass das Hohn in den braunen Augen war. Sicher war er sich nicht ganz, dafür waren die vier Augen zu verschwommen. Oder waren es zwei? Oder doch sechs? Pah, der Mensch war eben eine Abscheulichkeit durch und durch. Und so jemanden hatte er an sich heran gelassen? Das war ja fast schon widerwärtig. Heute musste er dringend ein Bad nehmen und sich die Haut schrubben um diesen Makel los zu werden. Nicht, dass er sich nachher nicht ansteckte. Dann wäre er am Ende auch noch ein Magier! 

"Fenris, ist alles in Ordnung? Beim Erbauer, wie viel habt Ihr denn getrunken?!" Jetzt machte sich dieser Mistkerl auch noch lustig über ihn! Oh aber nicht mit ihm, nein. Er würde nie wieder das Schoßhündchen eines Magiers sein, niemals! Wütend ballte Fenris seine nackte Hand zur Faust und holte aus. Schmerz durchzog seine Hand, als er der Abscheulichkeit mitten ins Gesicht schlug, aber dessen Stöhnen und Taumeln war es ihm wert gewesen. Scheinbar war der Kerl überrascht, denn er wehrte sich nicht, presste sich lediglich eine Hand gegen die Nase aus der bereits Blut tropfte. Sofort setzte der Elf nach, verfehlte den Magier allerdings diesmal, da dieser sich rechtzeitig wegdrehte. Elenden Scheißkerl! Wie konnte er es nur wagen?! 

"Was ist los, Magier? Wo bleibt Euer kleiner Dämon? Oder wie wäre es mit ein wenig Blutmagie?", grollte der Elf und setzte nach, verfehlte Anders aber erneut, weswegen er stattdessen versuchte, ihm die Beine wegzutreten. Darauf war der Blonde nicht vorbereitet und mit einem überraschenden Schrei verlor er das Gleichgewicht, flog zurück und knallte mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf. Abermals stöhnte der Magier schmerzerfüllt auf, rollte sich leicht zur Seite. Aber auch jetzt wehrte er sich nicht, wandte nicht einmal Magie an um sich zu heilen. Aber das war dem Elfen egal. Er fühlte sich verraten, verlassen und hintergangen. Er war angekrochen gekommen, hatte sich erklären wollen und war zurückgewiesen worden. Und warum? Nur damit der Kerl sich jemand anderes suchen konnte! 

Leicht schwankend durch den Alkohol trat Fenris näher an die Gestalt am Boden heran, welche sich gerade auf einen Arm stützte, nur um mit voller Wut in dessen Magen zu treten. Atemlos japste der Magier am Boden auf, krümmte sich anschließend vor Schmerz am Boden jedoch wieder zusammen. Die Genugtuung, die Fenris eben noch in seinem Rausch verspürt hatte, blieb diesmal jedoch aus. Der Scheißkerl sollte sich gefälligst wehren und nicht wie ein hilflosen Opfer am Boden liegen und auf Mitleid warten. Mit ihm hatte auch nie ein Magier Mitleid gehabt!

"Na los doch! Wehrt Euch endlich oder habt Ihr plötzlich vergessen, wie man zaubert? Oder lasst doch Euer kleines, dämonisches Haustier raus. Der wird sicherlich gerne mitmachen wollen", knurrte Fenris frustriert und stieß ein weiteres Grollen aus, als Anders nur den Kopf leicht schüttelte und sich stärker zusammen rollte. Aber Fenris würde nicht darauf herein fallen, oh nein. Die Abscheulichkeit wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen und dann würde sie zuschlagen. Aber nicht, wenn er ihr zuvor kam! Erneut trat der Elf nach dem anderen, brachte ihn sogar dazu, sich vor Schmerz auf die andere Seite zu krümmen, aber er glaubte ihm das Spektakel nicht. Nein, der Kerl spielte nur und heilte sich wahrscheinlich insgeheim immer wieder. 

Abermals wollte der Krieger zutreten, den anderen endlich zu einer Reaktion bewegen, als die Türe des Anwesens krachend aufflog und gegen die Wand knallte. Noch bevor er richtig reagieren konnte, hatte er selbst eine Faust im Gesicht und den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Gereizt spuckte er sein Blut auf den Boden und sah wieder zur Abscheulichkeit, an deren Seite nun Hawke kniete. Natürlich. Sie musste ja nach ihrem tollen Liebhaber sehen! 

"Seid Ihr wahnsinnig geworden, Fenris?", schrie sie ihn im nächsten Moment schon entsetzt an. Sie hatte den Magier auf den Rücken gedreht und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt. Der Blonde stöhnte leise vor Schmerz, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu heilen. Aber warum denn auch? Er musste Hawke ja zeigen wie abgrundtief schlecht der Elf doch war. 

"Macht Euch nicht lächerlich, Hawke. Mit einem Schnippsen hat er sich sowieso wieder vollkommen geheilt! Und danach kann er dann wieder zu Euch ins Bett steigen und Euch vollauf beglücken", schnappte der Elf noch immer wütend zurück, doch dir Frau schüttelte frustriert und ungläubig den Kopf.

"Verdammter Idiot! Anders kann nicht Zaubern. Vor zwei Tagen wurde er von Templern überfallen. Er war auf dem Weg zu Euch, als sie ihn angriffen und auch wenn ich rechtzeitig da war um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, ist sein Mann noch nicht zurück gekehrt", gab die Frau zurück und strich fiebrig über die Stirn des Magiers, welcher erneut eine Hand gegen seine Nase presste. "Sie haben ihm ein Gift verabreicht und dieses wurde noch nicht vollständig abgebaut. Solange er es im Körper hat, kann er nicht zaubern. Weil er sich ohne Magie nicht verteidigen kann, war er bei mir!"

Abermals spürte Fenris wie sein Blut in den Adern gefror. Außerdem wurde ihm übel, sein Körper begann zu zittern und nackter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Zitternd sah er auf seine Hände hinab, sah an den Knöcheln von einer das Blut des Magiers kleben und allein das war schon genug. Würgend drehte sich der Elf weg und übergab sich geradewegs in einer leeren Milchkanne. Er hatte den Magier zusammengeschlagen. Einfach so aus einem Verdacht heraus und dann auch noch, als dieser völlig wehrlos war. Er war hier das Monster von ihnen beiden, nicht der Magier.

"Fenris..." Die Stimme des Magiers zitterte leicht und genau das brachte Fenris erneut dazu, sich zu übergeben. Langsam sank er zu Boden, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluckte hart, während seine Augen zu brennen begannen. "Fenris, bitte." Der Elf hatte keine Ahnung, was der Magier von ihm wollte. Jetzt war alles kaputt, er hatte jede Zukunft vernichtet, die sie vielleicht hätten haben können. Auf ihre eigene verdrehte Art und Weise. Alles nur weil... "Fenris, komm her."

Der Krieger schluckte schwer und richtete sich wieder auf, den Blick jedoch starr auf seine Füße gerichtet. Er konnte das nicht. Er konnte dem Magier nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Oder Hawke. Er musste hier weg, aber er konnte nicht. Stattdessen ging er langsam wieder auf den Magier zu und war sich bewusst, dass Hawke ihn nun verachtete. Er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. 

"Hawke... Ihr könnt gehen", murmelte der Blonde leise, was Hawke zweifelnd die Stirn in Falten legen ließ. Schließlich nickte sie jedoch und hob vorsichtig dessen Kopf an, sah herausfordernd zu Fenris, welcher sich am Liebsten gerade in einer Ecke zusammen rollen wollte. Doch der Blick der Frau ließ keine Wiederworte zu und nahm Fenris ihren Platz ein, spürte wenig später das Gewicht von Anders Kopf ein seinem Schoss. Sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, während die Trunkenheit von eben wie weggeblasen war. 

"Ich werde draußen warten. Wenn Ihr Anders noch einmal etwas antun solltet, dann Gnade Euch der Erbauer, Fenris", versprach Hawke zischend und mit kaum unterdrückter Wut, ehe sie das Anwesen verließ und die Türe zuschlug. Zögernd hob Fenris eine Hand, strich vorsichtig über die Stirn des Magiers und spürte erneut das Brennen in seinen Augen. 

"Es tut mir Leid, Anders. Ich... Ich... Bitte verzeiht mir", wisperte der Elf mit brüchiger Stimme, während er Tränen über seine Wangen fließen spürte. Als der erste Tropfen auf die Stirn des Magiers fiel, lächelte dieser leicht, während seine Augen geschlossen waren. Das Blut hatte aufgehört zu fließen und die Atmung des Menschen war ein wenig ruhiger geworden, trotzdem machte sich Fenris keine Illusionen. Er hatte Anders verletzt und dieser konnte sich nicht einmal heilen sondern musste die Schmerzen ertragen. Eine Hand des Blonden hob sich schließlich und legte sich auf die des Elfen in den blonden Haaren. 

"Ich denke, das habe ich verdient, Fenris. Ich... Als du in meiner Klinik warst, habe ich dich einfach abgewiesen und als ich mich entschuldigen wollte, warst du schon weg", murmelte der Magier leise und öffnete langsam seine Augen wieder, sah mit Ihnen an die baufällige Decke. "Ich wollte zu dir gehen, mir anhören was du zu sagen hast, doch da waren die Templer." Der Magier begann leicht zu zittern und erneut stieg Wut in dem Elfen auf. Er konnte das hier niemals wieder rückgängig machen, aber er konnte etwas anderes tun. 

"Hast du sie erkannt? Wie viele waren es? Kennst du ihre Namen? Irgendwelche Merkmale?" Wenn Anders ahnte, was Fenris vor hatte, so schien es ihm nur recht zu sein. Denn er erzählte bereitwillig alles, was er wusste und als der Elf nach Hawke rief und ging, schwieg der Magier nur. Stunden später fühlte sich der Blonde auch schon besser, hatte er ein paar Tränke zu sich genommen und sich gewaschen. Als Fenris mit grimmigem Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück in sein Anwesen ging, wartete dort bereits der Magier auf dem Bett und neben ihm lag ein Teller mit frischen Mutzen. 

"Also? Warum hast du mich damals allein gelassen?", fragte der Blonde gerade so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Zuviel für den Elfen, welcher lediglich seine blutigen Handschuhe in eine Ecke warf, die restliche Rüstung auszog und den Magier in eine feste Umarmung zog. Immer wieder entschuldigte er sich, doch Anders schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, strich immer wieder leicht über den Rücken des Elfen und versicherte ihm, dass er diese Abreibung verdient hatte und es ihm wieder besser ging. Als Aveline am nächsten Tag im Gehängten Mann erzählte, dass drei Templer verschwunden waren, griff Anders unter Tisch nach der Hand des Elfen und drückte diese dankbar.


	10. Chapter 10

Ärgerlich wischte sich der Krieger seine Hände an der Leggins ab und atmete tief durch. Allerdings brachte ihm das nicht sonderlich viel, da seine Hände fast augenblicklich wieder zu schwitzen begannen. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er sich freuen sollte oder ob Vorsichtig angebracht war. Er hatte seine Schwester so ewig lange nicht mehr gesehen, erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr daran, wie sie überhaupt aussah, wie ihre Stimme klang oder sich ihre Hände anfühlten. Immer, wenn er versuchte sich zu erinnern, tauchten nur Schatten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und sein Kopf schmerzte unter Protest. Nun trennten ihn nur noch gut zwei Stunden vor der Konfrontation mit seiner Vergangenheit und seine Hände zitterten fast schon wie Espenlaub, wenn er sie nicht beschäftigte. 

"Seid Ihr sicher, dass wir alle mitkommen sollen?" Die Stimme des Magiers riss Fenris aus seinen Gedanken, langsam hob er den Kopf und sah von seinen Händen auf zu Anders und Hawke. Letztere stand an ein Bücherregal gelehnt, während der Blonde mit Fenris am Tisch in der kleinen Bibliothek saß. Seit dem Vorfall in dem Anwesen hat der Elf nicht mehr sonderlich viel mit Anders geredet, auch wenn dieser ihn auch so zu verstehen schien. Er hatte nichts gesagt, als er blutbeschmiert am Abend zurück gekommen war und hatte ihm einfach nur zugehört. Und später in der Nacht hatte er einfach nur mit ihm auf dem Bett gelegen und ihn im Arm gehalten. Selbst seine Entschuldigungen hatte er immer wieder mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Lächeln abgetan. 

"Ich traue dem Ganzen einfach nicht, Anders. Und Varric im Übrigen auch nicht. Was, wenn das nur eine Falle ist? Wenn es sie gar nicht gibt?", gab Hawke zu bedenken und erneut richtete Fenris seinen Blick auf die Frau. Er wusste nicht genau, was sie nun von ihm hielt, nicht nach dem Vorfall mit Anders. Hawke mochte den Magier, hatte ungeniert mit ihm geflirtet und ihn immer wieder in Schutz genommen und unterstützt. Warum Anders nie wirklich auf ihre Avanchen eingegangen war, vermochte der Elf nicht zu sagen. Zumindest glaubte er nicht, dass das an ihm gelegen hatte. Immerhin hatte er Anders nie auch nur irgendeine Art von Hoffnung gemacht, bis er an dessen Geburtstag in die Klinik gekommen war. 

"Sicher, aber reicht es nicht, wenn nur ich dabei bin? Was, wenn es keine Falle ist und unser Auftreten sie vielleicht so verschreckt?"

"Ich lasse Euch nicht mit Fenris alleine, Anders", gab Hawke mit harter Stimme zurück, was Fenris unmerklich zusammen zucken und fast sogar schon leise winseln ließ. Seine Jahre als Sklave eines Magisters zeichnete ihn noch immer und sofort spürte er das Bedürfnis, sich in einer Ecke zusammen zu rollen und der Wut der Frau zu entgehen. Er mochte Hawke, respektierte sie. Aber sie machte ihm auch Angst, wie jede Frau auf ihre Art und Weise. Denn die einzigen Erinnerungen, die er an einen Frau hatte waren die, die Hadriana in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte. Anders schien sein Unwohlsein zu spüren, denn kurz darauf spürte Fenris dessen warme Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. 

"Hawke, das reicht."

Langsam hob Fenris den Blick wieder und sah gerade noch, wie Hawke und Anders einen Blick wechselten, bevor ihr Champion seufzte und sich durch die Haare fuhr. Kurz drückte der Magier seinen Oberschenkel, zog die Hand dann wieder zurück und stand schließlich auf. Auch Fenris wollte aufstehen, wollte sich bewegen und vielleicht noch ein paar Schwertübungen machen, nur um sich abzulenken. Stattdessen blieb er sitzen und sah zwischen Anders und Hawke hin und her, wartete darauf, dass sie beide endlich zu einem Entschluss kamen und er sich auf dem Weg machen konnte. Auch wenn er dadurch viel zu früh sein würde. Aber vielleicht war seine Schwester ja auch schon früher da? Ob sie genauso aufgeregt war, wie er selbst? 

"Wir kommen mit, Anders. Varric und ich gehen vor und setzen uns an einen der Tische, kurz darauf kannst du dann mit Fenris nach kommen. Wenn es eine Falle ist, so greifen wir ein. Wenn nicht... Nun, dann trinken Varric und ich in Ruhe etwas und spielen Karten." Abermals ließ Fenris den Blick zu Anders wandern, welcher ihn nun überraschenderweise fragend ansah. Zuerst war er ein wenig ratlos, wusste nicht, was der Magier von ihm wollte, bis auch Hawke ihn abwartend ansah. Natürlich, sie wollten seine Einverständnis haben. Langsam sah er von Anders zu Hawke und schüttelte anschließend ruhig den Kopf. 

"Nein, wir gehen alle zusammen. Sie wird schon nicht einfach abhauen und wenn doch, dann kann ich ihr noch immer nachlaufen. Wenn es eine Falle ist... Nun, dann sind wir darauf vorbereitet", erklärte der Krieger langsam, woraufhin Hawke nickte und sich einem kleinen Schrank zuwandte. Aus diesem holte sie drei Gläser und eine Karaffe mit Whisky. Scheinbar war sie der Meinung, dass sie diesen gerade gut gebrauchen konnten. Und Fenris war mehr wie nur einer Meinung mit ihr. Sobald Anders sich wieder gesetzt hatte, setzte sich Hawke zu ihnen und schenkte Ihnen etwas ein, bevor sie ihr Glas hob. Keiner von ihnen hoffte, dass den Elfen eine Falle erwartete, aber man musste wohl mit allem rechnen. Und wie sich zeigte, sollte Hawke auch recht behalten. 

-*-*-

"Leto..." Dem Elfen war die Stimme wie zugeschnürt, während er die Elfe vor sich aus großen Augen ansah. Genau wie er hatte sie grüne Augen, wenn auch eine Spur tiefer und ihre roten Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchströmte den Krieger, während er die Frau vor sich betrachtete. Sie war ihm so vertraut und gleichzeitig doch so fremd, er konnte sich an Momente in der Vergangenheit erinnern, an quitschendes Lachen und bittere Tränen, aber nichts Konkretes. Die Schatten wurden zu Schemen, ließen aber keine klaren Bilder zu und doch zog sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammen. "Es tut mir Leid, Leto. Ich mußte es tun..."

Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde größer und gleichzeitig wusste er nicht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. Warum entschuldigte sie sich? Dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hatte? Dass sie ihn nicht selbst viel früher aufgesucht hatte oder- mit einem Mal blieb dem Krieger das Herz stehen und seine Augen weiteten sich sichtlich. Er hörte die Stimmen seiner Freunde neben sich nicht, als er einen Schritt zurück trat, spürte nur wie er gegen Anders stieß, welcher hinter ihm gestanden hatte. "Nein... Nein, das hast du nicht getan", murmelte der Elf, doch er wusste es besser. Seine Lyriumnarben brannten auf seiner Haut, so wie sie es immer getan hatten, wenn er in der Nähe war. Sofort griff sein Fluchtinstinkt zu, er musste hier weg, doch Schritte auf der Treppe ließen ihn regelrecht gefrieren. 

"Sei deiner Schwester nicht böse, mein kleiner Wolf. Sie hat nur das getan, was richtig war." Die Worte waren wie pures Gift in den Ohren des Elfen, schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und fast glaubte er schon, das dünne Lederband an seinem Hals zu spüren. Seine Hände begann zu schwitzen und zu zittern und als Anders ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen wollte, riss er sich mit einem unwilligen Knurren von diesem los. Magie, hier war viel zu viel Magie in diesem Raum. Sie vergiftete ihn, bereitete ihm Schmerzen und-

"Ihr seid also Danarius. Was wollt Ihr hier?" Hawkes Stimme Durchschnitt den Raum wie Fenris Klinge die Körper ihrer Feinde und der Elf riss sich für einen Moment von den eiskalten Augen seines Meisters los. Still fragte er sich, warum er sich nicht auf den Boden kniete und demütig zeigte. Vielleicht wäre Danarius dann gnädig mit ihm? Unwillig schüttelte Fenris den Kopf und sah zu Hawke. Nein, er war kein Sklave mehr. Er würde vor niemandem mehr knien. Erst recht nicht vor einem Magister. 

"Ihr seid wohl sein neuer Meister, hm? Ein sehr talentierter junger Mann, nicht wahr? Ich habe ein Vermögen in den Burschen gesteckt und natürlich möchte ich ihn wieder zurück haben. Das werdet Ihr doch sicher verstehen. Ich werde Euch selbstverständlich angemessen entschädigen", erklärte der alte Magister ruhig und strich sich seine Robe glatt, während Fenris sich wie ein gefangenen Tier fühlte. Er wollte seine Waffe ziehen und den Mann zur Strecke bringen, sein Herz in der Hand zerquetschen und zusehen, wie er sein Leben aushauchte. 

"Ihr könnt ihr haben. Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr", erwiderte Hawke kalt und kurz darauf begann Anders leise zu lachen. "Oh und ich dachte schon, nur ich würde so denken!", stimmte er zu, während Fenris das Gefühl hatte, als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen. Ungläubig sah er zu seinen vermeintlichen Freunden und biss sich dann auf die Lippe. Natürlich, sie waren beide sauer auf ihn, er hatte sie beide zutiefst enttäuscht und nun brauchten sie ihn nicht mehr. Sie waren fertig mit ihm... Niedergeschlagen senkte Fenris den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Danarius zu, seinem Meister. Freiheit war nichts weiter wie eine Illusion gewesen. Er war niemals wirklich frei gewesen. Niemals... 

"Wundervoll. Ich wusste, dass Ihr das verstehen würdet. Ich werde Euch reichlich entschädigen sobald ich wieder zurück in Tevinter bin", erklärte der Magister zufrieden und langsam Schritt Fenris auf ihn zu, wäre da nicht die Hand an seinem Arm gewesen, die ihn zurückhielt. Verwirrt hob er den Blick und sah in die braunen Augen des Heilers, welcher seltsam amüsiert aussah. Machte ihm das etwa Spass?! 

"Ich denke, das reicht, Hawke", meinte der Magier und im nächsten Moment wurde Fenris zurück und hinter den Magier gezogen, welcher seinen Stab mit der freien Hand hervorzog. Auch Hawke zog ihre Dolche, während Varric Bianca auf den Magister ausrichtete. Dieser sah nicht minder überrascht aus wie Fenris, fing sich aber recht schnell und beschwor Schatten herauf. Sofort stöhnte Fenris vor Schmerz auf, seine Narben begannen zu brennen und zu leuchten, bis eine kühle Welle über ihn hinweg glitt und den Schmerz linderte. Blaues Leuchten umgab den Magier vor ihm, durch dessen Haut das Nichts brach, doch die Augen, die ihn kurz darauf noch einmal ansahen, waren die des Magiers und nicht dessen Geistes. 

"Tut mir Leid, aber ich denke, Fenris wird seine Freiheit doch noch ein wenig genießen", rief Hawke und hüllte sich in Nebel, während Varric sich um die abgelaufenen Sklaven Jäger kümmerte. Danarius jedoch versuchte zu fliehen, zog sich immer weiter zur Treppe zurück. Aber Fenris konnte nichts tun, stattdessen rutschte er langsam auf die Knie, während er sah, wie seine Freunde für ihn kämpften. Auch Anders schien zu bemerken, dass Danarius zu fliehen versuchte. Für einen Moment ließ er den Stab sinken und drehte sich zu Fenris um und diesmal war es der Geist, welcher in ansah. 

'Euer Schwert. Gebt mir Euer Schwert und wartet hier', befahl der Geist und ließ den Stab fallen, ehe er die Hand nach dem Zweihänder ausstreckte. Der Elf war zu überrascht, widersprach nicht einmal und reichte ihm die Waffe, die der Geist mit einer überraschenden Leichtigkeit nahm. Sofort rannte der eigentliche Magier los und schwang das Schwert wie ein Krieger, bis er den Magister erreicht hatte. Immer wieder schlug er auf die Barriere ein, drängte den Magier zurück in eine Ecke, bis das Schild brach. Nackte Angst stand in den Augen des Magisters. 

"Wartet! Kommt mit mir mit, ich kann Euch Rang und Namen verschaffen. Euch zu einem angesehen Magister machen!", versuchte Danarius den Geist zu überreden, doch dieser hob das Schwert mit einer Hand an und richtete es direkt auf das Herz des Magisters. Einen Moment lang saß Fenris einfach nur am Boden, bis der Geist ihn über die Schulter hinweg ansah. Und ab da verstand er, wusste er, warum der Geist zögerte. Langsam stand Fenris wieder auf, während Hawke und Varric seine Schwester an der Flucht hinderten. Um sie würde er sich nachher kümmern.

Angewidert sah Fenris auf den Mann herab, welcher einst soviel Macht auf ihn ausgeübt hatte. Welcher selbst vorhin soviel Macht über ihn gehabt hatte. Und nun sah er so schwach aus, wirkte so zerbrechlich und in seinen Augen stand einfach nur noch pure Angst. Er wusste, wozu Fenris fähig war, hatte ihn erst dazu fähig gemacht. "Ihr seid nicht länger mein Meister, Danarius", knurrte der Elf und schloss seine Hand um den Hals des Magisters. Er konnte den raschen Puls an seinen Finger spüren, sah wie die Augen langsam zu Tränen begann. Als das Leuchten neben ihm nachließ und sein Schwert scheppernd zu Boden fiel, aktivierte der Elf seine Kräfte und drückte zu, brach dem alten Mann geradewegs das Genick und ließ den Toten dann einfach zu Boden fallen. 

"Das gibt einen Muskelkater...", stöhnte der Magier neben ihm und massierte sich seine Oberarme, konnte er selbst das Schwert nicht wirklich halten und schon gar nicht mit einer Hand. Aber Fenris beachtete ihn zunächst nicht, nein. Es gab noch etwas zu tun. Langsam ging er zu Hawke und Varric, welche seine Schwester noch immer an der Flucht hinderten. Als sie ihn sah, wollte sie weglaufen, doch Hawke versperrte ihr den Weg und stieß sie zurück. 

"Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Warum hast du mich an ihn verraten, Varania? Warum?" Er musste es wissen. Warum wollte seine eigene Schwester ihn als Sklaven sehen? Was hatte er ihr getan, dass sie ihn so sehr hasste? 

"Du verstehst das nicht! Er wollte mich ausbilden, Leto! Ich hätte mich endlich zu jemandem mit einem gewissen Rang entwickelt!"

"Du hast mich verkauft für einen Rang?!"

"Du hast leicht reden. Du hast dir dein Ansehen verdient, hast um deine Kräfte gekämpft und Mutter und mich ins Unglück gestürzt. Wegen dir hatten wir kein Dach mehr über den Kopf, wir waren auf uns allein gestellt ohne auch nur ein wenig Geld. Niemand wollte uns aufnehmen, nachdem du gefordert hast, unseren Status als Sklaven aufzuheben, während du der Liebling des Magisters warst", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen und für einen Moment starrte Fenris sie einfach nur an, ehe sich seine Gesicht vor Wut verzog. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn derartig anzulügen. Als hätte er das Lyrium gewollt! 

"Verschwinde. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen", knurrte er und sah der Elfe noch nach, ehe er zu Hawke sah. Auch Anders hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt und seinen Stab wieder aufgenommen aber er wollte nicht mit ihnen reden. Mit keinem von ihnen. Sie hatten ihn beide fast verraten! Ohne noch etwas zu sagen nahm er sein Schwert und verließ die Taverne, zog sich stattdessen wieder in seinem Anwesen ein und versuchte, alles zu verarbeiten. Natürlich blieb er nicht lange alleine. Aber zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war Fenris darum nicht einmal wirklich böse. Er lächelte sogar, als er den Kopf hob und den Magier im Türrahmen stehen sah. 

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Hawke und ich dich diesem Arschloch überlassen würden", brach der Blonde das Schweigen und setzte sich dem Elfen gegenüber an den Tisch. "Hawke wollte dir einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen aber wir hatten mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Keiner von uns hat erwartet, dass du einfach so gehen würdest." Der Magier seufzte leise und begann dann, an seinen Stiefeln zu fummeln, was Fenris mit hochgezogener Braue zur Kenntnis nahm. Es war definitiv noch nicht Abend, wurde er nicht in seiner Klinik erwartet? 

"Ich... Dachte, dass ihr beide mich leid seid und mich los werden wolltet. Warum hätte ich da noch kämpfen sollen? Erst verriet mich meine Schwester und dann wolltet ihr mich einfach so zurück geben", murmelte Fenris und schenkte sich etwas Wein in sein Glas, schwenkte ihn kurz und trank dann einen Schluck, während Anders schon dabei war, seinen Mantel auszuziehen. 

"Du bist ein Arschloch, Fenris. Wahrscheinlich wirst du mich sogar irgendwann einmal noch umbringen oder mich einfach nur noch voller Hass und Abscheu ansehen. Aber diesen Anblick will ich mir ganz sicher nicht entgehen lassen", scherzte der Blonde und faltete seinen Mantel sorgfältig zusammen, bis er aufstand und sich streckte. "Ich denke, wir sollten nun auf deine Freiheit anstoßen, oder? Und außerdem habe ich Hunger. Du sicherlich ebenso." Noch während Anders sprach, steuerte er bereits die Küche an, was Fenris genug Zeit gab, einen kleinen Schlüssel aus einem Schrank zu nehmen. Als er damit in die Küche trat, rührte Anders bereits irgendetwas in einer Schüssel an, zweifelsohne wieder irgendeinen Teig für irgendeinen Nachttisch. 

"Du weißt ja, dass die Keller aus der Oberstadt mit der Dunkelstadt verbunden sind. Mein Keller ist da keine Ausnahme und ich bin dafür, dass du diesen Schlüssel hier nimmst. Ich will nicht, dass du immer durch die Oberstadt laufen musst und dabei auf Templer triffst", erklärte Fenris und spürte, wie seine Ohren dabei zu glühen begannen. Anders hingegen starrte sprachlos den Schlüssel an, nahm ihn dann mit einem Lächeln entgegen und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten. 

"Du hättest den ruhig auch in einem Kuchen verstecken können", grinste der Magier nur und wandte sich wieder dem Teig zu, während Fenris den Kopf schüttelte. Insgeheim war er aber dankbar dafür, dass der Mensch ihn jetzt nicht mit Dankbarkeit überschüttete. Seine Ohren waren eh schon rot genug.


	11. Chapter 11

Etwas hatte sich über die Zeit hinweg an dem Magier verändert. Es war nicht direkt etwas Schlechtes, auch wenn Fenris nicht umhin kam, sich im Stillen zu sorgen. Dabei war Anders um einiges ruhiger geworden, sein Arbeitswut hatte ebenfalls nachgelassen und er kam nur jeden dritten Tag erst am frühen Morgen für ein paar Stunden in das Anwesen. Die restliche Zeit nutzte der Magier jedoch, um sich in der umfassenden Bibliothek umzusehen, sich ein paar Bücher zu schnappen und vor dem Feuer aus dem Fell nieder zu lassen. Dabei war der Blonde trotzdem darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu ignorieren und sobald Fenris den Raum betrat, legte er das Buch mit einem Lächeln auf den Boden und leistete ihm bei was auch immer ein wenig Gesellschaft. Und doch hatte der Elf ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl, welches er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. 

Schweigend saß er in seinem Sessel und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Rand des Weinglases, was ab und an einen hellen Ton erzeugte, welcher den Magier am Feuer immer wieder fragend aufsehen ließ. Jedesmal schüttelte Fenris aber nur seinen Kopf, lächelte ab und an sogar und trank einen Schluck von dem Wein, während er den Mensch beobachtete. Dadurch, dass Fenris ihn regelrecht zum Essen und Schlafen zwang - was er seit einiger Zeit gar nicht mehr musste - hatte der Magier wieder etwas Gewicht zugelegt und er wirkte auch viel entspannter. Als der Elf ihn einmal darauf angesprochen hatte meinte dieser nur, dass der Geist während seiner Anwesenheit viel ruhiger und entspannter ist. Zunächst hatte Fenris das ja auch noch geglaubt, doch langsam kamen ihm Zweifel. Anders war so oft in seiner Nähe gewesen und hatte dabei die Kontrolle an seinem Geist verloren... Warum sollte sich das jetzt geändert haben? 

"Fenris? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Die Stimme des Magiers holte Fenris aus den Tiefen seiner Gedanken, ließ seinen verklärten Blick sich lichten und erneut auf den Blonden richten. Dieser saß noch immer am Feuer, doch das Buch hatte er zur Seite gelegt und sein Körper war dem Elfen zugewandt. Kurz ließ Fenris den Blick zur großen Standuhr gleiten, bevor er wieder zu dem Menschen sah. Seit dem Vorfall mit seinem kleinen... Ausbruch war Anders regelrecht bei ihm eingezogen, hatte ihm immer wieder versichert, dass alles in Ordnung war und er ihn eher überrascht wie wirklich verletzt hatte. Trotzdem war vorsichtiger im Umgang mit diesem geworden, was Anders gerne zur Verzweiflung brachte. Unwillkürlich musste Fenris bei dem Gedanken daran schmunzeln, hatte er bis vor Kurzem gar nicht gewusst, wie sehr Anders zugleich fluchen und betteln konnte. 

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur gerade ein wenig nachgedacht", gab der Elf zurück, schwenkte das Weinglas in seiner Hand ein wenig und trank erneut einen kleinen Schluck. Als er das Glas wieder sinken ließ, war der Mensch bereits wieder aufgestanden und kam mit großen Schritten und einem noch größeren Lächeln auf den Elfen zu, bevor er vor ihm auf die Knie sank. Nachdenklich sah Fenris zu dem Magier, welcher sich selbst dazu erniedrigte vor ihm zu knien, wie es sonst nur Sklaven bei ihren Meistern machten. Natürlich wäre Anders kein guter Sklave, allein wie plump er zu Boden gesunken war. Danarius hätte ihn auspeitschen lassen wenn-

"Du grübelst zuviel, Fenris", unterbrach Anders seine Gedanken erneut, forderte erneut seine Aufmerksamkeit und strich zugleich leicht mit einer Hand über Fenris Oberschenkel. Sofort schoss dem Elfen das Blut in tiefere Regionen, konnte er sich doch nur allzu gut denken, worauf Anders nun hinaus war. Nicht, dass der Krieger viel dagegen einzuwenden hätte, aber... Irgendetwas war heute anders an dem Magier und er wollte zuerst herausfinden, was es damit auf sich hatte. Aus diesem Grund fuhr er mit seiner freien Hand in das rotblonde Haar des Menschen, erfreute sich still daran, wie weich es durch die Pflege der letzten Wochen geworden war, und schloss schließlich die Faust in ihnen. 

Es brauchte nicht viel mehr wie ein leichtes Ziehen und schon folgte Anders der stummen Aufforderung, legte den Kopf zuerst ein wenig in den Nacken und richtete sich dann mit einem verspielten Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder ein wenig auf. Seine Hände verharrten noch einen Moment lang auf Fenris Beinen, ehe er sie diesem um den Nacken legte, während er sich auf Fenris Schoß setzte. Ein Unterfangen, welches ihm Dank fehlender Armlehnen besonders gut gelang. Die Hand noch immer in den Haaren des Magiers, hielt Fenris diesen jedoch im nächsten Moment schon davon ab, ihn zu küssen, was mit einem leichten Schmollen beantwortet wurde. 

"Du liest nur noch, wenn du hier bist, Anders. Und meistens bist du dabei nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt. Was hat sich jetzt geändert, dass du eine derartig gute Laune vorzuweisen hast?" Nicht, dass es Fenris störte, wenn sein Magier gute Laune hatte, im Gegenteil sogar. Aber er wollte schon wissen, was diesen Wechsel gebracht hatte, denn auch wenn er mittlerweile gut lesen und schreiben konnte, so blieb ihm der Sinn der seltsamen Sprache in den Büchern verborgen. 

"Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie ich mich von dem Geist wieder trennen kann. Ohne dabei mein Leben für immer zu beenden", gab Anders sogar recht bereitwillig zur Antwort, was Fenris dazu veranlasste, ziemlich überrascht zu blinzeln und seinen Griff in dem weichen Haar zu lockern. Sofort nutzte der Mensch seine Chance, ließ den Kopf sinken und leckte frech über das Lyrium an Fenris Hals. Das Metall pulsierte schwach unter der Berührung und der Magie, die dem Heiler in jeder seiner Fasern innewohnte, während besagter Heiler leicht seine Hüfte rollte. "Lass uns hoch gehen und oben weiter reden. Du musst mir vertrauen, Fenris. Ohne dich kann das nicht gelingen."

Fenris wusste, dass ihn diese Worte stutzig machen sollten, dass er alles hinterfragen musste aber er wusste auch, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Statt also zu fragen, ließ er das Lyrium in seiner Haut aufflammen, entlockte dem Magier dabei ein leises Stöhnen und begann zu grinsen. Er wusste genau, wie sein Magier nur ihm gehörte und wie er ihn nicht in jeder Minute mit dem Geist in diesem teilen musste. Anders wusste es ebenfalls und murmelte ein leises 'Danke' gegen seinen Hals, während der Elf die Arme um ihn legte und einfach mit sich hoch ins Schlafzimmer trug. 

-*-

Argwöhnisch sah Fenris den Magier an, wie er allen voran durch die Kanalisation Schritt und jedes Häufchen durchsuchte, als würde er dort Gold finden können. Hawke sah auch nicht viel begeisterter aus wie er selbst, doch Merril ging dem Magier nur zu gerne zur Hand. Seit Anders ihm von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, hatte sich der Mann zunehmend verändert. Er las noch immer in den Büchern, machte sich Notizen und zog sich im Allgemeinen immer wieder in sich zurück. Nur, wenn Fenris ihn mit leuchtenden Malen berührte, schien der Blonde aus seiner Starre aufzuwachen und schenkte ihm dann ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Immer öfter landeten sich am Abend in ihrem Bett, Fenris mit aktiviertem Lyrium und Anders wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn gepresst. Der Geist in ihm schien immer mehr die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, wenn Anders nicht beschäftigt war oder er keine Nähe zu dem Lyrium hatte. Und genau das machte dem Elfen Sorgen. Was, wenn der Geist von dem Plan wusste, ihn verdrehte und zu seinem Nutzen missbrauchte? Natürlich hatte Anders ihn über dieses Risiko aufgeklärt aber...

"So, fertig! Wir haben alles!" Merrils Stimme holte Fenris aus seinen viel zu düsteren Gedanken zurück und als sein Blick sich wieder nach außen richtete, sah er eine strahlende Elfe und einen erschöpften Menschen vor sich stehen. Die Augenringe schienen gar nicht mehr verschwinden zu wollen, der Blick wirkte müde und die Haltung ein wenig zusammen gesunken. Anders war scheinbar am Ende seiner Kräfte, schien kaum noch er selbst zu sein, doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, begann der Mann zu Lächeln und ein kleines Funkeln, vielleicht ein Schimmer von Hoffnung?, flammte kurz in den braunen Augen auf. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät für all das. 

"Ich bräuchte noch einmal Eure Hilfe, Hawke. Können wir uns in ein oder zwei Stunden vor der Kirche treffen? Ich will noch einmal versuchen, mit Elthina zu sprechen", bat Anders die Kriegerin und lächelte sie sanft an. Für jemanden, der den Magier nicht so lange oder einfach nicht so gut kannte, wie er selbst, mochte das Lächeln aufrichtig scheinen, doch Fenris kannte ihn besser. Dem Magier fiel das alles nicht leicht, was auch immer er noch geplant hatte. Natürlich hatte ihn Anders gewarnt, gesagt, dass der Geist seine eigenen Pläne hatte. Aber was genau, das hatte er ihm nicht verraten. 

"Oh und Fenris? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Der Argwohn in dem Elfen wurde nur noch größer, als er diese Frage hörte. Anders fragte ihn nicht, er kam einfach zu ihm und plapperte fröhlich seinen Unsinn von der Seele, ungeachtet dessen, ob jemand in ihrer Nähe war oder nicht. Wenn er also so explizit danach fragte, dann... Langsam nickte der Krieger, schlug bereits den Weg raus aus diesen Kanälen ein und wartete dann am Ausgang. Merril war dicht hinter ihm gewesen und ging bereits nach Hause, während Hawke und Anders sich ein wenig mehr Zeit ließen und leise tuschelten. Noch etwas, was dem Elfen nicht passte. Was verschwieg Anders ihm? 

"In zwei Stunden treffen wir uns vor der Kirche, Hawke!", verabschiedete sich Anders von ihrer Anführerin, sobald sie ebenfalls aus den Rohren getreten waren. Die Frau nickte Fenris leicht zu und verließ die Dunkelstadt wieder, wahrscheinlich um Isabela alles haarklein zu erzählen. Sollte sie doch, er hatte jetzt erst einmal ein Wörtchen mit seinem Magier zu wechseln. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Erst recht nicht, wenn ein besessener Magier - SEIN besessener Magier - solche vor ihm hatte. Dementsprechend brummig war er auch gelaunt als er nach Anders Handgelenk griff und ihn mit sich zur Kinik zog. Vor dieser hatte sich eine ordentliche Schlange gebildet, doch ein finsterer Blick des Elfen reichte und schon zogen die Patienten rasch wieder ab. 

Als sie erst einmal in der Klinik standen, riss sich der Magier von ihm los, doch Fenris hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Mit hartem Ausdruck in den Augen erwiderte er den Blick der eisblauen Tiefen. "Verschwindet, Dämon. Ich will mit Anders reden", knurrte der Elf und aktivierte seine Narben, ließ sie lichterloh auflodern. Für einen Moment betrachteten ihn die blauen Augen fast schon sehnsüchtig, bevor sich das vertraute Braun zurück kämpfte. Binnen weniger Augenblicke hatte Fenris erneut nach dem Magier gegriffen, diesmal jedoch nach dessen Hand, woraufhin dieser dankbar seufzte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. 

"Gerechtigkeit wird immer schwerer zu kontrollieren, Fenris", murmelte Anders und suchte für einen Moment halt bei dem Krieger, in dem er seine Stirn an dessen Schulter lehnte. Allein das Lyrium in der Haut des Elfen beruhigte den rasenden Geist in ihm, ließ ihn sich zurück ziehen und Anders seine eigenen Gedanken klarer werden. Aber leider nur für kurze Zeit, denn die Macht des Geistes wurde immer stärker, mit jedem weiteren Tag, an dem die Templer unter Merediths Anordnung ihre Macht missbrauchten. Mittlerweile konnte er nicht einmal mehr dem Untergrund helfen aus Angst, einmal zu oft die Kontrolle zu verlieren. 

"Was hat er geplant? Was wird passieren, Anders?" Der Elf war ungewöhnlich ruhig, auch wenn er innerlich extrem aufgewühlt war. Aber mit Danarius als seinen Meister hatte er schnell gelernt, dass Gefühle nichts für einen Sklaven waren. Es sei denn, es handelte sich dabei um pure Demut und bedingungslose Ergebenheit. Und was einem über die Jahre hinweg eingetrichtert wurde, legte man nicht so schnell ab.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Fenris. Du würdest mich aufhalten aber... Das würde nur unseren Plan hinauszögern und ich kann nicht mehr länger warten. Versprich mir, dass du es tun wirst, Fenris. Du musst es tun, das weißt du", murmelte der Magier und schien sich nicht an den Spitzen der Rüstung zu stören. Als Fenris tief durchatmete, hielt sich Anders an ihm fest. Gerade so, als hätte er Angst. Angst davor, dass Fenris ihn allein lassen würde, dass er zurück schreckte. Erst, als der Elf einen Arm um diesen legte und ihn leicht an sich drückte, entspannte sich der Magier wieder. "Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was er vor hat. Er wird es nicht zulassen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich danach nicht hassen wirst. Und wenn doch... Dann halt bitte dein Wort, zumindest den ersten Teil davon. Hawke wird es nicht können. Sie wird es niemals tun können."

Der Magie begann wieder zu babbeln, pochte immer wieder darauf, dass Fenris sein Versprechen halten musste und er ihm hoffentlich verzieh. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sich der Elf noch nicht vorstellen, was er denn so schlimmes vor hatte, redete immerzu beruhigend auf dem Blonden ein und gab ihm jedes Versprechen, welches er hören wollte. Woher sollte er wissen, was diese Versprechen später einmal bedeuten würden? Dass all sein Vertrauen in den Magier vielleicht falsch gewesen war? 

Als der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, ließ Fenris den Blick schweifen. Etwas in ihm drohte zu zerbrechen, etwas, was er in den letzten Jahren mühsam aufgebaut hatte. Seine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Hand begann zu zittern. So sehr sogar, dass er sie zu einer Faust ballen musste. Anders hatte ihn gewarnt, ja. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihm vielleicht nie verzeihen konnte und dass Fenris ihr Versprechen einhalten musste. Doch er stand einfach nur da, neben den anderen, welche mit ähnlich gemischten Gefühlen zu kämpfen hatten wie er selbst. Die Schreie der Verletzten und Flüchtenden drangen schon gar nicht mehr an die empfindlichen Elfenohren, in denen nun nur noch das Blut zu rauschen schien. Und gleichzeitig dachte er, dass es ihm bei der Explosion in den Adern gefroren wäre. 

"Anders... Warum?" Hawke, die Frau, die den Arishok im Alleingang besiegt hatte und sich immer wieder um gute Laune bemühte, schwankte leicht. Ihre Stimme zitterte wie die Hände des Elfen und auch wenn Fenris ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte, so konnte er sich ihren Blick gut vorstellen. Sie konnte das alles genauso wenig wahr haben wie sie alle, ihre Augen mussten vor Unglauben geweiteten sein und Trauer, Wut, Angst und Enttäuschung mussten sich in diesen widerspiegeln. 

"Es ging nicht anders, Hawke. Es wäre immer so weiter gegangen. Immer und immer wieder. Ich musste ein Zeichen setzen." Anders wirkte seltsam gefasst, auch wenn er mit dem Rücken zu Ihnen auf einer Kiste saß. Die Schultern hatte er hängen gelassen, ebenso wie seinen Kopf. Für Fenris wirkte es so, als hätte der Magier mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Endgültig. Aber das war es nicht, was sie vereinbart hatten.

"Unsinn! Wir hätten mit ihnen reden können!", unterbrach Aveline Hawke, bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, doch der Magier lachte daraufhin nur humorlos, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu Ihnen um. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Fenris, wie ihre Anführerin einen Dolch hervor zog und für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte Fenris, dass sie es doch tun würde. Doch gerade als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachen wollte, warf sie den Dolch einfach weg. Die Waffe schlitterte über den Boden, blieb nur wenige Zentimeter von Fenris entfernt liegen. Er musste noch ein Versprechen einlösen... 

Langsam beugte er sich zur Waffe runter, hob sie unbemerkt von den anderen auf, während Hawke sich mit Sebastian zu streiten begann. Er möchte den Schützen eigentlich, hatte über die Jahre hinweg eine Freundschaft zu diesem aufgebaut. Als er nun jedoch seinen puren Hass aus den Worten hörte, schnürte es dem Krieger die Kehle zu. Er konnte dessen Schmerz verstehen aber... Zweifelnd sah Fenris zu Anders, welcher einfach da saß und auf die Erlösung wartete. Eine Erlösung, die Fenris ihm aber nicht zugestehen würde. Sie würden das gemeinsam durchstehen und-

Ein leises Surren durchschnitt dem Lärm um sie herum, gefolgt von einem lauten Schrei Hawkes. Mit Entsetzen sah Fenris, wie ein Pfeil durch die Luft flog geradewegs auf Anders zu, welcher noch immer auf der Kiste saß. Der Pfeil schlug geradewegs in dessen Rücken ein, ließ ihn durch die überraschende Wucht nach vorne und von der Kiste kippen. Diesmal gefror dem Elfen wirklich das Blut in den Adern, der Dolch fiel aus seiner Hand und ehe er sich versah, flammten seine Narben strahlendhell auf. Er wollte sich auf den Schützen stürzen, seine Hand in dessen Brust versenken, ihn würgen und seine eigene Niere essen lassen. Doch stattdessen stand er einfach nur da, starrte auf den wie leblos wirkenden Körper am Boden, unter dem sich langsam Blut zu bilden begann. 

Er hörte die Auseinandersetzung zwischen Hawke und Sebastian gar nicht mehr, stattdessen führten ihn seine Schritte langsam auf den Magier zu. So hatte es nicht enden sollen, niemals hatte es so enden sollen. Ihr Plan war es gewesen, dass Fenris den tödlichen Stoß versetzt, oder zumindest den scheinbar toten Stoß. Dicht unter dem Herzen, so dass der Geist wieder ins Nichts zurück ging. Aber der Pfeil... Der Pfeil hatte alles zu Nichte gemacht. Einmal neben Anders abgekommen, ging er vor dem Menschen in die Knie, legte langsam seinen Schulterschutz und seine Handschuhe ab und griff dann nach einem von Anders Arme. Diesen um seine Schulter geschlungen, hob er den Körper langsam an, bis er mit ihm wieder stand. Hawke rief nach ihm, doch das war ihm egal. Hier hielt ihn nichts mehr, es gab nicht mehr für ihn zu kämpfen. Aber er würde Anders nicht einfach so hier zurück lassen und den Templern überlassen, die ihn schänden würden. Nein, er würde ihn ordentlich begraben, so wie er jeden Nebelkrieger begraben hatte und mit der Schuld Leben, ihn nicht beschützt zu haben.


	12. Apfelkuchen

Vorsichtig nahm Fenris seine Handschuhe ab und legte sie zur Seite auf einen kleinen Tisch. Eigentlich musste er sie nicht mehr tragen, genauso wenig wie seinen Brustpanzer, gab es doch nichts mehr, was er noch beschützen musste. Nach dem Vorfall in Kirkwall hatte Varric ihm seine abgelegte Rüstung gebracht und war dann zurück gekehrt. Hawke kam auch gut allein zurecht, segelte sie mit Isabela und Merril an ihrer Seite wahrscheinlich gerade fröhlich durch die Weltmeere. Aveline konnte schon immer auf sich alleine aufpassen, Sebastian würde niemals auch nur einen Fuß hierher setzen und Anders... 

Seufzend schüttelte der Elf seinen Kopf und griff stattdessen nach einer Schüssel, in welche er Eier mit Mehl und Milch zu mischen begann. Anders brauchte seinen Schutz ebenfalls nicht, das war ihm nun wirklich mehr wie nur bewusst. Trotzdem legte man alte Gewohnheiten nur sehr schwer ab, zumal diese sehr tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankert war. Er war immer die Leibwache eines Magiers gewesen, auch wenn er mehrmals darin versagt hatte. Zweimal hatte er Danarius nicht beschützt und Anders... Noch heute, zwei Jahre nach der Explosion meinte Fenris das Blut an seinen Händen sehen zu können. Blut, welches vergossen wurde, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte, weil er gezögert hatte statt einfach ihrem Plan zu folgen! Der Magier hatte ihm vertraut, sogar so sehr, dass er sich von ihm hatte angreifen lassen! Doch er hatte gezögert, war zu spät gekommen. 

Ärgerlich schüttelte der Krieger seinen Kopf, presste die Lippen zusammen und gab weitere Zutaten in die Schüssel, ehe er den Teig darin zu kneten begann. Das war gut, hier konnte er seine ganze Wut abladen und damit doch etwas Gutes erschaffen. Als der Teig ordentlich bearbeitet war, ging es ein paar Äpfeln an den Kragen. Sie waren nicht besonders groß, dafür jedoch tiefrot und unglaublich süß. Genau das Richtige für ihn und den Kuchen. Alles hatte mit so einem Kuchen angefangen, ohne diesen wäre er dem Magier niemals näher gekommen, hätte niemals versucht ihn zu verstehen. Sorgsam entfernte Fenris das Kerngehäuse und die Schale, schnitt den Apfel dann in gleichgroße Spalten und ließ fast alles fallen, als etwas Warmes und Weiches auf seinen Fuß trat. 

Dieses verfluchte-

"Mooooew". Grüne Augen, die seinem im Nichts nach standen richteten sich anklagend auf Fenris, während der orangefarbene Schwanz und ruhig zuckte. Die Pfote ließ das feline Biest eiskalt weiter auf seinem nackten Fuß stehen, während sich Elf und Kater ein regelrechtes Duell mit den Augen lieferten. Der Kater maute ihn erneut an, energischer diesmal und für einen kurzen Moment huschten dessen Augen zu Fenris Hand, in der dieser noch einen halben Apfel hielt. Verfressenes Biest! 

"Vergiss es, du bist eh schon zu fett", schnaubte Fenris, schnitt sich etwas von dem Apfel ab und schob es sich demonstrativ in den Mund. Sofort protestierte der Kater lauthals, schlug mit einer Pfote nach dem Bein des Elfen und versenkte seine Krallen dabei in der schwarzen Leggins. Die grünen Augen hatten sich verengt, die Botschaft war klar. Doch der Elf ließ sich doch nicht von einem blöden Flohträger herumscheuchen! Ungeachtet des Schmerzes in seinem Bein, ging Fenris langsam vor dem Tier in die Hocke, brachte sein Gesicht nahe an das des Katers. "Du. Bist. Zu. Fett!", wiederholte der Elf und wurde mit einer Pfote auf seiner Nase belohnt. Allerdings diesmal eine krallenlose Pfote. Gutes Biest, es hatte wohl aus ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung gelernt! Keine Krallen ins Gesicht! 

"Moooooooew." Abermals mauzte ihn das Tier an, diesmal jedoch scheinbar versöhnlicher, die eine Pfote löste sich vom Bein des Elfen, doch die andere lag noch immer auf der Nasenspitze des Elfen. Seufzend gab der Elf schließlich nach, schnitt etwas vom Apfel ab und hab es dem Tier, welches sofort am Boden zu fressen begann. "Aber wehe dir, du verrätst mich!", forderte Fenris noch, was mit einem tiefen Brummen beantwortet wurde. Toll, jetzt tat er schon so, als könnte das Tier ihn an irgendwen verraten! Sobald das Wetter besser wurde und es nicht mehr so kalt war, würde er wieder mal in die Stadt gehen. Sicher, er besaß ein paar dicke Stiefel und Socken gegen die eisige Kälte und dem Schnee aber... Er bevorzugte es trotzdem noch immer, barfüßig zu sein. 

Da seine kleine pelzige Ablenkung ihren Willen nun bekommen hatte und sich vor dem Feuer im Kamin einrollte, kümmerte sich Fenris weiter um den Kuchen, fette eine Form ein, legte den Teig darin aus und gab dann die Äpfel dazu. Noch eine kleine Füllung dabei und das ganze kam in den kleinen Ofen, in dem ebenfalls ein kleines Feuer loderte. Als der Kuchen schließlich fertig war, erfüllte ein ihm nur allzu vertrauter Geruch das kleine Haus am Stadtrand und Erinnerungen an die Zeit in Kirkwall kamen in Fenris hoch. Er vermisste Kirkwall und seine Freunde, ja. Aber dort gehörte er nicht mehr hin und dort gab es auch nichts mehr für ihn. Er hatte nun ein neues Leben aufgebaut und würde versuchen, so normal wie möglich zu wohnen. 

Fenris hatten den Kuchen gerade aus der Form geholt, da hörte er wie sich die Türe zum Haus öffnete. Schwere Schritte brachte seine Ohren zum Zucken und als er ein vertrautes Stöhnen und Fluchen hörte, begann er über den Kuchen hinweg zu lächeln. Lange musste er nicht mehr warten, da hörte er die Schritte näher kommen und zwei Arme schlangen sich um ihn, die Hände in Handschuhe gehüllt. "Riecht nach einem Apfelkuchen", bemerkte der Mann hinter ihm amüsiert, während Fenris schon die Augen rollte. Dass dieser Kerl auch immer zu reden musste und dabei auch nur Blödsinn! 

"Könnte daran liegen, dass es auch einer ist", gab Fenris zurück und sah leicht zur Seite, während der Größere sein Kinn auf seine Schulter stützte. Sofort hob der Elf eine Hand und fuhr durch den dichten Bart, fasziniert davon wie dieser trotz den rasch schmerzenden Eiskristallen so weich sein konnte. Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, aber er musste auch zugeben, dass ihm dieser dichte Bart stand. Auch das rotblonde Haar war noch eine Spur länger geworden, wurde nicht mehr mit einem Lederband sorgsam aus dem Gesicht entfernt. Langsam lösten sich die Arme wieder von Fenris, welcher sofort die Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich umzudrehen und den Mensch genauer anzusehen. 

Wie üblich sah er müde aus, das Gesicht von der Kälte und dem Wind draußen gerötet. Aber die braunen Augen strahlten ihn wachsam an. Wie jeden Tag hob Fenris eine Hand und legte sie auf die Brust des Magiers, suchte den Herzschlag darin und vergewisserte sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass das hier kein Traum war. Er hatte diesen Mann für tot gehalten und nicht mehr gewußt wohin mit sich. Umso erschrockener war er gewesen, als er die Pfeil mit Hilfe seiner Macht hatte entfernen wollen. Der Pfeil hatte das Herz und die Arterien nur knapp verfehlt und als Fenris den so verdammt schwachen Herzschlag an seiner Hand gespürt hatte, wäre er fast vor Schreck davon gelaufen. 

Doch er war geblieben, hatte fieberhaft in seiner Tasche nach Tränken gesucht und sie dem Menschen in den Mund gekippt, ehe er den Pfeil entfernt hatte. Jede Nacht hatte er wach gelegen, das Ohr auf die Brust des Magiers gelegt und dem Herzschlag gelauscht. Anders war nie aufgewacht in der Zeit und als das Herz eines Nachts stehen geblieben war, hätte der Elf schreien können. Vielleicht hatte er es auch getan, er wusste es nicht mehr so genau. Aber er hatte immerzu auf den Toten eingeredet und schließlich aus purer Verzweiflung nach dessen Herz gegriffen und das Lyrium aufleuchten lassen. Was hatte er denn schon zu verlieren gehabt? 

Als das Herz in seiner Hand nach qualvollen Sekunden wieder zu schlagen begonnen hatte und Anders, hektisch nach Luft schnappte nur um anschließend zu husten, wäre ihm fast selbst das Herz stehen geblieben. Natürlich war danach nicht alles gut gewesen, Anders hatte viel Blut verloren und für eine Weile hatte dieser nicht einmal Zugang zum Nichts gehabt, konnte keine Magie wirken. Erst mit fortschreitender Genesung kam auch langsam die Magie zurück. Doch der Geist war verschwunden, war mit dem Zeitpunkt des kurzen Todes erneut ins Nicht übergegangen. Trotzdem hatten sie nicht mehr zurück gehen können, Anders war gesucht und sollte für die Explosion zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Nicht, dass Fenris das jemals zulassen würde! 

"Du denkst zuviel nach, Fenris", lachte Anders warum und begann damit, den Mantel und die Handschuhe auszuziehen. Der Mensch hatte abermals an Gewicht zugelegt und an seinem Ohr schimmerte ein goldener Ohrring. Allgemein sah er auch viel entspannter aus, gerade zu glücklich. "Meine Mutter fragt, ob wir nicht demnächst einmal vorbei kommen. Außerdem sollen wir Pouncie mitnehmen, sie hätte was ganz Besonderes für ihn."

"Wie ich deine Mutter kenne, ist das etwas zu fressen. Das Biest ist eh schon viel zu Fett, Anders! Noch mehr Futter und du kannst ihn demnächst durch die Gegen rollen weil er nicht mehr gehen kann", gab Fenris zurück und sofort kam ein protestierendes Grummeln und Grollen vom Kamin. Binnen weniger Sekunden hockte Anders schon bei seinem Kater und redete mit ihm, als wäre es ein kleines Baby. Apropos Baby... "Was ist mit deinem Vater? Hat er sich langsam damit abgefunden, dass er... Wir... Dass du..."

"Meine Schwester ist schwanger, jetzt muss er es einfach akzeptieren. Und wenn nicht, nun, das ist mir dann auch egal. Ich habe ihm zwar verziehen, ja. Aber ich werde es niemals vergessen und das weiß er genau", erwiderte Anders hart und kam mit einem Arm voll orangener Katze zurück. Sofort sahen sich grünen Augen wieder an und ein zufriedenes Brummen war von dem Tier zu hören, während Fenris die Stirn in tiefe Falten legte. Blödes Vieh! 

"Der kann heute hier unten schlafen!", beschloss Fenris einfach und meinte fast sehen zu können, wie sich die Augen des Fellträgers erneut verengten. Pah, er hatte ihnen hier das Haus am Stadtrand in Anderfels besorgt, er bestimmte also auch, mit wem er seinen Magier wann teilte! Schlimm genug, dass dieser schon wieder überlegte, ob er nicht wieder eine freie Klinik eröffnen sollte. Natürlich wieder einmal direkt unter der Nase der Kirche! Närrischer Magier... Aber das würde Fenris ihm schon noch austreiben. Er sollte schön dabei bleiben, seine Tränken zu verkaufen. Das war sicherer.

"Warum sollte er nicht mit ins Schlafzimmer kommen?" Fragte ihn der Magier das gerade ernsthaft? Fragte er ihn gerade wirklich, warum dieses Biest nicht mitkommen sollte? Fassungslos starrte Fenris den Magier an, welcher sich verzweifelt um eine unschuldige Miene bemühte. Vergeblich allerdings, denn der Elf konnte genau sehen, wie dessen Mundwinkel zuckten. Aber gut, das konnte er auch. Langsam trat er auf den Blonden mit dem Kater zu, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und beugte sich dann zu dessen Ohr vor. Dass Anders Atem für einen kurzen Moment stockte, brachte den Krieger zum Lächeln, wollte er den Magier nur zu gerne immer wieder einmal aus dem Konzept bringen. 

"Nun, ich hatte eigentlich vor gehabt, nachher mit dir den Kuchen zu essen. Leider haben wir aber keine sauberen Teller mehr, weil er gewisser Jemand sich wieder vorm Spülen gedrückt hat. Daher dachte ich, dass du doch ebenso gut als Teller fungieren könntest. Für den Kuchen und die Sahne, die du damals ja hast fallen lassen", grinste Fenris gegen das Ohr und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Er sah gerade noch, wie das braune Augenpaar zum Kuchen huschte, ehe es sich auf den Elfen richtete. Schon jetzt wusste Fenris, dass er gewonnen hatte. Er würde immer gewinnen, denn er wusste genau, womit er Anders ein wenig... 'manipulieren' konnte. Das Biest konnte später ja dann noch in den Raum kommen, hinterher war es ihm eh egal. 

"Der Kuchen sieht aber noch recht heiß aus...", murmelte der Magier und räusperte sich leicht, was Fenris erneut zum Grinsen brachte. Er hatte gewonnen. Und zwar Hochhaus! Jetzt stand es endlich Mal 7 zu 9! Und bald würde Fenris auch in Führung gehen und dann konnte der Kater einpacken! Das war sein Magier! Nur wegen ihm war das Tier doch überhaupt hier. Er hatte ihn aufgelesen und Anders zum Geschenk gemacht. 

"Allerdings. Ich habe ihn erst vor Kurzem aus dem Ofen geholt." Abermals sah Anders zur zu dem warmen Kuchen, schien abzuwägen ob er sich mit ein paar leichte Verbrennungen anfreunden könnte. "Wir können ja auch nur die Sahne nehmen, wenn du keinen Kuchen willst, Anders." Abermals räusperte sich der Magier, begann dann aber schon zu lächeln und binnen weniger Augenblicke wurde Ser Pounce-a-lot auch schon auf dem Boden abgesetzt. Sehr zu dessem Missfallen. Pech gehabt, heute war Fenris an der Reihe! 

"Ah...ich...geh dann schon mal vor und... Mich umziehen und so", murmelte Anders noch, ehe er schon Kehrt machte und das Badezimmer aufsuchte. Fenris hingegen grinste triumphierend, sah dem eingeschnappten Kater noch nach wie er zurück zum Feuer ging und begann dann schon, die Sahne zu schlagen. Er würde dem Biest schon noch zeigen, wer hier die Hosen an hatte!


End file.
